


A Christmas Curse [Traducción]

by loveforever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Depictions of Death, Druid Stiles Stilinski, Groundhog Day, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Spanish Translation, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforever/pseuds/loveforever
Summary: Hoy es Nochebuena, el día en que Derek le dirá a Stiles que lo ama. Hoy es el peor día de la vida de Derek, el día en que muere Stiles. Hoy es el día que sigue repitiéndose, y Derek no sabe por qué. Pero está decidido a encontrar la manera de solucionarlo y salvar a Stiles en el proceso.





	1. Día 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Christmas Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097892) by [DLanaDHZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLanaDHZ/pseuds/DLanaDHZ). 



> De verdad van a querer llorar con este fanfic, es hermoso y perfecto, tiene todo. Lo amé al instante y también tuve unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, sentí el dolor de los personajes, así de buena es la autora, entenderán cuando lo lean.  
> De nueva cuenta, este es un regalo anticipado de navidad, no puedo aguantar tanto, gracias a la maravillosa DLanaDHZ por permitirme traducir su bello e increíble trabajo, ella también es increíble, por favor dejen kudos y comentarios aquí y en la historia original.

Hoy fue el peor día de la vida de Derek Hale.

  
A las siete de la mañana, su despertador zumbó y sonó, despertándolo. Se levantó de la forma en que se había quedado dormido, cara frente a la almohada, demasiado cansado para darse la vuelta, y pulsó el botón de descartar. Se desperezó y sacudió los músculos, y respiró profundamente y con fuerza el aire fresco de la mañana que se colaba a través de su ventana parcialmente resquebrajada.

  
Hoy era Nochebuena, y Derek tenía un día completo planeado.

   
Primero tenía su trote de la mañana. Luego tenía una cita en la estación del sheriff para arreglar el motor de uno de sus patrullas que apenas había regresado, si la historia del oficial era de creer. Después de eso tenía que correr, probablemente literalmente, al centro comercial para recoger algunos regalos de Navidad de último minuto que había pedido la semana pasada. El almuerzo venía después, y él necesitaba los obsequios antes – porque el almuerzo era con Stiles.

 

Derek miró cuidadosamente a través de su armario por qué ponerse para el almuerzo. Lo empacaría en una bolsa para cambiarse después del trabajo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio su camisa azul. No era su favorito, personalmente, pero Stiles dijo que resaltó el azul de los ojos de lobo de Derek. También dijo que eso hizo que Derek se viera “jodidamente caliente, ¿de acuerdo?” por lo que también le daba puntos.

 

Azul era.

  
El almuerzo con Stiles no era extraño. Lo hicieron al menos una vez a la semana ahora que Stiles estaba fuera de la escuela secundaria – a veces dos. Técnicamente Stiles ya no vivía en casa, pero regresaba la mayoría de los fines de semana para pasarlo con su padre, y siempre se las arreglaba para meter a Derek también. Vio a Scott en la escuela, por lo que los dos no salían mucho de regreso en casa, prefiriendo visitar a las personas que veían menos. Para Scott fue su madre, Isaac y Allison. Para Stiles, aparentemente eran su padre y Derek.

 

Pero hoy era especial, razonó Derek. Hoy era Nochebuena. Todo el grupo planeaba reunirse para la cena de Navidad en la casa de McCall, pero hoy eran solo Derek y Stiles para almorzar... y Derek tenía un regalo para Stiles que no quería darle frente a nadie más.

   
Al pensar en el regalo que esperaba detrás de un mostrador en el centro comercial, las tripas de Derek se torcieron incómodamente. Realmente esperaba que a Stiles le gustara, porque le estaban dando a Derek unos nervios dolorosos imaginando todas las formas en que a Stiles podría no gustarle.

  
Podría arrugar su nariz y estrechar sus ojos y preguntarle a Derek si había tenido una idea equivocada sobre su relación. Podría preguntar por qué Derek pensó que incluso usaría algo como eso para empezar, y mucho menos algo de Derek. O tal vez le agradecería a Derek con su amplia sonrisa y hablaría de lo genial que era. Tal vez se lo pondría inmediatamente e invitaría a Derek a la casa Stilinski mientras el Sheriff se había ido con la premisa de ver un montón de películas navideñas.

  
Sí, Derek esperaba poder seguir a Stiles durante la tarde por más de unas pocas razones.

  
Después de doblar su atuendo y colocarlo en su bolso, se puso la ropa para correr y se dirigió abajo, tomando las escaleras de dos en dos. El resto del complejo de condominios estaba en silencio, y nadie lo detuvo cuando se escabulló por las puertas del vestíbulo y cruzó el estacionamiento. Hubo un sendero que comenzó muy cerca del condominio, no por casualidad, ya que los Hales eran propietarios del edificio y de la reserva natural que estaba a tope, y Derek lo siguió durante un cuarto de milla a paso lento hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaba fuera de la vista de la carretera principal. Luego se a echó a correr, más rápido que cualquier humano normal, y despejó la siguiente milla en dos minutos.

  
Hizo un amplio círculo alrededor de la reserva, luego corrió de regreso a casa, reduciendo la velocidad a un trote rápido mientras se acercaba al borde de los árboles. Cuando él rompió la línea de los árboles, disminuyó aún más, la confusión frunciendo su ceño. Algo olía a –

 

Una sonrisa se deslizó, espontáneamente, a sus labios, pequeña pero presente. Stiles estaba en el estacionamiento, esperando en la esquina del edificio para poder ver cuando Derek regresara. O ese era probablemente el plan. Él estaba distraído, mirando un juego en su teléfono, cuando Derek pisó el asfalto.

   
"Oye", saludó.

   
"¡¿Ha– ?!" Stiles saltó, casi dejando caer su teléfono, y se estrelló contra la pared, por lo que se golpeó la cabeza. Él gimió y la frotó mientras miraba a Derek por completo. "Oye, dale una advertencia a un hombre, ¿quieres? No soy aficionado a causarme una conmoción cerebral. "Su juego emitió un sonido de bocina y gimió de nuevo, agarrándolo con ambas manos. "¡Awww hombre! ¡Y también perdí el ataque! No es un buen comienzo para el día, Derek. No es un buen comienzo. Recibo indicios del universo de que no va a ser un buen día".

   
Se mordió el labio y rebotó de un pie a otro, mirando fijamente su pantalla mientras se retiraba del juego. A Derek tampoco le gustó el sonido de eso. Era Nochebuena, y tenía un regalo para darle a Stiles después. No le gustaban los malos augurios o sentimientos en un día como hoy.

   
"¿Por qué estás aquí, Stiles?", Preguntó, tratando de ignorar su creciente inquietud.

 

"No pude dormir." Stiles se volvió a su correo electrónico en su teléfono, mirando a Derek de vez en cuando mientras se desplazaba. "Me emociono demasiado durante las fiestas".

   
"Sí, recuerdo el año pasado." Derek hizo un gesto hacia la puerta y se dirigieron hacia adentro. "Compraste e hiciste suficiente comida para la mitad de la cuadra porque pensabas que no tenías suficiente para alimentar a tres hombres lobo después de conocerlos durante ¿cuántos años?"

   
"Oye ahora – solo recuerda quién recibió los elogios cuando donamos todo lo extra al banco de alimentos".

   
"Tal vez. Pero no recuerdo que no pudieras dormir y conducir a mitad de la ciudad para perseguir mi edificio como un síntoma de tu excitación habitual de las fiestas.

 

Para comodidad de Stiles, Derek llamó al ascensor. A su lado, el corazón de Stiles martilleaba, y el olor que desprendía era curiosamente nervioso por naturaleza. "¿Está todo bien?"

  
 "¿Huh? Qué – Quiero decir, sí. Por supuesto. Tengo todos los regalos envueltos. La casa está decorada. La comida está preparada”. Hizo una pausa para considerar si estaba olvidando algo y la concentración hizo que su pulso volviera a la normalidad. "Sí, no. Creo que ya terminé todo. Sí. Supongo que solo estoy nervioso, esperando con anticipación para ver si a todos les gustan sus regalos este año, ¿sabes?

  
Alguna vez lo hizo.

  
"Sí”. Wow. Después de conocer a Stiles durante cinco años, uno pensaría que Derek se habría suavizado en las conversaciones, pero a menudo dejó de gruñir para ser considerado sociable. Intento 2. "Estoy seguro de que tus regalos están bien. A todos les gustaron... ¿el año pasado?

  
El año pasado, el regalo de Stiles estuvo bien para Scott, pero vino con una tarjeta emergente llena de glitter con forma de pene. La Sra. McCall no estaba impresionada. Su regalo para su padre fue la suscripción de un año a un programa de entrega de comida saludable. El sheriff le agradeció con orgullo, pero era obvio que no estaba muy entusiasmado con eso. Y el regalo de Derek había sido una escalera de salmón, que en realidad era genial, pero había sugerido que Derek dejaba ir su físico al mismo tiempo que Derek lo abría. Luego había hablado varias veces e intentado salvar la conversación. Funcionó.

   
"Oye, ¿Derek?" Comenzó Stiles, meciéndose ligeramente sobre sus talones. Su ritmo cardíaco estaba subiendo lentamente otra vez.

   
El ascensor sonó.

  
"En realidad, ¿sabes qué?" Dio un paso atrás de las puertas abiertas. "Acabo de recordar que necesito verificar una última cosa antes de mañana. Sí. Todavía estamos haciendo el almuerzo, ¿verdad? Te veré para el almuerzo”.

  
"Nos vemos luego." Derek hizo una media ola, su frente se arrugó en curiosidad. Algo definitivamente tenía a Stiles nervioso por la Navidad, pero Derek no podía pensar en qué. Derek estaba nervioso porque estaba haciendo una gran declaración hoy con su regalo de Navidad, pero Stiles–

  
No. Stiles no podría estar nervioso por su regalo a Derek. Eso sería demasiada coincidencia.  
  
\- -  - -  - -

  
Había algo en trabajar con sus manos que complacía al lado lobo de Derek. Reparar autos era algo en lo que ya tenía un interés, ya que le gustaba tener su propio automóvil preparado como si fuera un concurso... o necesario para un vehículo de escape. Transmitir ese interés en un trabajo fue divertido para él, incluso si a veces tenía que ver cuán terrible otras personas cuidaron sus automóviles. Al menos era un trabajador independiente y no tenía que atender cada llamada que recibía.

 

Sin embargo, la policía siempre estaba en su lista para responder, y no solo porque el padre de Stiles era el sheriff. También había un sabueso del infierno trabajando allí, y el resto del departamento tampoco era tan malo ayudando en los momentos difíciles.

 

Hablando de sabuesos del infierno, podía oler al único en cuestión cuando Parrish salió.

   
"Hey, Derek. ¿Cuál es el pronóstico?", preguntó, con toda amabilidad casual, como de costumbre.

  
"Sobrevivirá. Casi termino. Pero cuando dijiste que apenas lograba volver, ¿querías dejar de lado la parte en la que explicabas cómo era que conducías y probablemente fue tu culpa que el motor casi explotara?”

 

El oficial Parrish se encogió de hombros tímidamente. "El resto del departamento todavía se resbala cuando mencionas algo fuera de lo normal. No pensé que 'el sabueso del infierno se sobrecalentara' se vería bien en el informe. Y yo estaba en medio del recinto cuando te llamé”.

   
"Está bien. La próxima vez, "Derek hizo una pausa para gruñir mientras apretaba un cerrojo con su mano desnuda en vez de una llave inglesa, "trata de sobrecalentar fuera del auto, en lugar de enviarlo todo al motor, ¿de acuerdo? Entonces no tendrás que empujarlo a casa o pagarme para arreglarlo en Nochebuena”.

  
"¡Ha! Lo tendré en cuenta”. Él cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y sonrió. "Así que me enteré que irás a la casa McCall nuevamente por Navidad. Logré una invitación este año también. Traeré perritos calientes envueltos en tocino”.

  
"Sería cortés ignorar la ironía en eso, ¿no?", preguntó Derek.

  
Parrish se rio. "Supongo que es algo intencional, pero también es uno de los únicos platillos de fiesta que sé hacer. De todos modos, ¿necesito estar alerta de cualquier tradición especial o algo así? No quiero arruinar nada".

   
Derek pasó un trapo limpio sobre las partes del motor recién instaladas, desenterrando el color plateado del hollín que aún infectaba la mayor parte del metal. "Stiles esconde muérdago en la casa, y todos lo apoyan para que la gente rinda cuentas por ello. Así que evitaría caminar junto a alguien a menos que estés de acuerdo con besarlos".

  
"Cielos. Bien. Gracias por la advertencia."

  
"La cena comienza alrededor de las seis, pero todos aparecen a las cuatro. Los regalos se intercambian después de la cena para que no tengamos que preocuparnos por regalos que terminan hechos un desastre o que nos distraen de la comida. Aparte de eso, ya no es tan ajetreado como suele ser el grupo, así que estarás bien. Derek se apartó del coche y se volvió para mirar a su camarada. "El sheriff podría haberte dicho todo eso. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"

   
Otro encogimiento de hombros de Parrish. "Parece un poco distraído hoy. Me invitó, pero luego recibió una llamada telefónica, y desde entonces, ha estado... No lo sé. Distraído es la única palabra para eso".

   
"¿Cuál fue la llamada?" ¿Había alguna nueva criatura misteriosa en la ciudad? ¿Necesitaban enviar al comité de bienvenida? ¿O distribuir una advertencia?  
  
"Nada sobrenatural. Mi oído no es tan bueno como el tuyo, pero sonaba familiar. "La puerta del recinto se abrió entonces y ambos se volvieron para ver al sujeto de su tema de su discusión dirigiéndose hacia ellos. "Bueno, te veré mañana". Gracias por la información”.

  
Parrish saludó al sheriff mientras los pasaba entretanto Derek se volvió a la patrulla. Dejó caer el capó de la patrulla y lo cerró con un chasquido satisfactorio — no lo suficiente como para dañar el vehículo, pero lo suficiente como para hacer que Derek se sintiera un poco frío por dentro. Se limpió las manos con la toalla que colgaba de su bolsillo trasero y asintió a la nada en particular.

 

"¿Todo listo aquí?" El sheriff se acercó, su rostro y su voz eran serios como siempre cuando estaba en el trabajo. Entonces no es una visita personal como con Parrish.

 

"Todo listo, Sheriff", aceptó Derek y le hizo un gesto al auto. "Como nuevo. Y siempre puedes llamarme si no es así. Sabes donde vivo."

   
"Y cómo mantenerte allí", dijo el hombre mayor, principalmente como una broma. Derek soltó una carcajada pero sabía muy bien que el sheriff ahora llevaba un paquete de ceniza de montaña en el cinturón. El sheriff suspiró y le hizo un gesto a Derek para que se sentara con él en un banco cercano. ¿Así que tal vez esta sería una visita personal? "Entonces, hablando más en serio. Escuché que te estás encontrando con Stiles para almorzar. Solo-... no importa qué basura salga de su boca, porque sabes cómo puede despotricar cuando está nervioso – solo escúchalo y sé amable, ¿de acuerdo?”

   
"No puedo decir que lo siga, pero siempre escucho a Stiles", dijo Derek. Luego se encogió de hombros. "De todos modos, espero que él me escuche hoy también, así que es justo".

 

El sheriff se rió entre dientes y palmeó la rodilla de Derek. "Has madurado bastante bien desde tu roce con la muerte, Derek. Podría acostumbrarme". Suspiró entonces y sonrió honestamente. "Ahora vete a lavar. No tienes mucho tiempo antes de tu cita para el almuerzo".

   
Derek hizo lo que le dijo y decididamente no se ilusionó con la palabra informal 'cita' lanzada por el padre de Stiles de entre toda la gente. Pero obtuvo sus esperanzas y ansiedades por la solicitud del sheriff. Primero Stiles estaba ansioso esta mañana, ¿y ahora su padre le estaba pidiendo a Derek que fuera amable? ¿Qué podría  Stiles tener que decirle que posiblemente haría que Derek se enojara con eso? La única cosa que se le ocurrió fue si Stiles había liberado accidentalmente a un gran espíritu malo en la ciudad otra vez. Habían tenido cinco años de paz, por lo que Derek podría estar molesto si Stiles arruinaba eso – claro. Pero ¿por qué todo el asunto de andar de puntillas a su alrededor?

  
\- - -

  
Tenía que correr por el centro comercial para comprar sus regalos si quería almorzar a tiempo. Pero la suerte estaba de su lado, y él entró y salió en menos de diez minutos con su orden especial. Luego estaba en su nuevo Camaro y conduciendo para encontrarse con Stiles en su lugar favorito para tomar un bocado – el de Arby’s.

  
Entró justo a tiempo y se sorprendió al no ver a Stiles ya en línea o sentado con comida. No era común, pero probablemente se vio atrapado en el tráfico. Derek respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

  
Nop. Stiles estaba en el edificio. Él estaba en el baño. Derek caminó hacia allí y se detuvo cuando estaba a poca distancia. Concentrándose para escuchar sobre el sonido del restaurante, pudo distinguir el latido de Stiles. Extrañamente, fue aún más errático que esa mañana. ¿Por qué estaba Stiles tan ansioso? Iba a darse un ataque de pánico.

 

A menos que ya estuviera teniendo uno.

  
Derek terminó de caminar hacia la puerta y la golpeó. Stiles saltó adentro. "Stiles? ¿Estás bien allí?

   
"Oh Dios mío." Incluso con Stiles exclamando, Derek no lo habría escuchado sin su audiencia de hombre lobo. "Estoy... Saldré en un segundo. Jesús. ¡Me diste un ataque al corazón! Solo ve por la orden o algo así ".

   
"Está bien". Tocó una vez más por si acaso Stiles no podía escucharlo por completo. Luego se alejó. Al menos Stiles no estaba lleno de pánico.

  
Derek ordenó sus dos comidas y las pagó, y ya estaba sentado cuando Stiles finalmente salió del baño. Vio a Derek de inmediato y se acercó, sonriendo hacia la comida.

  
"Oye, gracias", dijo mientras se deslizaba en la cabina. "No quise que también comprases la mía".

  
"Pareces un poco nervioso hoy. Quería quitarte esto de tu plato. "Mordió una de sus propias papas fritas y vio cómo Stiles intentaba encogerse.

   
"Ah. Olvidé que puedes oler las señales de quimio. "Empujó tres papas fritas rizadas en su boca a la vez para darse un momento antes de comenzar a explicarse. "Lo siento. Solo que... supongo que es solo que nunca he hecho esto y no quiero arruinarlo".

   
"¿Hecho qué?" ¿Qué tal esta Nochebuena fue diferente a todas las anteriores?

  
"Mira". Stiles puntuó esa palabra al comerse otra cría, y otra, y otra, y habló a través de ellos mientras continuaba despotricando y masticando al mismo tiempo. "Sé que hablo de un gran juego, ¿verdad? Pero todavía soy nuevo en esto y anoche investigué muchísimo sobre la mejor manera de hacerlo, pero no hay mucha referencia para alguien como yo y alguien como tú y simplemente no quiero arruinarlo. Porque eres como material de alfa y el líder del grupo a pesar de que Scott es el alfa real y el líder del paquete y lo que sea, todavía estás más fresco, ¿sabes? Y tienes experiencia. No tengo ninguna experiencia Has tenido tres o algo así, ¿verdad? Todo es trágico, lo sé, pero tú los has tenido. Casi tuve uno. Solo uno. Solo un casi. Simplemente no quiero arruinar todo, ¿sabes?”

 

"De alguna manera entendí todo lo que acabas de decir, pero no, no lo sé." Derek extendió la mano hacia la mesa, arqueando las cejas con preocupación, y agarró la mano de Stiles antes de que pudiera continuar metiéndose papas fritas en la boca. "Stiles, ¿qué pasa? A menos que hayas desatado una especie de criatura apocalíptica, te prometo que no has arruinado nada”.

  
Stiles tragó saliva, todas las papas fritas restantes cayeron a la vez, pero ni siquiera se inmutó. Su mano estaba caliente bajo la de Derek, y eso estaba diciendo algo. Lentamente, él giró su mano hasta que estuvieron de palma a palma y él rizó suavemente sus dedos alrededor de la mano de Derek.

   
"Yo-" Pero luego titubeó y se quedó parado mirándose las manos.

  
Derek suspiró. "Está bien, mira". Retiró su mano y Stiles frunció el ceño. "También quería decirte algo. Así que iré primero y tal vez eso te ayude a relajarte un poco".

  
"O-Está bien". Los ojos de Stiles todavía estaban en su mano ahora vacía, por lo que no vio a Derek sacar la pequeña caja del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando la caja se deslizó en su palma que esperaba y cerró sus dedos alrededor de ella. "¿Qué es esto?"

   
"Tu regalo de Navidad. Quería que lo tengas antes de la fiesta de mañana.” Derek se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se recostó, el ritmo cardíaco se aceleró un poco. Ahora él era el nervioso. "No creo que podría habértelo dado frente a los demás".

  
La curiosidad abrumaba los nervios de Stiles y rápidamente desabrochó la cuerda que mantenía cerrada la caja. Era un joyero azul, eso era obvio desde el exterior, y cuando levantó la tapa encontró una pulsera adentro. La mitad era una pieza sólida, mientras que la otra mitad era un eslabón de cadena apretado. En la pieza sólida, había un grabado, pero no estaba en inglés.

   
"Guau. ¿Qué dice? "Stiles sacó cuidadosamente el artículo de la caja y lo levantó para atrapar la luz.

   
"Es un encantamiento druida. La pulsera es de plata pura, y con el encanto de este, puedes utilizar la pulsera como una pistola paralizante en criaturas míticas". Explicó Derek. Se inclinó hacia delante y señaló la palabra en la pulsera - cosantóir. "Se pronuncia koss-un-tor. Dilo mientras lo lleva puesto, y es como cargar un aturdidor. Solo durará un segundo, y no estoy sugiriendo que sea infalible, pero debería ser suficiente para ayudar a desviar algunas cosas”.

   
"Hermano" Stiles estaba casi sin aliento. "¿Cómo... cuánto costó esto?" Bajó la pulsera y finalmente miró a Derek con asombro. "No, en serio. Esto probablemente cueste demasiado. ¿Por qué conseguiste esto para mí?

  
Con los nervios aumentando nuevamente, Derek se encogió de hombros y se alejó. "Hemos estado libres de monstruos durante algunos años ahora, pero sigues siendo el único humano del grupo que participa regularmente en esos tipos de peleas. Pensé que esto podría darnos a todos un poco de tranquilidad. Quería que pudieras protegerte en caso de que... quiero decir, en caso de que el resto de nosotros no esté allí para hacerlo por ti”.

   
Estaba tratando de restarle importancia, hacer que suene menos como si estuviera tratando de ser el guardián personal de Stiles. Pero eso era como fue realmente. Él no siempre estaría con Stiles y ¿qué pasaría si la próxima vez que apareciera un hombre lobo asesino sin escrúpulos fuera uno de esos momentos? También le daría a Stiles algo de defensa de alguno de los lobos que él personalmente sabía que poseía o si también lo ofrecían a la luna.

   
"Te amo". Stiles lo dijo tan rápido que Derek casi no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo. El hombre más pálido se volvió de un tono rosa pálido. Sus ojos estaban dilatados demasiado para la iluminación interior, pero él no apartó la vista. Aunque sí se lamió los labios. Distraídamente.

   
"Yo estoy..." Derek dudó. Su pecho se sentía apretado. "Me alegro de que te guste".

   
"No, idiota". Stiles negó con la cabeza y se abrochó la pulsera alrededor de su muñeca. Entonces sus profundos ojos marrones se fijaron desafiantemente en Derek una vez más. Derek podía escuchar su pulso acelerado. "Dije que te amo. Dios, me he estado preparando mentalmente todo el día para decírtelo y ¿piensas que estoy hablando del regalo? "Él extendió sus manos hacia Derek al otro lado de la mesa. "Te amo".

   
Cada vez que esas palabras salían de la boca de Stiles, el pecho de Derek se sentía como si alguien estuviera trinchando y soltándolo del hielo. La tercera vez que las escuchó, sintió que todo se liberaba. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios, pero tenía miedo a la esperanza de lo que esas palabras significaban.

   
"Pensé-" frunció el ceño. "¿Qué hay de Lydia?"

  
"¿Qué hay de...?" Stiles sacudió los brazos en el aire y gimió. "Voy a asumir que estás preguntando sobre mi sexualidad desde que Lydia ha estado en una relación por más de un año y está malditamente enamorada". Señaló dramáticamente a Derek. "Se llama bisexualidad, Derek. Me gustó Lydia. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora te amo. Dios, esta es la peor confesión de todos los tiempos".

   
Stiles dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, rodeándola con sus brazos, y dejó escapar un fuerte y largo gemido. Derek no esperó a que terminara. Se levantó y se deslizó junto a Stiles antes de que el sonido terminara, y Stiles se sobresaltó cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron.

   
"¿Der-?"

 

"Dilo de nuevo", dijo. Su pecho entero estaba palpitando. La sangre en sus venas se sentía como si estuviera tratando de flotar.

   
Tragando saliva de nuevo, Stiles miró directamente a los ojos de Derek. "Yo. Te. Amo".

  
Quizás Stiles realmente lo decía en serio. Quizás quiso decir lo mismo que Derek cada vez que lo susurraba en su mente mientras veía a Stiles alejarse, o cuando veía a Stiles absorto en la investigación, o cada vez que Stiles se emocionaba demasiado y le decía mucho más de lo que necesitaba saber acerca de un tema. Seguro que sonaba como si lo dijera de la misma manera.

  
"Yo también te amo", dijo, mucho más tranquilo, y se inclinó para un beso.

   
Stiles sonrió justo antes de inclinarse para acortar la distancia. El beso fue breve y dulce y luego Stiles se rió y se echó hacia atrás. Se llevó ambas manos a su cabello y lo sostuvo.

  
"Oh, Dios mío", dijo, su voz sonaba casi histérica. "No puedo creer que eso haya sucedido. Quiero decir, totalmente pensé que esto iba a terminar conmigo teniendo que decirte que podía mantenerlo y que no arruinaría lo que teníamos y te suplicaría que no me trataras como a la persona que tomó tus sonrisas personalmente e hizo las cosas incomodas. Pero tú- Lo dijiste de vuelta".

   
"Porque es verdad." Derek deslizó su mano sobre una de Stiles y la bajó de su cabello. "Por favor no tengas un ataque de pánico".

   
"¡¿Ataque de pánico?!" Exclamó Stiles y luego miró a su alrededor para ver algunas cabezas girar en su dirección. Esperó hasta que hubieron desviado la mirada otra vez antes de continuar con una voz más suave. "No estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico. ¡Estoy en la luna! Y será mejor que lo creas porque también me estoy tomando esta pulsera como tu confesión, porque lo mostraré a toda la fiesta mañana y les diré a todos que tengo el novio más guapo y genial hombre lobo con el auto más increíble”. Frunció el ceño por un momento y su rodilla comenzó a rebotar debajo de la mesa. "Erm - quiero decir, ¿estamos saliendo ahora? ¿Podemos salir ahora?”

   
Con una sonrisa, Derek acercó a Stiles y lo colocó debajo de su barbilla, deteniendo con éxito el rebote de la rodilla. "Sí. Podemos salir ahora”.

   
Bendita sea la Nochebuena. Derek no había esperado esto cuando se había despertado esa mañana, y era lo mejor que podía suceder. No se había sentido tan bien desde... probablemente desde antes del incendio. Apretó más a Stiles y recibió un fuerte abrazo a cambio.

   
"El Mejor. Regalo de Navidad. De la historia", declaró Stiles en el pecho de Derek. Eso provocó otra risita entre Derek, y basado en las señales químicas de Stiles, realmente le gustó eso. Bien. Porque a Derek también.

  
\- - -

   
"Entonces, ahora que estamos saliendo, ¿quieres ir a ver una película?", preguntó Stiles.

 

Derek estuvo de acuerdo, ya que no habría mucho más abierto a última hora de la tarde de Nochebuena. Llevaron autos separados a Arby's, por lo que acordaron encontrarse en el teatro. Pero luego terminaron de pie en el estacionamiento por un rato, haciendo esa estupidez que la gente hace en las películas donde ninguno quería irse primero. Anda tú. No, ve tú. No, tú. ¿Qué tan tonto fue eso? Y sin embargo, allí estaban, haciendo exactamente eso.

   
"Vamos al mismo lugar, Stiles. Nos veremos en unos minutos. Anda tú. Elige la película. Nos encontraremos en la taquilla. No es que Derek quisiera dejar de estar con Stiles tampoco, pero sabía lo estúpido que sonaba el nunca querer ir al cine solo para poder estar uno al lado del otro todo el tiempo.

   
Con un suspiro dramático, Stiles admitió. "Bien. Pero será mejor que no vayas a ningún otro lado, ¿entendido? Directo al teatro. Y sin exceso de velocidad. No necesito un oficial antes de nuestra primera cita”.

  
Entonces él estaba saltando al jeep. Derek lo vio encender la ignición y salir de su lugar de estacionamiento. Ni siquiera se movió hasta que el jeep se alejó del estacionamiento y salió a la calle principal. Solo entonces Derek abrió la puerta de su automóvil y se deslizó adentro con una sonrisa ridícula en su rostro.

  
Después de las fiestas, llevaría a Stiles en una cita completa, pero podrían comenzar solo con las películas. Derek se quitó la chaqueta de cuero porque, a pesar del clima exterior, su auto estaría bastante caliente. Mientras que la calefacción comenzaba, Derek cambió la estación de radio hasta que encontró su estación alternativa favorita. Luego puso el auto en reversa y se dirigió hacia el cine.

  
El cine estaba a unos diez minutos cruzando la ciudad, lo que le dio a Derek mucho tiempo para pensar. Stiles dijo que amaba a Derek - lo cual era una declaración bastante audaz de alguien que había conocido a Derek cuando estaba de mal humor y oscuro, y odiaba a todos. Había sido alimentado por la ira y la venganza en ese momento. Ahora él había pasado todo eso. Podía entender que le gustara a alguien ahora, pero ¿Stiles amándolo? Solían estar siempre en desacuerdo el uno con el otro. Había sido un camino lento hacia la amistad y la confianza, pero eso fue lo que hizo que Derek se enamorara de Stiles, así que tal vez no debería sorprenderse tanto de que también funcionara al revés.

  
Después de Navidad, Derek podría llevar a Stiles a sus restaurantes favoritos fuera de Beacon Hills. Podrían salir solos, no con el grupo, y- Ah, Derek podría tocarlo ahora. Stiles era un adulto completamente legal, y estaban enamorados. Derek podría acariciar su cara si quisiera. Podría acercar a Stiles y plantar besos en cada uno de sus lunares. Finalmente podría lograr que Stiles mostrara un poco de piel, porque por alguna razón siempre se escondía detrás de todas esas capas y Derek no negaría querer ver lo que había debajo. Como desesperadamente.

  
Quizás después de la fiesta de mañana, podrían-. No. Eso sería moverse demasiado rápido, incluso para alguien con "experiencia", como había dicho Stiles. Derek simplemente seguiría la corriente y dejaría que todo se desarrollara orgánicamente. Pasará lo que pasara, iría al ritmo de Stiles.

   
Estaba tamborileando sus dedos con la música e imaginando estar en el cine, en la oscuridad, con Stiles, cuando vio los restos de un choque bloqueando la intersección. Primero tuvo la más leve señal de irritación, pensando en cómo tendría que desviarse y tomar más tiempo para llegar a la película. Pero eso se desvaneció rápido. Todos los sentimientos flotantes y magníficos huyeron de él cuando el terror se hizo cargo, e inmediatamente detuvo su automóvil y salió.

  
"¿Stiles?", preguntó, demasiado lejos del choque para ser escuchado.

  
En el medio de la intersección estaba el jeep de Stiles, d-deshuesado por un camión negro. Los fragmentos de vidrio estaban en todas partes en la calle, y dos personas en la acera ya estaban en sus teléfonos pidiendo ayuda. Pero el camión había golpeado- ¡No habría tiempo para una ambulancia!

   
"¡Stiles!" gritó, corriendo hacia los restos, con el pánico nublando todas las demás respuestas lógicas. El lado del conductor estaba aplastado. ¡Fue aplastado! ¡Pero Stiles!

 

Derek agarró la parte delantera de la camioneta, sin mirar al conductor, y tiró con fuerza para sacarla del jeep. Crujió y gimió y finalmente cedió, rebotando descuidadamente hacia el asfalto. Derek agarró la manija de la puerta del jeep pero ya no estaba. Con el pecho agitado, los ojos escocidos, tiró de todo el desastre de una puerta y la arrojó detrás de él, sin importarle si alguien lo veía.

   
Pero nada de eso importaba. Porque Stiles se había ido. Derek deseó poder decir 'ido' como 'desaparecido', al igual que 'no en el auto', pero eso era una mentira. Stiles estaba allí. Stiles estaba allí, desplomado hacia el asiento del pasajero, y él era un desastre de sangre y pedazos aplastados y- JODER.

  
Derek se echó hacia atrás y gritó algo. Él no estaba seguro de qué. La imagen del cuerpo aplastado de Stiles se quemó en sus retinas incluso cuando apartó la mirada hacia el sonido de las sirenas.

  
"No", jadeó. No, no en Nochebuena. No justo después de que hubieran- Esto no estaba bien. Esto tenía que ser un truco. ¿Una ilusión? Pero se parecía a Stiles. Olía a Stiles. Estaba usando la pulsera como Stiles, el metal brillando al sol donde la mano de Stiles había aterrizado en el tablero cuando su jeep se dobló. Dios, maldita sea. No se suponía que sucediera, pero sucedió. "No."

   
Los paramédicos pulularon por la escena, empujando a Derek hacia atrás, pero él ya sabía la verdad. No hubo latidos del corazón. Él no podía oír nada. Incluso la mordedura no salvaría a Stiles de esto. Él era solo-

  
"¿Stiles?"

 

Oh Dios. Derek se volvió y vio que el Sheriff había llegado a la escena.

   
"¡Stiles!"

 

Derek se cubrió los oídos y no pudo ver la angustia que rápidamente cubrió la cara del anciano al darse cuenta de lo que Derek ya sabía. No podría escuchar el dolor y la súplica. Fue demasiado. ¡Era demasiado!

   
'Yo. Te. Amo.” Todavía podía oír esas palabras tan claramente, e intentó escucharlas ahora, repetidas una y otra vez para bloquear los sonidos del desastre frente a él.

   
"Te amo", murmuró, sin aliento. Dolió más que Paige. Dolía más porque no era una criatura sobrenatural lo que se había llevado a Stiles a la gloria o una pelea brutal por la humanidad. ¡Fue un ordinario, simple, accidental choque automovilístico! ¡Y aún no había nada que Derek pudiera hacer al respecto!

  
Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que había más oficiales allí, intentando mantener calmado al sheriff, pero no estaba  sirviendo demasiado.

  
‘Porque eres material de alfa’.

   
Él no era un alfa, pero Stiles tenía razón. Él podría ser uno en espíritu. Apretando los dientes y forzando su propia pena a un lado, se dirigió al sheriff y lo sacó del choque sin mucho problema. El sheriff se volvió para golpearlo o para abrirse paso, o ambos, pero se congeló cuando vio quién tenía su brazo.

  
"Hale", dijo, su voz rota. "¿Podrías-? Podría Scott-“

  
"Se ha ido", Derek logró susurrar. Sacudió su cabeza y la finalidad de las palabras rompió al sheriff en dos. Cayó al asfalto, entumecido, y Derek se movió con él. "Se ha ido". Esa vez, sus propias palabras sonaron rotas. Miró los fragmentos de vidrio en el asfalto negro y sintió que empezaba a temblar. "Lo siento", murmuró, pero apenas podía oírlos él mismo.

  
Por un momento, el corazón de Stiles había sido suyo. Ahora su corazón no era de nadie. Ahora el corazón de Derek se sentía vacío. Por un momento, todo había sido perfecto. Ahora todo estaba arruinado.

  
A su lado, el sheriff se quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a sollozar.

  
\- - - -

   
Su loft estaba silencioso y frío cuando llegó a casa. La noche se había deslizado como una niebla, y Derek no podía encontrar que le importara. El grupo se había reunido en el hospital después de que Melissa había visto quién estaba en la ambulancia y logró llamarlos. Derek no pudo hacerlo. El Sheriff ciertamente no pudo. Hubo muchas lágrimas. Montones de súplicas. Como si pedirle a Derek que lo dijera de nuevo haría que algo cambiara.

   
En cierto modo, fue un alivio finalmente estar solo en su casa. Aquí no había ojos curiosos. No hubo preguntas. No había nadie para quien él necesitara ser fuerte.

   
Lento, caminó hacia su cama y se dejó caer en el borde. Las primeras lágrimas corrieron por su rostro antes de saber conscientemente que estaban allí, pero luego no pudo hacer que se detuvieran. Al igual que todos sus amigos en el hospital, lloró, y no había nadie allí para ser su ancla.

  
Stiles se había ido. Y esta vez no volvería a casa. Derek maldijo su estúpido regalo de Navidad y golpeó su despertador fuera de la mesa lateral, rompiéndolo contra la pared. Esa pulsera podría ayudar contra lo sobrenatural, pero ¿de qué sirve contra los autos? ¡De nada, eso es!

   
El cansancio lo empujó hacia abajo para descansar su cabeza sobre la almohada y respiró profundo y húmedo hasta que pudo sentir que su corazón se ralentizaba. ¿Cómo comenzó el día tan normal, se volvió tan genial y terminó tan horriblemente? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

   
Todo lo que podía pensar era en Stiles, aplastado en su auto, y esa pulsera plateada atrapando la luz. "Cosantóir", susurró en la oscuridad. "Cosantóir".

   
Lo dijo una y otra vez, tratando y fallando de no pensar demasiado. Y cuando el sueño finalmente logró robarlo, todavía estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que podría haber salvado a Stiles. Él podría haberlo detenido todo. Pero él sabía que eso era una mentira.

  
Hoy ha sido el peor día de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por tardar tanto en publicar una traducción nueva, mi tesis me mata lentamente y junto con mi trabajo no me queda mucho tiempo disponible, pero les prometo actualizar este fic cada semana o lo antes posible :)  
> Dejen en los comentarios lo que les pareció, ojalá les encante tanto como a mi <3


	2. Día 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten :D y gracias por leer!

 

Hoy fue el peor día de la vida de Derek Hale.

  
A las siete de la mañana, su despertador zumbó y sonó, despertándolo. Lentamente, con odio, se levantó de la forma en que se había quedado dormido, cara frente a la almohada, y tocó el botón de apagado. Lamentando su propia conciencia, se desperezó y se sacudió los músculos, y respiró profundamente, con fuerza, el crujiente aire de la mañana que se colaba a través de su ventana parcialmente resquebrajada.

 

Stiles había muerto ayer. El dolor lo golpeó como una nueva ola y miró su despertador antes de esconder su cara en la almohada. Él no quería levantarse. A él no le importaba si era Navidad.

  
Espera.

  
Derek se levantó lentamente y miró cuidadosamente su despertador. ¿No lo había... destruido la noche anterior? Recordó claramente haberlo estrellado contra la pared. Miró alrededor del piso pero no había ni un fragmento de escombros, y su reloj claramente estaba funcionando bien.

 

La cautela se filtró rápidamente en el cerebro cansado de Derek y se deslizó fuera de la cama para ver si había intrusos en el loft. No olía nada fuera de lo normal, pero todavía quería comprobar. Después de un barrido completo, determinó que estaba solo y que nada estaba fuera de lugar. Extraño.

 

Tratando de relajarse, movió sus hombros y fue hacia su cama. Su plan para el día era simple - revolcarse en la miseria durante unas horas y luego tal vez ir a la casa McCall para probablemente la fiesta navideña más parecida a la vigilia. Tal vez. Él lo meditaría un poco más.

   
Pasó junto a su espejo de cuerpo entero y probablemente habría seguido caminando, excepto que en realidad se miró a sí mismo. Estaba usando sus pantalones de pijama blancos y sin la parte superior. Pero eso no estaba bien. Se había quedado dormido usando en la parte superior la camisa azul que le gustaba a Stiles y en sus pantalones vaqueros. ¿Cómo-?

 

Nervioso, se dirigió al armario y miró de un lado a otro sus ropas. Ahí. Su camisa azul estaba colgada igual que el día anterior. ¿Primero su despertador y ahora su camisa? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Derek sacó su teléfono, considerando seriamente llamar a Scott a pesar del lúgubre estado en el que indudablemente estaba, y se congeló.

  
La pantalla de bloqueo mirándolo, una foto de toda la manada en el fondo con la fecha y el tiempo bloqueando a algunas personas. Pero eso no podía estar bien. La fecha decía veinticuatro de diciembre. Eso fue ayer. Ese fue el día en que Stiles murió. Ahora su teléfono también estaba en mal estado.

  
Él llegó a los mensajes de su hermana y rápidamente escribió "¿Cuál es la fecha de hoy?" Antes de enviarlo. No quería darse tiempo para reconsiderar su pregunta o hacerse ilusiones. Era Navidad. Él sabía que era Navidad. No podía explicar su ropa o su despertador, pero claramente su teléfono solo estaba fallando. Era Navidad.

  
Su teléfono sonó con una respuesta. "Nochebuena, obviamente. ¿Te sientes bien?”

  
"Bien. Gracias."

  
Derek cerró la pantalla del teléfono y comenzó a caminar. ¿Cómo era eso posible? La respuesta era que no lo fue. No era posible ¿Había soñado todo el día anterior? Si es así, nunca antes había tenido un sueño tan vívido. O una pesadilla tan vívida.

  
Pero- si lo había soñado, entonces eso significaba-

  
Hizo clic en su teléfono y vio la cara de Stiles escapándose apenas del tiempo. Al desbloquear el teléfono, llegó al número de Stiles y vaciló con el dedo sobre el botón de llamada. Pero ¿y si no lo hubiera soñado? ¿Qué pasa si la llamada sonó y sonó y nunca contestaba?

  
Rápidamente, bloqueó el teléfono y lo metió en su bolsillo. No. No podía enfrentar esa posibilidad. Si realmente fue ayer una vez más, entonces Stiles estaba bien. Sabía dónde encontrarlo- suponiendo que su sueño fuera creíble.

   
Con manos temblorosas, Derek se vistió sus pantalones vaqueros y su camisa azul y tomó el ascensor en lugar de las escaleras. Si Stiles no aparecía en el estacionamiento, no significaba necesariamente nada. Si ayer hubiera sido todo un sueño, Stiles podría estar en cualquier parte. Si ayer fue real, entonces Stiles no estaba en ninguna parte. De cualquier manera, él estaría de vuelta donde comenzó.  
  
El aire era fresco y frío, pero no lo suficientemente frío como para nevar, y Derek se concentró en su piel de gallina para no pensar demasiado en lo que significaba si Stiles aparecía. Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo en la curiosidad. Pasaron solo diez minutos antes de que pudiera oír el sonido del jeep que venía por la calle.

  
Su corazón saltó a su garganta y miró intensamente a la entrada del estacionamiento. Un momento después, esa pieza azul familiar de basura entro a la vista y estacionó a unos pocos espacios del auto de Derek. Derek no podía respirar. Stiles abrió la puerta y se deslizó fuera sin ganas hasta que sus pies se encontraron nuevamente. Al principio no notó a Derek, pero cuando lo hizo, parecía sorprendido.

  
"Hey", saludó, cerrando la puerta de golpe y caminando casualmente. "¿Qué estás haciendo'?"

  
"¿Qué?" La voz de Derek sonó como un grito ahogado, porque no podía creer que Stiles estuviera parado allí.

  
Stiles sonrió un poco nerviosamente antes de decidirse a sonreír. Hizo un gesto a Derek y su conjunto. "Amigo, quiero decir ¿por qué estás afuera con una camiseta y jeans cuando hace frío suficiente para ver tu aliento? ¿Te posesionaste? Parece que has visto un fantasma”. Levantó las manos a la defensiva. "Espera, por favor no me digas que lo hiciste, sin embargo. Si los fantasmas son reales, creo que me gustaría omitir esto".

  
"Estás bien", dijo Derek, el alivio finalmente ganando sobre el shock. Él cerró la distancia entre ellos y jaló a Stiles en un fuerte abrazo. El otro dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa pero por lo demás no lo rechazó. Derek dejó que sus manos recorrieran la espalda de Stiles, sintiendo la sólida e inamovible firmeza de sus músculos y huesos. Cuando golpeó la parte inferior de su espalda, Stiles se sacudió y se alejó.

  
"¡Guau!", Dijo, con la cara sonrojada. "¿Qué- qué está pasando ahora? He cambiado de opinión. ¿Estás en celo o algo así? Amigo. Estoy-“

  
"Tuve un sueño", dijo Derek, tratando de recomponerse. "Tu- ... No lo lograste. Lo siento."

 

"Nah. Eso es-Me alegro de que fuera solo un sueño”. Todavía parecía nervioso. "¿Estabas... ahem? ¿Ibas a correr? No te detendré”.

 

"No voy a correr". Ya no. Quería absorber tanto de Stiles como pudiera. "Iba a ir al centro comercial. ¿Querías venir?

  
"¿Huh? Por supuesto. Quiero decir, será una casa loca a las diez, pero hagámoslo. ¿Qué estás buscando? "Stiles ya se dirigía hacia el Camaro y Derek sonrió ante eso.

  
"No estoy buscando nada. Hice un pedido la semana pasada y llegó. Tengo que ir a recogerlo". Incluso si Stiles hubiera querido conducir solo, Derek no lo habría dejado. No después de ese terrible sueño. Iba a mantener a Stiles lo más cerca posible todo el día.

 

\- - -

  
  
De camino al centro comercial, Stiles jugaba con la radio, deteniéndose en una estación que solía reproducir una buena mezcla de canciones nuevas y antiguas, pero durante todo el mes de diciembre estaba dedicada estrictamente a la música navideña. Al principio, Stiles tarareaba o articulaba palabras, pero luego cantaba en voz baja, luego cantaba normalmente, y cuando llegaron al centro comercial cantó " All I Want For Christmas" de Mariah Carey como si fuera su himno personal.

  
Derek se las arregló para contener la risa, pero fue una lucha cuando Stiles tocó las notas altas y dramáticamente le dio una palmada a Derek en el hombro. Y no pudo evitar sonreír cada vez que Stiles cantaba “All I want for Christmas is you, baby!” (¡Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú, bebé!) Mientras usaba su teléfono como micrófono y señalaba a Derek. Por supuesto, también señaló a las personas al azar que pasaron, pero todavía se sentía bien ser la primera elección.

  
Estacionaron después de una bella interpretación de Stiles de 'Frosty the Snowman', que Derek cortésmente dejó tocar antes de apagar el motor. Luego se pasearon por el centro comercial, rodeados de cientos de compradores de última hora.

  
"Así que mi padre invitó a Parrish a la cena de mañana en la noche", dijo Stiles, rebotando ligeramente mientras caminaba, aún excitado por su enérgico canto. "No le hables del muérdago, porque voy a colgar algunos, probablemente frente a todos los baños y también en las vigas junto al sofá, y todos los demás terminarán sentados a dos pies uno del otro, pero Parrish no tiene idea y quiero ver a quién atrapa accidentalmente. Realmente estoy esperando a Argent o Jackson. Preferiblemente, Jackson, porque creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que el Sr. Argent es demasiado atractivo para su edad y ex-profesión".

  
"Estamos aquí", anunció Derek cuando llegaron a la joyería y se aclaró la garganta. "Y, sí, supongo. Si te gustan los hombres mayores Mi percepción de él es un poco parcial ya que su familia cazó a la mía durante años, pero seguro”.

  
Stiles asintió, echando un vistazo a las pantallas. "Bueno, yo podría ser una de las pocas personas a las que nunca amenazó, así que no tengo ese problema. También sí. Yo eh-" Hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta, su ritmo cardíaco de repente se puso un poco nervioso. "Creo que es seguro decir que me gustan los chicos mayores. Quiero decir, tal vez no tan mayores", enmendó, levantando una mano hacia Derek y luciendo como si lo hubieran atrapado diciendo algo desagradable. "¿Pero tú sabes, como, mayores? ¿Que yo?"

  
Derek sonrió, la calidez florecía en su pecho y estómago. "Creo que lo sigo", dijo, pensando en el sueño de anoche. Pero fue solo un sueño. Stiles no se le había confesado hoy. Aún así, sonaba como si él pudiera. Lo hizo accidentalmente a propósito admitir que era bisexual otra vez.

  
En todo caso, la comprensión de Derek parecía hacer que Stiles estuviera más ansioso, pero sonrió a cambio, por lo que Derek fingió no darse cuenta. Fue al mostrador y habló con la vendedora, quien desapareció en la parte de atrás y luego trajo una pequeña caja azul. Cuando ella la abrió, Derek se sintió complacido y nervioso. La pulsera y su caja eran idénticos en su sueño, pero también eran perfectos.

 

Dándole las gracias, Derek tomó la caja y la miró más cerca. Stiles se deslizó a su lado y se puso de puntillas para obtener un mejor ángulo mirando por encima.

 

"Bonita. Entonces, uh, ¿para quién es?", preguntó. Trató de sonar desinteresado, pero todo sobre él gritaba su interés- desde su postura hasta su ritmo cardíaco.

 

"¿Honestamente? Para ti”. Derek asintió con la cabeza hacia la caja. Dirigió su atención a la vendedora. "Gracias. Es perfecto". Todo al respecto era exactamente según las especificaciones. La mujer le agradeció su preferencia y luego Derek cerró la caja y salió.

 

Stiles casi se cayó cuando trató de abortar su posición de inclinación y seguirlo, pero logró recuperarse y luego tropezó con Derek. "Espera", llamó para disminuir la velocidad de Derek. "¿Para mí? ¿En serio?"

  
"Sí, en serio. Es tu regalo de Navidad”. Derek fue lento pero no se detuvo. "Si eres paciente, te lo daré en el automóvil".

 

"¿Cuándo ALGUNA VEZ has sabido que soy paciente, Derek? Eso no es justo", se quejó Stiles. Y sin embargo, logró mantener su boca cerrada mientras salían atravesando el centro comercial y caminando por casi todo el estacionamiento.

 

Derek no pudo evitar estar divertido. Stiles estaba tan interesado en la pulsera que físicamente se contenía a sí mismo de hablar o incluso de rebotar. Sus brazos estaban apretados y rectos a su lado, su paso demasiado medido para ser natural. Definitivamente quería la pulsera.

 

Cuando llegaron al auto, Derek se giró y se inclinó ligeramente para enfrentar a Stiles. Sacó la caja y la abrió, ofreciéndola a Stiles. El movimiento se sintió como una propuesta de anillo de bodas que Derek casi titubeó, pero en su mente podía oír a Stiles confesar y podía saborear a Stiles en sus labios, y sabía que si Stiles tomaba la pulsera como un anillo, Derek no lo corregiría.

 

"Guau. ¿Qué dice?" Stiles sacó cuidadosamente el artículo de la caja y lo levantó para atrapar la luz.

  
"Es un encantamiento druida. La pulsera es de plata pura, y con el encanto que tiene, puedes utilizar la pulsera como una pistola paralizante en criaturas míticas". Explicó Derek, y sintió una fuerte sensación de déjà vu. ¿Era esto exactamente lo que había dicho en su sueño? "¿Ves dónde dice cosantóir? Dilo mientras lo lleva puesto, y es como cargar un aturdidor. Solo durará un segundo, y no estoy sugiriendo que sea infalible, pero debería ser suficiente para ayudar a desviar algunas cosas”.

 

"Hermano" Stiles estaba casi sin aliento. "¿Cómo... cuánto costó esto?" Bajó la pulsera y finalmente miró a Derek con asombro. "No, en serio. Esto probablemente cueste demasiado. ¿Por qué conseguiste esto para mí?”

  
Derek tragó saliva. Fue muy similar. No, fue más que eso. Fue exactamente lo mismo. Las palabras de Stiles en su sueño se hicieron eco ahora, y de repente Derek estaba atascado recordando el cuerpo aplastado de Stiles en el auto. Recordó esa desesperanza, y recordó lo feliz que había estado cuando se despertó y descubrió que en realidad no había sucedido. Anoche, había perdido a Stiles, pero hoy todavía podía ganar. Era posible que Stiles lo amara en la vida real, ¿verdad? Y él estaba aquí, justo enfrente de Derek, y dándole la oportunidad perfecta para expresar sus sentimientos.

  
"Te amo", admitió, con la voz medio atrapada en la garganta por el recuerdo del sueño. Se aclaró la garganta. "Quiero decir... No, eso es correcto. Lo compré para protegerte... porque te amo".

 

"¿Qué-?" Stiles casi deja caer la pulsera, pero logró retener su agarre. Su ritmo cardíaco se disparó, su cara se sonrojó y sus pupilas se dilataron. Derek sonrió. Las señales químicas fueron prometedoras.

   
"Lo digo en serio. Sé que no soy el mejor en discursos ni en comunicación, pero lo hago. Te amo. Y quiero que estés a salvo. Cerró el joyero y lo deslizó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante y, vacilante, extendió la mano para acunar un lado de la cara de Stiles. Las señales eran buenas, pero ¿Stiles aceptaría un beso?

 

Lo haría, porque cerró la distancia entre ellos antes de que Derek pudiera considerarlo, y rompió sus labios al azar contra los de Derek, agarrándose a la parte delantera de su camisa en busca de estabilidad. La mano que sujetaba la pulsera estaba apretada alrededor de la cadena y Derek casi juraría que Stiles estaba temblando, pero también podría haber sido él. Estaba sucediendo. En la vida real, Stiles lo estaba besando y aceptando su confesión.

 

Este fue el mejor día de la vida de Derek.

 

"Mierda", Stiles suspiró cuando se retiró, manteniéndose lo suficientemente cerca como para besarse nuevamente si surgía la sensación. "Amigo. Derek. Yo estaba-" Él se rió. "Estaba planeando decírtelo hoy también. Te amo. Hombre, esto es salvaje”. Dio un paso hacia atrás lo suficiente como para usar sus manos y deslizó la pulsera, el brillante sol brillaba en el metal, y lo sostuvo para presumir. "Totalmente voy a mostrarlo mañana para que todos puedan ver que tengo el novio hombre lobo más genial, más caliente y más increíble. ¿Okay? Ok. "Tiró de la pulsera para hacerla girar alrededor de su muñeca.

 

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Derek lo detuvo con un abrazo. Podía oír a Stiles en su cabeza continuar esa diatriba al preguntar si en realidad estaban saliendo ahora, y no quería escuchar a Stiles decirlo en voz alta. Todo era demasiado similar al sueño - las partes buenas, sí, pero él no quería probarlo y ver hasta dónde llegaban las similitudes.

 

"El Mejor. Regalo de Navidad. De la historia", murmuró Stiles en el pecho de Derek.

 

Eso hizo que Derek se sintiera bien, pero también se sintió aterrador.

 

\- - - -

 

En lugar de ir al cine, Derek sugirió que volvieran a su lugar. Podrían ver maratones de películas navideñas en la televisión, de la manera que originalmente había pensado que Stiles querría en su sueño. Su casa era más segura, ¿no? Además, el jeep estaba en el estacionamiento.

 

En el camino de regreso, Stiles intentó cantar de nuevo, pero se distraía con el brillo del sol en la pulsera. Se detendría en la mitad de la línea para mirarlo y sonreír lentamente. El comienzo de la siguiente línea en la canción generalmente lo despertaba de lo que sea que estuviera pensando, y él seguía cantando como si nada hubiera pasado, pero Derek lo notaba todas y cada una de las veces. El hombre lobo también sonreía, pero Stiles nunca lo miró, demasiado interesado en su nueva joya y en las decoraciones navideñas que pasaron.

 

Cuando estacionaron junto al edificio de condominios, Stiles saltó rápidamente del automóvil. Corrió alrededor del camaro para encontrarse con Derek en el otro lado cuando terminó de apagar el auto y salió. La puerta del lado del conductor se cerró y luego Stiles se presionó en el espacio personal de Derek, inclinándose para un beso. Derek no se opuso, acercando a Stiles y manteniendo una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Su cabello se sentía bien deslizándose entre los dedos de Derek. Su aliento fue un alivio cuando rozó la piel de las mejillas de Derek entre besos.

 

"Estoy tan contento", murmuró Derek cuando Stiles se echó hacia atrás y comenzó a presionar su boca en la garganta de Derek.

 

"¿Acerca de? ¿De mí mordisqueando torpemente tu cuello?" preguntó Stiles, el nerviosismo y la excitación mezclados en su voz.

 

Derek negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva. "Eso fue un sueño", admitió.

 

Stiles vaciló, claramente preocupado por la emoción de la situación, pero Derek se inclinó y lo besó de nuevo antes de hacer su propio progreso por el pálido cuello de Stiles. La tensión de Stiles era obvia no solo en su pulso, sino también en cómo se reía al sentir la boca de Derek sobre su piel. Se inclinó reflexivamente y se frotó el cuello.

 

"Lo siento. Lo siento". Estaba sonriendo a su pesar. "Lo siento, me haces cosquillas".

 

Derek le devolvió la sonrisa. "Estás nervioso. Está bien". Su teléfono sonó desde su bolsillo y suspiró. "¿Qué tal si nos dirigimos hacia arriba?" Le tendió las llaves a Stiles al mismo tiempo que sacaba su teléfono. Una mirada a la pantalla mostró que la llamada era del sheriff. "En realidad, necesito tomar esto primero. Ten las películas preparadas y subiré tan pronto como haya terminado".

 

"¿Todo bien?" Preguntó Stiles.

 

"Sí. Es tu padre. "Derek miró a Stiles y frunció el ceño. "Cálmate. No voy a decirle que nos estábamos besando. Ahora ve. Estaré ahí antes de que desbloquees la puerta”.

 

Probablemente era cierto. La llamada no podría tomar tanto tiempo. Stiles lo consideró pero luego asintió y giró sobre sus talones. Derek lo vio desaparecer en el edificio cuando aceptó la llamada y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

 

"Buenos días, sheriff", saludó.

 

"Señor Hale, ¿eres consciente que tenías un compromiso aquí en la estación esta mañana? ", preguntó el hombre mayor.

 

Mierda. Derek había olvidado por completo la patrulla a raíz de saber que Stiles estaba vivo. "Lo siento, señor. Stiles apareció en mi edificio esta mañana y...

 

"¿Está todo bien?" El sheriff lo interrumpió, una leve preocupación teñía su tono.

 

"¿Qué? Sí. Todo estuvo bien. Él no podía dormir. Estaba demasiado nervioso por mañana ", explicó Derek, dándose cuenta solo después de decirlo que la excusa era lo que Stiles había dicho en el sueño, no en la vida real. "De todos modos, me distraje. Lo siento. Puedo ir a arreglarlo ahora antes de comenzar nuestra maratón".

 

"No, no. No lo hagas. "Suspiró, pero no fue un sonido decepcionado. "Quédate con Stiles. Ha estado esperando pasar el día contigo por una semana. La patrulla puede esperar hasta después de Navidad. Tenemos muchos otros".

 

"¿Señor?" Derek frunció el ceño. No le gustaba no cumplir una promesa. "No volverá a suceder".

 

"Lo sé. No te preocupes por ello. Para ser honesto, estaba más preocupado de que algo sobrenatural hubiera sucedido. Cuando un hombre lobo no se presenta a una compromiso... Bueno, estoy seguro de que puedes comprender mi preocupación". Ahora su voz tenía un poco de burla. "De todos modos, espero que el maratón vaya bien. Los veré a los dos mañana".

 

"¿Mañana?" ¿Ambos?

 

"No tengo el hábito de engañarme a mí mismo, Derek. Sé que Stiles probablemente encontrará la forma de pasar la noche en tu casa”.

 

Las entrañas de Derek se agitaron y su mente se llenó instantáneamente de ideas que no debería tener sobre su primera noche con alguien mucho menos experimentado. Seguramente el sheriff tampoco lo quiso decir de esa manera. Derek estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos, de hecho, que le tomó un momento demasiado largo darse cuenta de que la línea había estado en silencio por un minuto completo.

 

"¿Cuál es la dirección de tu edificio?" preguntó el sheriff de repente, tomando a Derek con la guardia baja.

 

"7900 N. Preserve Blvd", respondió tan pronto como la pregunta tuvo sentido. "¿Por qué?"

 

"Llegó un pedido para que enviemos un automóvil allí". Hubo una pausa con mucho ruido de fondo mientras el sheriff se movía alrededor de su recinto. "Sanders, ¿de qué se trata la llamada?"

 

"Yo-", la voz de Derek atrapada en su garganta y miró hacia la puerta por la que Stiles había desaparecido. "Te llamare luego."

 

Terminó la llamada y marcó el número de Stiles incluso mientras se dirigía hacia las puertas. Cuando llegó al piso del vestíbulo, cuatro tonos habían sonado y colgó con una maldición. Cerrando los ojos, respiró profundamente y luego se volvió hacia las escaleras. ¿Stiles había decidido subir por ellas?

 

"Mierda". Derek esperaba que su ansiedad fuera infundada, pero de todos modos subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

 

El aroma de Stiles se hizo más fuerte cuanto más arriba subió Derek. En lugar de hacer que Derek se sintiera mejor, solo hizo que su corazón palpitara más con temor. Podía ver a Stiles en su mente, aplastado y roto en su jeep. Podía escuchar la angustia del Sheriff.

 

No, solo había sido un sueño. Stiles solo había muerto en su sueño, y esto no se parecía en nada a su sueño. No había camión para aplastarlo cinco vuelos arriba. No había tres patrullas bloqueando la calle. No hubo vidrios rotos. Stiles estaba bien.

 

Oyó voces en el siguiente rellano y su boca se secó. Estaban preocupados, voces nerviosas, y ninguno de ellas era de Stiles. Y había un nuevo olor en el aire, tan fuerte que podía saborear el hierro. Sangre.

 

Cuando llegó al siguiente tramo de escaleras, su estómago cayó tan fuerte que casi vomitó. Se sentía como asfixia, pero sabía, lógicamente, que no era así. La lógica no lo ayudó a rectificar la escena frente a él.

 

"No, no, no". Su voz era áspera y llamó la atención de las dos jóvenes al otro lado del rellano. Una estaba llorando mientras que la otra tenía un teléfono presionado en su oreja, pero Derek las ignoró. A dos pies a su derecha, el cuerpo de Stiles estaba extendido sobre la alfombra. La sangre se derramaba lentamente, tan lentamente detrás de su cabeza desde donde la había roto en el zócalo.

 

No, Derek había evitado que Stiles subiera a su jeep. No había dejado conducir a Stiles. Fue incluso tres horas antes. No, Derek había cambiado los acontecimientos para que su sueño no funcionara. ¡No! ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto?

 

"¡¿Stiles?!" gritó sin necesidad, sorprendiendo a las mujeres que llamaron al 911. Se dejó caer al lado del otro y checó el pulso. No podía escuchar uno, pero tal vez su propio pulso era demasiado fuerte. No. No sintió nada. Respirando con fuerza, agarró la cara de Stiles y tomó aliento. Aún nada.

 

"Se cayó", explicó la mujer que lloraba. "Estábamos- Estábamos esperando el elevador. Él gritó. Ahí- Oh Dios mío. Escuchamos algo golpeando y luego él solo- él solo-”

 

"No se movió después de que golpeó el rellano. Llamamos al 911 inmediatamente. Todavía estoy con ellos", la otra mujer terminó cuando quedó claro que su contraparte no podía. Su atención volvió a su teléfono. "Lo siento. No, apareció un hombre. Creo que él conoce al otro chico".

 

Vagamente, Derek podía escuchar al operador del 911 al otro lado de la llamada, pero no le importó. ¿Caer por las escaleras? ¿Primero Stiles se aplastó? ¡Ahora se cayó de las escaleras! ¡La gente se cayó de las escaleras todo el tiempo! ¿Por qué esta vez terminó en la muerte de Stiles?

 

"Stiles, no otra vez", gruñó y agarró al otro por los hombros. Irracionalmente, sacudió a Stiles para tratar de despertarlo, pero no funcionó. Él sabía que no funcionaría. Pero- "¡Maldición! ¡No otra vez!"

 

Probablemente sonaba loco. Demonios, se sentía loco. Fue como tener una premonición, solo que sucedió totalmente diferente. Poniéndose de pie, Derek cubrió su boca y sintió como si estuviera sofocando de nuevo. Retrocedió varios pasos hasta chocar contra la pared opuesta, luego le temblaron las rodillas y deslizó abajo su trasero. La mujer del teléfono se arrodilló junto a él y le preguntó varias veces si estaba bien, pero no respondió.

 

Sus ojos estaban atrapados en los ojos cerrados de Stiles, su pecho inmóvil. Derek no entendió. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Por qué sucedió a pesar de todo el esfuerzo de Derek? ¿Por qué?

 

\- - - -

 

Tumbado sobre su espalda, mirando al techo, Derek debatió la evidencia a favor del destino. ¿Estaba Stiles solo destinado a morir hoy? ¿En su vigésima segunda Nochebuena? ¿Por qué el destino le enviará un sueño profético solo para matar a Stiles de una manera totalmente diferente? ¿Cuál era el punto? ¿Eso significaba que no era el destino? ¿Fue solo una coincidencia?

 

Esa idea le gustaba incluso menos que el destino.

 

Scott había llamado una hora antes, preocupado por Derek. Aparentemente se había encontrado con el sheriff en el hospital. En medio de su propia pena, el sheriff había mencionado que Stiles había estado visitando a Derek y que Derek había estado hablando por teléfono con él cuando recibió la llamada. No, Derek no quería que viniera. Sí, él estaba... bien. Él estaría bien. Gracias, Scott.

 

Los paramédicos habían anunciado a Stiles muerto en la escena. El oficial que se presentó antes de que nadie supiera quién era la víctima recibió una declaración de ambas chicas e incluso de Derek, pero parecía perdido todo el tiempo, incapaz de dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Stiles. Derek conocía la sensación.

 

Había ido al hospital con el cuerpo para que alguien estuviera allí para saludar a Melissa cuando lo viera. Y había ido a ver al sheriff cuando llegó momentos más tarde. En muchos sentidos, Derek se sentía entumecido. Había pasado por esta montaña rusa incluso veinticuatro horas antes, por lo que el shock había desaparecido más rápido. Ahora él solo sintió... nada. Él estaba vacío.

 

Solo cuando supo que tanto Melissa como el sheriff estaban estables, Derek fue hacia su casa. El camaro estaba en casa y no le gustaban los taxis, así que se había corrido. Corrió el largo camino a casa pero tomó el elevador. Aún no se había limpiado la sangre de la alfombra, y Derek necesitaría ser quien ordenara el piso de reemplazo, pero eso no podría hacerse hasta el día después de Navidad. Así que tomó el elevador, respirando pesadamente por su carrera y sus emociones.

 

Sus piernas no lo llevarían a la cama, así que se dejó caer en el sofá, y allí estaba cuatro horas más tarde, mirando al techo. Él quería estar furioso con el universo. Quería estar angustiado por el resultado. Quería... sentir algo, cualquier cosa, pero en su lugar se sintió desconectado.

 

A pesar de todo, Stiles había muerto de nuevo. O por primera vez. Él no estaba realmente seguro que era el sueño y qué era real. Él ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el sueño fuera un sueño. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, de cualquier manera.

 

Finalmente se durmió, pero se sintió más como si cayera en coma. Se sentía como si no le importara si se despertaba de nuevo, porque de cualquier forma estaría catatónico.


	3. Día 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, en el tercer capítulo,sabremos más o menos por donde va la cosa y a casi es la mitad del fanfic :O  
> También quiero compartir que sigo emocionada porque el viernes pasado salió el libro That irresistible poison de Alessandra Hazard y totalmente adoro sus libros, lo leí enseguida, todo el fin de semana volví a leer el libro (ya lo leí como 8 veces XD) es excelente, lo amé.

 Hoy fue el peor día de la vida de Derek Hale.

  
A las siete de la mañana, su despertador zumbó y sonó, despertándolo. Lentamente, con odio, se levantó de la forma en que se había quedado dormido, cara frente a la almohada, y tocó el botón de apagado. Miró la hora brillando desde la esfera del reloj y frunció el ceño cuando sintió el frío del aire en sus brazos desnudos.

 

Gruñendo, agarró el reloj y lo tiró a la pared. Se rompió en una cantidad satisfactoria de escombros. Derek se empujó el resto del camino y sacó las piernas de la cama. Agarrando su teléfono, revisó la fecha.

 

Nochebuena.

 

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era Nochebuena otra vez? ¿Ver a Stiles morir dos veces no era suficiente? No necesitaba una puerta giratoria de las muertes de Stiles. Ya estaría atormentado por las primeras dos imágenes por el resto de su vida. Quería que la primera vez fuera un sueño, ¿pero después de dos? Todavía quería desesperadamente que fueran sueños, pero las posibilidades de eso eran imposibles.

 

Gruñendo, se levantó y se vistió. Ignoró la camisa azul y se fue con rojo en su lugar. Tan pronto como estuvo vestido, agarró sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta. El elevador fue su reacción instintiva, no quería ver la sangre, pero se obligó a sí mismo a tomar las escaleras. Como esperaba, la escalera estaba intachable. Sin rodapié agrietado. Sin sangre manchando la alfombra.

 

El frío aire de diciembre lo golpeó cuando salió, pero no se detuvo. Se deslizó en el Camaro y golpeó el encendido. Sin siquiera esperar a que la calefacción comenzara a funcionar, se retiró y dirigió a la ciudad. No esperaría a Stiles. Él no tendría sus propias esperanzas así. En su lugar, se estaba dirigiendo a ver a la única persona que podría tener una pista sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

 

El letrero de la clínica veterinaria decía que no estaría abierta durante otras dos horas, pero Derek abrió la puerta y entró de todos modos. Por qué Deaton no cerró la puerta cuando no estaba abierto siempre era curioso. Era casi como si supiera que los negocios sobrenaturales llegarían antes de las horas publicadas.

 

"Derek", saludó el ex-emisario, sin sorpresa. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

 

"Déjame entrar a la parte de atrás", gruñó Derek, mirando hacia abajo, donde la puerta de la parte posterior estaba cerrada.

 

"Una vez que te calmes, lo haré. En tu estado, enviarás a todos los animales de allá atrás a un frenesí”. Deaton siempre era muy tranquilo. Por lo general, eso estaba bien. Derek lo encontró frustrante por el momento, pero trató de hacer lo que le dijo y tomó varias respiraciones lentas.

 

Solo después de la tercera se dio cuenta de que sus ojos probablemente habían resplandecido de un azul brilante. Podía decir cuándo el resplandor desapareció porque todo su cuerpo se sentía menos frenético. Se sintió más humano. Al otro lado del mostrador, Deaton sonrió a sabiendas y desenganchó la puerta. Con un movimiento de bienvenida, guió a Derek hacia atrás para que no los interrumpieran y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

 

"Dime lo que pasó", instó el hombre mayor.

 

Derek se apoyó en la mesa de metal en el centro de la habitación y gimió. "No lo sé. Esta es mi tercera Nochebuena consecutiva". Miró al veterinario y vio la confusión allí. "Estoy viviendo el mismo día una y otra vez".

 

"¿Como  en Groundhog Day?[1]", Preguntó Deaton.

 

"¿Qué tiene que ver un animal viendo su sombra con esto?", Preguntó Derek, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Estaba Deaton perdiendo completamente el punto?

 

Con un largo suspiro, Deaton negó con la cabeza. "Es una película, Derek. Donde-... no importa. No importa. Probemos y descubramos esto. ¿Hay algo que parece estar conectando los días? ¿Algo que sucede todos los días, independientemente de otros cambios? Esa podría ser la fuerza impulsora". 

 

Resistiendo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, Derek asintió. "Muchas cosas permanecen iguales. Me despierto de la misma formar. El clima es el mismo. Todavía estoy contratado para arreglar la patrulla en la estación. Recojo el regalo que pedí en el centro comercial. Stiles aparece en mi casa por la mañana, pero el primer día se fue a su casa y nos reunimos para almorzar más tarde, y al día siguiente vino conmigo al centro comercial".

 

"¿Stiles, dijiste?" Deaton frunció el ceño un poco. "¿Stiles hace algo... diferente? De lo normal, quiero decir".

 

"¿Además de morir?", preguntó con un fuerte sarcasmo. Deaton no parecía divertido, así que Derek se detuvo para pensar en ello. Nada en Stiles parecía fuera de lo común cada día, aparte de su nerviosismo general por su confesión. Derek sintió que su rostro calentarse ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que explicar eso, pero eso era tonto. Él no debería sentirse avergonzado por ello. "Stiles eligió hoy para confesarme".

 

"¿Confesar?" Deaton se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.

 

"Él me dijo que me amaba. Y le dije lo mismo", explicó Derek, cruzando sus brazos también, pero los suyos estaban a la defensiva. "Sin embargo, no veo cómo eso podría ser la causa de su muerte".

 

"Es una idea curiosa, sin duda. ¿Qué más sucede durante tu día?" El veterinario relajó su postura, notando la forma en que Derek lo había imitado, y en su lugar se inclinó sobre la mesa.

 

Pensándolo bien, Derek frunció el ceño. "El sheriff se derrumba. Hay mucho llanto, pero no veo a todos en el grupo cada vez. Ni siquiera fui al hospital las dos veces. Al final, estoy de vuelta en mi casa. Me siento entumecido. A la mañana siguiente, lo hago todo de nuevo".

 

Deaton tarareó y se dirigió hacia un archivador. Cuando abrió un cajón y comenzó a buscar algo, el bolsillo de Derek zumbó. Sacó su teléfono, confundido, y vio el nombre de Stiles iluminar la pantalla. Con los nervios un poco más apretados de lo normal, Derek abrió el texto.

 

_"¿Dónde estás? Fui a tu lugar pero no estás en casa”._

 

Frunció el ceño hacia la pantalla. Stiles había aparecido igual que los últimos dos días. No fueron solo sueños horribles. Realmente estaba reviviendo todo de nuevo. Negando con la cabeza, tipeó una respuesta rápida.

 

_"Haciendo unos mandados."_

 

Pasó menos de un minuto antes de que el mensaje se volviera a encender.

 

_"Genial. ¿Sigue en pie lo del almuerzo?_

 

Derek miró a Deaton, quien estaba sacando varios archivos de tamaño imponente. "Hey, Doc. ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar? Podría buscar algunos de esos archivos por ti”. Parte de él esperaba que Deaton le dijera que se fuera, que necesitaba tiempo para investigar solo. Una parte de él esperaba poder ser útil y encontrar una solución al problema.

 

"No. Gracias, Sr. Hale, pero estos archivos contienen varios elementos de importancia que preferiría no mostrar a nadie a menos que sea absolutamente necesario". Su voz era levemente aireada, su atención se dividía entre examinar el archivo en su mano y formar una respuesta coherente para Derek. "Si tiene compromisos para atender durante el día, es libre de irse. Esto podría llevarme algún tiempo, pero te enviaré un mensaje de texto si encuentro algo".

 

Derek gruñó su respuesta, no muy seguro de cuán decepcionado estaba o lo que le causaba más desilusión. Se fue sin decir una palabra, deslizándose en el asiento delantero del Camaro con un suspiro. Había venido a Deaton en busca de respuestas y se fue sin nada. Estaba acostumbrado a mantenerse agachado, registrando archivos con Stiles o al menos Peter, o persiguiendo al villano con sus sentidos intensificados, como un perro sobrenatural de búsqueda y rescate. Que le dijeran que básicamente volviera a su rutina normal de arreglar autos y las citas de almuerzo no era como esperaba que el encuentro terminara.

 

Hablando de citas de almuerzo-

 

Derek sacó su teléfono de nuevo y frunció el ceño hacia la pantalla. ¿Quería tener un almuerzo con Stiles cuando sabía que el otro simplemente se le confesaría y eventualmente moriría? ¿Podría enfrentarse a Stiles sabiendo todo eso?

 

" _Sí_ ”.

 

Dios, él necesitaba mejorar en eso. Su respuesta fue más que patética. Pero la verdad era que Derek quería ver a Stiles aún más después de verlo muerto dos veces. Ver a Stiles, por muy agridulce y melancólico que lo hiciera sentir en teoría, sabía que sería refrescante y relajante en persona. Ver a Stiles respirando y animando era el único elixir que Derek necesitaba... hasta que Deaton descubriera cómo arreglar todo, por supuesto.

 

\-- -- -- -- -- --

 

Como debía seguir sus compromisos, Derek pasó por la estación de policía para arreglar su patrulla de nuevo. Y como él ya había arreglado el automóvil hace dos días, sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba y lo hizo en la mitad del tiempo. Eso no le dejó tiempo al Sheriff para terminar su negocio y salir a hablar con él, pero Derek no quería verlo de todos modos. Stiles, vivo y sonriente, era un alivio, pero cada vez que Derek veía al sheriff recordaba su angustia, y hasta que resolvieran el problema y salvaran a Stiles, probablemente era todo lo que Derek volvería a ver.

 

Sin embargo, Parrish estaba libre cuando Derek entró para informar que había terminado, y se apresuró antes de que Derek pudiera escapar.

 

"Oye, Derek. Entonces, ¿cuál es el pronóstico de la patrulla?", preguntó, toda amabilidad casual.

 

"Ella es aceptable. Pero la próxima vez, intente sobrecalentarte  _fuera_  del automóvil, ¿de acuerdo? Solo puedes evitar escribir un 'sabueso del infierno' en un informe limitadas veces”. Levantó una ceja en un gesto de regaño burlón pero no pudo contener la expresión cuando Jordan comenzó a reírse.

 

"Anotado". Cruzó su brazo flojo e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. "Así que me enteré de que irás a la casa McCall nuevamente para Navidad".

 

Antes de que pudiera pensar en ello, Derek respondió una pregunta que Jordan aún no había formulado. "La cena comienza a las seis, pero la mayoría de la gente aparece a las cuatro. Stiles esconde muérdago por toda la casa y todos te harán responder por ello. Así que evita caminar junto a alguien a menos que estés de acuerdo con besarlos ".

 

El Sabueso del infierno parecía un poco sorprendido, pero se adaptó rápidamente y solo sonó ligeramente confundido cuando respondió. "Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta. Oye, ¿cómo sabías que fui invitado? El sheriff solo me invitó esta mañana cuando descubrió que no tenía planes ".

 

Bueno, mierda. Derek se encogió de hombros, ganando tiempo para pensar en una excusa. "Um. Stiles. Me envió un mensaje de texto esta mañana antes de venir a arreglar la patrulla”. No era una mentira, pero la implicación de que esos textos tenían algo que ver con Jordan Parrish y la cena de Navidad lo era.

 

"Oh. Debería haberlo adivinado. Stiles te dice todo estos días". El oficial sonrió de manera medio traviesa. "Hablando de- oí que tienes una cita para almorzar hoy".

 

"Sí. Iremos a tomar un bocado a Arby's. Veremos cómo va desde allí”. Derek se limpió las manos en el trapo y se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que era cualquier otro día. Pero si se quedaba más tiempo, podría mencionar accidentalmente los perritos calientes envueltos en tocino de Parrish antes de que el oficial lo hiciera y parecería aún más inusual de lo que ya lo hacía. Decidiendo que era hora de una salida sin problemas, Derek se guardó el trapo en el bolsillo y asintió con la cabeza respetuosamente hacia el oficial. Dio un paso atrás y dijo: "Te veré mañana, Parrish". Porque ya fuera que el día se reiniciara o no, el sentimiento seguía siendo cierto.

 

"Estoy deseando que llegue".

 

\-- -- -- --

 

Derek llegó a Arby's media hora antes de lo previsto, lo que significaba que estaba allí cuando Stiles apareció diez minutos antes. La primera vez que Derek vivió este día, encontró a Stiles en el baño, preocupándose por su confesión. La tercera vez, Stiles no tuvo tiempo de trabajar en su frenesí. En cambio, se sobresaltó al ver a Derek ya sentado y lo saludó con torpeza. Luego dio un paso vacilante en dirección a Derek antes de darse cuenta de que estaba siendo más extraño de lo normal y se apresuró.

 

"Oye. Estás aquí temprano", saludó, deslizándose en la cabina.

 

"Terminé mi negocio en la estación temprano, lo que significaba que tenía que terminar el resto de mis recados temprano. Así que aquí estoy". Derek sonrió a pesar de su estómago nervioso. Ver a Stiles siempre tuvo una especie de efecto calmante sobre él. Se preguntó si alguna vez le había contado eso a Stiles.

 

"Oh, Dios. Increíble. ¿Así que estás listo para mañana?” Stiles echó un vistazo a la línea y luego a su mesa vacía. "¿Quieres ir a hacer fila?"

 

Derek se rió del hecho de que Stiles hizo dos preguntas seguidas sin esperar una respuesta, pero también asintió. Se levantaron juntos y se acercaron al mostrador para ordenar. Actualmente ellos eran los únicos en la fila, por lo que fueron atendidos bastante rápido. Mientras esperaban la comida, Derek apoyó la cadera en el mostrador y observó a Stiles moverse. Estaba nervioso - como la primera vez. Su piel olía a nervios y excitación, y sus manos no dejaban de tamborilear en sus piernas.

 

Una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó en los labios de Derek y él no luchó contra eso. Después de un momento de mirar el menú ya había ordenado, Stiles miró hacia allí y fue sorprendido por la expresión de Derek.

 

"¿Qué?", preguntó, pero una sonrisa contagió su tono cuando la sonrisa de Derek le inundó la cara.

 

"No creo que alguna vez te lo haya dicho", reflexionó Derek en voz alta, recordando los años que se conocían.

 

"¿Decirme qué?" Stiles apartó la mirada cuando el empleado detrás del escritorio deslizó su orden. Él les dio las gracias y luego volvieron a su mesa. Una vez sentado, Stiles cogió su hamburguesa y repitió: "¿Decirme qué?"

 

"Que eres mi ancla", admitió Derek.

 

Stiles hizo una pausa, con la hamburguesa a medio camino de su boca, y bajó la comida de sus labios. "Como- como 'calmarte de la furia de la luna llena, ¿recordarte que tienes un ancla humana? ¿Como ‘anclarme en medio de una mala situación’ ese tipo de ancla? ¿Como todas las novias que Scott ha tenido alguna vez como ancla? Como-"

 

Derek se acercó y tocó el brazo de Stiles para detenerlo. "Sí", interrumpió. "Ese tipo de ancla".

 

Con la boca abierta desde cuando Derek detuvo su diatriba, Stiles se quedó boquiabierto por medio minuto completo. Parecía que su cerebro se estaba reiniciando, y había docenas de preguntas corriendo detrás de sus ojos. Finalmente bajó su hamburguesa de vuelta a la mesa y dejó escapar un suspiro lento.

 

"¿Desde cuándo?", preguntó, confusión en su voz, pero también asombro.

 

Derek se encogió de hombros y comió una papa. "No estoy seguro. Un par de años, al menos, creo. ¿Antes de fueras a la universidad? ¿Tal vez fue en México? No me di cuenta hasta entonces, al menos".

 

"¿MÉXICO?" el grito de Stiles resonó en el pequeño restaurante y se agachó sobre la mesa hasta que las reacciones de asombro de los otros clientes se había desvanecido un poco. Susurró con dureza cuando continuó. "¡¿Desde México?! ¡Derek, eso fue hace cinco años! "

 

"Estoy bien enterado." Derek frunció el ceño levemente. "Casi me muero, ¿recuerdas?" 

 

"¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo!" Stiles contuvo el aliento y trató de hablar en voz baja. "Casi te escogí por encima de Scott. Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver”.

 

"Afortunadamente, tengo fuertes genes familiares". Derek sonrió y sus ojos brillaron en dorado. Stiles agitó sus brazos, sándwich y todo, para tratar de bloquearlos de la vista, pero Derek solo se rió. Para tranquilizar la mente de Stiles, los dejó volver a la normalidad, y Stiles dejó caer sus brazos con un suspiro.

 

"Amigo. No necesito que se convierta en una cacería de brujas en Nochebuena, ¿está bien? Mantenga la sobrenaturalidad al mínimo, por favor". Finalmente, Stiles tomó un bocado de su esperada hamburguesa y masticó un par de veces, una mirada desaprobadora dirigida a Derek, quien no se vio afectado. "De todos modos, ¿qué estás tratando de decir, exactamente? ¿Al igual que, he sido tu ancla durante cinco años? ¿Y qué? ¿Confías en mí más que en nadie? ¿Tú ... ¿  _te gustó_  más que nadie?

 

La segunda sugerencia fue dicha con un toque de esperanza y Derek asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Sí, Stiles. Me gustas más que nadie”. Dejó que asimilara eso por un momento antes de deslizar su mano sobre una de Stiles, sacándola del sándwich y volteándola para sostener su mano. "Me gustas mucho más que nadie".

  

Stiles se tragó la comida en su boca de un trago y pareció arrepentirse un poco. Luego apretó la mano de Derek y sonrió a su pesar. "Amigo", murmuró. Entonces más fuerte, "Amigo. No tienes idea- estaba planeando... Derek, yo ...”

 

"Lo sé", dijo Derek, tratando de ayudar al funcionamiento defectuoso que el cerebro de Stiles estaba experimentando. El otro negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva de nuevo, aunque esta vez no hubo comida.

 

"No, hombre. No sabes. Mira, yo- yo te amo. Te he amado por, probablemente, cuatro años. Diablos, tal vez eran cinco, como tú. Ya sabes, mirando hacia atrás y pensando que nunca te volvería a ver con vida. Tal vez eso lo comenzó. Pero sé que te amé hace cuatro años cuando me gradué". Su pierna había comenzado a rebotar y su comida había sido olvidada. "Me di cuenta cuando salí del auditorio y comencé a buscarte antes de buscar a mi papá".

 

 "Eso  _es_  un honor", dijo Derek, solo provocándolo un poco. Puso su pie contra la pierna de Stiles y el movimiento nervioso se detuvo. "Suena como que los dos hemos tenido mucho tiempo para considerar nuestros sentimientos. Así que estoy contento de que estemos en la misma página".

 

"¿Quieres ir a una cita?" Stiles soltó bruscamente, y luego el calor se elevó en sus mejillas.

 

Derek imaginó el accidente y la escalera y frunció el ceño durante medio segundo antes de asentir. "¿Podemos simplemente regresar a tu casa?", preguntó. "Podemos ver tu colección de malas películas de Navidad".

 

"Wow". El hombro de Stiles se hundió con alivio. "Wow, sí. Hagamos eso”. Se hundió en la cabina, su brazo extendido para seguir sosteniendo la mano de Derek. "Wow. ¿Es esta la vida real? ¿Esto realmente está pasando?

 

Derek hizo lo posible por no reírse de él, pero no pudo evitar la risa feliz que surgió de su pecho. Apretó la mano de Stiles y oró a cualquiera que escuchara que el día de hoy fuera diferente, y que pudiera terminar tan feliz como lo estaba en ese momento.

 

\--  --  -- --

 

Condujeron autos separados a la casa Stilinski, pero Derek se fue directamente detrás de Stiles y se mantuvo atrás todo el tiempo, manteniéndose alerta de los vehículos en circulación. La casa de Stilinski tenía una escalera, pero no se requirió ninguna para llegar a la sala de estar o la colección de películas.

 

"Configura la película y yo conseguiré los bocadillos", dijo Stiles, caminando hacia la cocina.

 

"Acabas de comer", recordó Derek, pero Stiles no estaba preocupado. 

 

"Esto no es una comida, Derek. Es un refrigerio Para películas". Se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba hacia atrás fuera de la vista. "Es necesario."

 

Derek intentó no sonreír, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Solo y bastante seguro de que Stiles estaba a salvo a menos que el techo decidiera ceder, Derek dirigió su atención a las películas. Escaneó los títulos y luego levantó uno para examinarlo más de cerca. Era hecho por una película de televisión de los años ochenta. Era un buen lugar para empezar, pensó, así que lo metió en el reproductor y se puso a prender todo.

  

Para cuando levantó el menú, Stiles regresó con un cuenco. En ella había palomitas gourmet de chocolate con menta de la marca Moose Munch. Stiles se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Derek y le ofreció el bocadillo.

 

"Palomitas de Navidad", anunció. Derek tomó algunas piezas mientras Stiles miraba con gran interés. Entonces el ojo de Stiles atrapó la pantalla y sonrió. "Impresionante primera elección. Listo cuando lo estés, nuevo novio. "

 

La palabra 'novio' había sido utilizada en referencia a Derek dos veces por Stiles ahora - una vez en el primer día y ahora hoy. Todavía amaba la forma en que sonaba. Lleno de un calor agradable, Derek presionó iniciar y se instalaron para mirar y comentar.

 

El munch duró la mayor parte de la primera película, que escogieron juntos. Derek sugirió que tenía una banda sonora terrible, pero Stiles argumentó que la iluminación era peor. Entonces, ambos divertidos, Stiles eligió una nueva película. Esta no fue particularmente una mala película, solo un cliché. En el sofá, Stiles se acurrucó en una esquina, mientras que Derek se inclinó en la otra. Cerca pero sin tocar.

 

Diez minutos después de la película, Stiles se inclinaba hacia el lado opuesto, hacia Derek, y usando su brazo como una manta. En la película, la pareja principal estaba teniendo una pelea muy pequeña que sería el principal conflicto de su relación, y Stiles resopló para contener su risa por lo ridículo que era. 

 

Pasaron por tres películas de esa manera, acurrucados en el sofá. Durante la cuarta, el sol se puso y Derek comenzó a quedarse dormido. Hacía calor en la casa, entre los dos hombres en el sofá y en el aire mismo. Derek se sintió arrullado por la felicidad. El día casi había terminado, y mañana intercambiarían regalos... Excepto que Derek no había recogido su regalo hoy. Stiles tendría que esperar hasta el día después de Navidad para obtener su pulsera.

 

La única razón por la que Derek se dio cuenta de que había asentido por un momento fue porque la película saltó veinte minutos antes. Un minuto, Buddy estaba dejando a su familia y al minuto siguiente, todos estaban en el parque tratando de salvar a Santa. Derek todavía estaba cansado y podía sentir el sueño tirando de él de nuevo. A su lado, rodeado por uno de los brazos de Derek, Stiles estaba en silencio y durmiendo también, y la dulzura del momento hizo que Derek quisiera ceder a su propio agotamiento.

 

Lentamente, una sensación agria se apoderó de sus huesos. Derek envolvió su brazo fuertemente alrededor de Stiles y frunció el ceño. No estaba bien. Nada de eso estaba bien. Stiles no estaba dormido. Tiernamente, Derek acercó a Stiles y enterró su cara en el pelo del otro. Stiles olía igual. Se sentía igual. Pero él estaba completamente silencioso. No había señales químicas. No había sangre bombeando por sus venas. Su corazón había dejado de latir. Mientras Derek dormía, el cuerpo de Stiles decidió detenerse, y cualquier síntoma que Stiles le hubiera mostrado, de haberlo, no había sido suficiente para despertar a Derek. Si ese no era el destino que intentaba pasar todos los esfuerzos de Derek, no sabía cómo llamarlo.

 

"Lo siento", murmuró Derek y cerró los ojos con fuerza. "Me quedé dormido. Lo siento."

  

No había ninguna razón por la que alguien como Stiles sufriera un paro cardíaco repentino, pero tampoco había ninguna razón para que fuera golpeado por un automóvil o se fracturara la cabeza al caerse escaleras abajo. No había ninguna razón para nada de eso. Excepto que la había, y Derek iba a averiguar por qué.

 

Su teléfono zumbó en su bolsillo y Derek lo sacó lentamente. Se sentía entumecido, como si su cuerpo no fuera el suyo, y sabía que era por el peso de Stiles en sus brazos, el peso de Stiles en su corazón.

 

"Hola", dijo con la voz baja, como tratando de no despertar a su compañero.  

 

"Derek. Es Deaton", respondió el doctor, como si Derek no tuviera identificador de llamadas. "Creo que tengo algo que podría ser una explicación".

 

"Hoy es demasiado tarde", murmuró Derek, su mano buscando calor en el hombro inmóvil de Stiles. Probablemente debería estar llorando otra vez, como lo hizo los primeros dos días, pero encontró sus ojos secos y su pecho frío en su lugar. "Stiles se ha ido".

 

"¿Ya?" Deaton estaba frunciendo el ceño incluso en su voz. Pero él siguió adelante rápidamente. "Bueno. Entonces, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer: si el día vuelve a reiniciarse, ven a buscarme. Dime lo que pasó como lo hiciste esta mañana. Entonces dime que tiene algo que ver con un hechizo de druida que tu madre pidió y la madre de Stiles".

 

"¿Y crees que puedes encontrar la manera de arreglarlo?", preguntó Derek. Ya podía notar la diferencia en la temperatura de Stiles, aunque sabía que pasarían horas antes de que el cuerpo estuviera completamente frío. Sintió la desesperanza de la situación hundiéndose- el temor de que no había forma de arreglarlo y que simplemente estaba peleando contra el destino. Pero entonces, ¿por qué el día siguió reiniciándose?

 

Deaton tarareó por teléfono. "Con suerte. Al menos uno de los problemas aquí debe ser resuelto, al menos".

 

Derek no sabía lo que eso significaba, ya que solo sabía de un problema, pero aceptó los términos. Necesitaba aferrarse a la esperanza de que Deaton tuviera las respuestas, que el día se reiniciaría, y que podrían salvar a Stiles. Tenía que aferrarse a eso o se derrumbaría.

 

Pero por ahora, tenía que llamar al Sherif ... otra vez.

 

 

[1] Película El día de la marmota o Atrapado en el tiempo de Bill Murray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SI no han visto la película la recomiendo para pasar un rato agradable, yo me enteré de su existencia con este fanfic :)


	4. Día 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pro fin se conoce el por qué de la muerte de Stiles y también la causa de que el día se repita

 Hoy fue el peor día de la vida de Derek Hale.

 

A las siete de la mañana, su despertador zumbó y sonó, despertándolo. Lentamente, con odio, se levantó de la forma en que se había quedado dormido, cara frente a la almohada, y tocó el botón de apagado. Miró la hora brillando desde la esfera del reloj y frunció el ceño cuando sintió el frío del aire en sus brazos desnudos.

 

Tres veces. Stiles había muerto tres veces. A Derek no le gustaba la sensación de entumecimiento que estaba recibiendo en su pecho. No le gustaba la fría anticipación de cómo sucedería hoy. Sobre todo odiaba la forma en que casi... se estaba acostumbrando. No quería acostumbrarse a perder a Stiles. No quería volverse distante ni despreocupado de que sucediera. Quería enojarse, pero sabía que no ayudaría.

 

Sentado, encontró su teléfono y marcó a la clínica.

 

"Señor Hale", saludó Deaton, demostrando que también tenía identificador de llamadas como Derek. "¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo?"

 

"Tenemos que hablar", gruñó Derek. Pasó solo cinco minutos explicando la situación, manteniendo los detalles importantes a los que Deaton parecía aferrarse ayer. Luego se encogió de hombros, aunque nadie podía verlo. "Me dijiste que tenía algo que ver con mi madre y la madre de Stiles y algo sobre un hechizo de druida. ¿Algo de eso te suena familiar?”

 

"Posiblemente. ¿Qué tal si vienes por aquí y veré lo que puedo desenterrar mientras tanto? "En el fondo, Derek ya podía ver que el hombre estaba abriendo su viejo archivador.

 

"Llego en un momento."

 

\-- -- -- -- --

 

Esta vez, Derek envió un mensaje de texto a Stiles primero para decirle que estaba haciendo unos recados. Pudo haber sido demasiado obvio que sabía que Stiles estaba planeando venir, pero a Derek no le importó. Él lo envió de todos modos y Stiles envió de vuelta " ¿Sigue en pie lo del almuerzo?" así que no pareció confundido por el otro en absoluto.

 

Derek esperó hasta que estuvo seguramente estacionado en la clínica antes de contestar que, sí, todavía planeaba ir a almorzar. Luego saltó de su auto y se apresuró a entrar. Encontró a Deaton en la parte de atrás, inclinado sobre tres gruesas carpetas que estaban abiertas sobre la mesa de operaciones. El veterinario lo miró mientras entraba y levantó las cejas a modo de saludo antes de volver su atención a los papeles que tenía delante.

 

"¿Cuánto sabe acerca de los druidas, señor Hale?", preguntó.

 

Ah, el famoso hábito de Deaton de tratar de llevar a alguien a las respuestas en lugar de simplemente explicarse. Derek suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. "No mucho. Mi ex era uno. Tienen una conexión especial con los elementos y lo sobrenatural. Muchas manadas los emplean como emisarios".

 

"Ah, pero ¿sabes por qué las manadas los usan como emisarios?" preguntó Deaton, volviendo su mirada hacia Derek y sonriendo alentador. Derek se encogió de hombros en respuesta, no de humor para jugar al gato y al ratón. "Los druidas transmiten el conocimiento de la comprensión de cada generación sobre lo sobrenatural y cómo manipular el mundo que los rodea a sus descendientes. En cierto modo, comparten una memoria lineal y conectada de todas las cosas mágicas. Para una manada, es como tener un grimorio andante y hablante".

 

"¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mi madre y Stiles muriendo?", preguntó Derek, impaciente. Aunque su almuerzo con Stiles no era por otras cuatro horas, sintió que ya era tarde; indudablemente debido al hecho de que ya había almorzado tres veces.

 

Deaton asintió y señaló la carpeta frente a él. "Mucho, creo. Los druidas pueden lanzar hechizos muy poderosos, y creo que nuestro problema hoy en día es causado por dos hechizos enfrentándose. Cuando mencionaste que Stiles estaba en el corazón de esto, me puso a pensar. Verás, la madre de Stiles venía de una línea muy poderosa de druidas. Han actuado como emisarios de algo más que solo lobos".

 

Cejas fruncidas en confusión, Derek se acercó para intentar echarle un vistazo a la carpeta. "Stiles nunca mencionó algo así. Y el sheriff no parecía saber nada sobre lo sobrenatural antes de que le dijéramos".

 

"Ninguno de ellos lo sabía. Claudia nunca fue una emisaria, por lo que nunca tuvo que esconder esa parte de su vida del sheriff. Ella se reunió conmigo varias veces al mes, con el pretexto de trabajo voluntario en la clínica, para lanzar hechizos protectores sobre el municipio y similares. Cuando nació Stiles, me dijo que quería que tuviera una infancia normal, sin la carga con el conocimiento de su linaje y su deber. Además, hasta que un niño druida tenga unos cinco años, es imposible saber qué tan poderoso es su regalo, así que quería esperar y ver si su hijo había heredado sus dones”. Deaton pasó una página en su carpeta.

 

 "Cuando Stiles tenía cinco años, accidentalmente causó un apagón en un radio de tres bloques simplemente gritando que quería ver las estrellas. Verás, las luces de la ciudad las bloqueaban, pero después de gritar todo se oscureció. Claudia lo hechizó para retener sus dones fenomenales, a pesar de mi consejo de que ella debería entrenarlo para controlarlo mejor. Pero Claudia ya estaba enferma y temía por Stiles. A decir verdad, creo que ella también tenía miedo de él. Era tan joven y su chispa ya era tan fuerte. Ella encerró su chispa con sus propios e intensos deseos".

 

Derek se acercó a la mesa por completo y puso sus manos sobre ella para sostenerse. Se sintió un poco mareado y se preguntó si así era como se sentía la gente cuando descubría que lo sobrenatural existía. "Espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que Stiles es una especie de súper druida?”

 

Con un breve movimiento de su cabeza, Deaton hizo un gesto hacia las notas escritas a mano en la carpeta. "Estoy diciendo que podría ser. La magia de Claudia todavía lo está frenando. Pero ella no pudo contenerlo todo. Llevé a Stiles a utilizar sus dones poco después de que Scott se convirtiera en un hombre lobo, y mostró un ingenio intrigante que apostaría fue guiado más por su chispa que simplemente por la intuición humana básica. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de presionarlo demasiado antes de que el hechizo de Claudia se rompiera por completo".

 

"¿Completamente?" preguntó Derek, aturdido. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Ya se había roto parcialmente? ¿Fue la madre de Stiles la causa de que el día se repitiera? ¿Cómo tiene eso sentido? ¿Stiles necesitaría aprender algún hechizo especial para deshacerlo?

 

"Sí. La magia que lo ataba se debilitó cuando murió su madre”. Deaton cerró la carpeta y se frotó el puente de la nariz. "Cuando Claudia falleció, Stiles estaba bastante molesto. Su padre no estaba presente, pero la visité en el hospital una última vez. A los diez años, Stiles vio a su madre morir frente a él. Quemé incienso en su habitación, como ella hubiera querido, y Stiles comenzó a hablar. Me dijo que había visto a su padre separarse intentando de curar a su madre o al menos mantener una parte de ella hasta el final. Dijo que su padre afirmó que el amor lo mantuvo intentando, lo mantuvo con la esperanza. Pero todo había terminado en nada, y el sheriff estaba tan abatido que él y Stiles tuvieron una relación muy dura durante el último año de vida de Claudia. Con el incienso ardiendo, Stiles juró que nunca se enamoraría, porque e amor era la peor cosa que le podría pasar a una persona”.

 

"Pero-" Derek tragó saliva. "Stiles se enamoró. Dentro de unas horas, me lo confesará".

 

"Exactamente", dijo Deaton. "Ese es el problema. El día en que su madre murió, Stiles accidentalmente se maldijo a sí mismo, y no me di cuenta hasta que no llamaste esta mañana. Revisé mis notas de Stiles para asegurarme de que estaba recordando bien y lo estoy”. Hizo una pausa y miró la curiosa expresión de Derek. "Sabía que Stiles sería importante algún día, así que lo vigilé. De todos modos, en el hospital, Stiles no solo dijo 'Nunca me enamoraré'. Él dijo: 'si alguna vez me enamoro, mátenme'. Y para alguien con su intensa chispa poner ese tipo de energía en el universo..." Suspiró y frunció el ceño. "Debería haber sabido que volvería eventualmente".

 

El pecho de Derek se sintió pesado. Si lo que Deaton estaba diciendo era cierto, entonces Stiles no era un simple humano. No era solo el mejor amigo de un niño que accidentalmente se convirtió en un hombre lobo. Stiles era un druida- y uno poderoso en ello. Cuanto más pensaba Derek sobre eso, más sentido tenía. No es de extrañar que el nogitsune hubiera elegido a Stiles como anfitrión de todos los que conocían. ¿Qué mejor anfitrión había para ese tipo de espíritu que un cuerpo que ya tenía el poder para manipular lo sobrenatural? El poder del nogitsune sobre el oni también tenía más sentido con esta nueva información.

 

Pero si Derek creía que Stiles era un druida como tal, también tenía que creer que Stiles era la razón de su propia muerte cada día. El universo estaba tratando de obedecer el hechizo de Stiles de hace más de una década. Stiles se había enamorado a pesar de sus creencias en el momento de la muerte de su madre. A pesar de casi ver a Derek morir hace cinco años, Stiles todavía había llegado a amarlo. Había decidido que el potencial de lucha y muerte en sus vidas no compensaba el potencial de felicidad con Derek.

 

Normalmente eso haría que Derek se llenara de calidez y orgullo, pero ahora solo sentía la enfermiza ironía de la magia. Al decirle a Derek que lo amaba, Stiles estaba declarando que sus sentimientos por Derek eran más importantes que su ansiedad por perder a alguien que amaba. Y el universo le dio exactamente lo que había pedido hace doce años y lo mató por ello.

 

"Espera." Derek frunció el ceño atentamente. "Si el universo o lo que sea que esté tratando de cumplir con el deseo de Stiles de morir antes de que el amor lo lastime, entonces ¿por qué se restablece el día? ¿Y por qué soy el único que lo nota?

 

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Deaton y movió el segundo archivo sobre su mesa para ponerlo encima del archivo cerrado que guardaba sobre Stiles. La nueva carpeta tenía el nombre de Talia Hale en él y Derek respiró hondo y se sostuvo para no alcanzar las páginas de su interior. ¿Qué notas tenía Deaton acerca de su madre? La curiosidad lo fastidiaba pero luchó contra eso.

 

"Ahora no puedo ser cien por ciento positivo en este caso, pero no puedo pensar en otra razón. Que el día se repita debe tener algo que ver con el encantamiento que tu madre me pidió que te pusiera cuando estabas en la secundaria". Abrió la carpeta a una foto de un Derek joven, vestido con su uniforme de baloncesto, sujetado junto a una foto de Paige en su traje de banda.

 

Derek hizo lo mejor para no gruñir. ¿Qué tuvo Paige que ver con esto? ¡Y cómo se atrevía Deaton a arrastrar el otro amor fallido de Derek a esto! ¿Estaba pensando que Stiles no estaba muriendo lo suficiente? ¿Ahora Derek tenía que recordar la terrible forma en que Paige también murió?

 

Afortunadamente, Deaton continuó explicando antes de que Derek pudiera sentirse más agraviado.

 

"Cuando Stiles tenía nueve años, antes de maldecirse a sí mismo, eras un estudiante de primer año en la secundaria. Quince y engreído, te enamoraste de la primera chica que no se desmayó ante tu sonrisa. Después de una triste sucesión de eventos, tu corazón se rompió por su muerte. Mientras lloraste en casa, tu madre vino a verme. Ella te había consolado tanto como pudo, pero le preocupaba el futuro de su dulce hijo. Ella me pidió que pusiera un hechizo sobre ti, para mantener seguro a tu futuro amor verdadero. No soy un poderoso emisario, así que llamé a dos amigos míos para que me ayudaran a bendecirlos". Deaton pasó la página para ocultar la foto de Paige y Derek vio una flor presionada contra la nueva página. "Colocaron un encantamiento para proteger a cualquier persona que amas sinceramente del verdadero peligro".

 

La flor era la misma que le había dado su madre poco después de la muerte de Paige. Estaba destinada a significar amor eterno, y Derek estuvo a punto de llorar al recordar las dulces palabras de su madre, convenciéndolo de que no era un monstruo, que se enamoraría de nuevo, y que sería capaz de mantener a salvo su próximo amor. A raíz de Kate y luego Jennifer e incluso Braeden, había dudado de sus palabras, pero tal vez era porque no se había enamorado de ellas o nunca abrió realmente su corazón a ellas en primer lugar.

 

Kate había asesinado a su familia. Nada mató al amor más rápido que el genocidio. Jennifer lo había estado usando y le había roto el corazón mientras trataba de matar a sus amigos. Había lastimado a Stiles, y eso es lo que liberó a Derek del encantamiento que sus habilidades de druida le habían lanzado. Y Braeden - salieron juntos, claro, pero ella había vuelto a su vida como cazarrecompensas una vez que él había regresado como un lobo evolucionado. Él ya no necesitaba su protección, había dicho, y se habían separado.

 

Pero Stiles-Stiles había vuelto para mirar atrás incluso después de que Derek le había dicho que se fuera y lo dejara atrás. Una visión de Stiles fue lo que calmó a Derek cuando pensó que había caído en una pesadilla después de que Kate había regresado y le disparó. Stiles había confiado en él de una manera en que Stiles no confiaba en nadie más que en Scott, y lo había traído de vuelta cuando Derek había tratado de irse y fingir que las preocupaciones de la manada no se aplicaban a él como forastero. Stiles lo amaba.

 

"Si Stiles verdaderamente te ama, eso explicaría por qué muere sin importar lo que hagas cada día. Y si de verdad amas a Stiles, tiene sentido que el universo se siga reiniciando, intentando ayudarte a cambiar las cosas para que Stiles no encuentre su fin demasiado joven. Y tú eres el único que puede recordar cualquier cosa, porque de lo contrario no sabrías qué cambiar para arreglarlo”. Sonriendo levemente, Deaton cerró el segundo archivo. "Desafortunadamente, el encantamiento no abarca la maldición que arruina todos tus planes, por lo que te enfrentas al destino indeseado de revivir el día en que Stiles muere una y otra vez".

 

"¿Pero cómo lo detengo? ¿Qué necesito cambiar?" preguntó Derek. Él ya había intentado cambiar tanto. Si estaba atrapado en un círculo de muertes interminables de Stiles, entonces preferiría morir con Stiles.

 

"No estoy seguro. ¿Dijiste que almorzaste con Stiles hoy? Ve a eso y trae a Stiles aquí cuando hayas terminado. Intentaré reunir algunas cosas que podamos necesitar. Nunca he roto una maldición antes. Especialmente nunca una autoinfligida”. Deaton tomó la tercera y última carpeta de su mesa. Cuando levantó la vista hacia Derek, fue con ojos que entendieron su lucha. "Déjame llamar a algunos amigos. Salvaremos a Stiles”.

 

Sonaba como esperanza, pero también sonaba como tiempo de espera, y Derek no era fan de esperar el momento oportuno. Pero al mismo tiempo, Derek no era un emisario, y ciertamente no era un druida. Si Deaton tuviera algunos druidas que podrían ayudar, entonces ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer Derek sino esperar y ver lo que sabían?

 

"Está bien", aceptó finalmente. "Vuelvo enseguida."

 

\-- -- -- -- --

 

Llamó a la estación para hacerles saber que no podría arreglar la patrulla, pero que iría el día después de Navidad. El sheriff fue más que comprensivo. Entonces Derek pasó por el centro comercial, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, y recogió el regalo de Stiles. Como sabía que sería, la pulsera era perfecta.

 

Derek fue a Arby’s después - demasiado pronto para encontrarse con Stiles, pero tuvo tiempo suficiente para hacer algunas búsquedas en Google sobre maldiciones y descubrir qué le iba a decir a Stiles hoy. En lugar de entrar, se quedó en su automóvil para evitar la mirada curiosa de los ojos errantes cuando se sentara solo durante una hora sin comida. Había tenido la alegría de escuchar a Stiles reunir el valor para confesar sus sentimientos tres veces. Y también había tenido el dolor de perder a Stiles tres veces.

 

Con un suspiro, sacó el regalo de Navidad de Stiles de su caja y lo levantó para atrapar la luz. Mirando las palabras druidas en el respaldo plateado, Derek debatió. Había elegido un encantamiento druida con la esperanza de mantener a Stiles a salvo, pero resultó que un encantamiento druida era exactamente lo que estaba lastimando a Stiles. De hecho, Stiles era un druida él mismo. Parte de Derek se preguntó si eso haría que el poder de la pulsera fuera aún mayor... si Stiles llegara a usarlo alguna vez, por supuesto.

 

"Cosantóir", murmuró Derek en la tranquilidad de su automóvil. En su mano, la pulsera se volvió ligeramente cálida, una señal de que el encantamiento estaba activo. Entonces un choque sacudió los dedos de Derek y dejó caer la pulsera en el suelo junto a sus pies. Bueno, al menos la estúpida cosa funcionaba.

 

Tardó un minuto en apagarse el resplandor para que Derek pudiera levantar la pulsera, pero luego la desempolvó y la volvió a colocar en su caja. Era una pistola paralizante mágica. La idea parecía tan buena en ese momento, pero a la luz de Stiles teniendo un accidente automovilístico y cayendo escaleras abajo y su corazón solo dejando de latir, parecía más inútil como una defensa.

 

Un golpe en la ventana le hizo saltar el corazón, pero hizo todo lo posible para parecer completamente imperturbable cuando se volvió para ver quién lo estaba molestando. Para su sorpresa, era Stiles. Desde dentro de su auto, Derek no había olido la aproximación de Stiles. Echando un vistazo al reloj, Derek vio que su hora del almuerzo todavía estaba a una hora de distancia. Las cejas uniéndose en confusión, abrió la puerta del coche y salió.

 

"Llegas temprano", dijo.

 

Stiles sonrió. "Lo dice el tipo que llegó aquí primero". Se inclinó sobre el Camaro y golpeó suavemente sus nudillos sobre la superficie brillante. Había aprendido hace mucho tiempo a respetar los autos de Derek de formas que nunca respetaría el jeep. "¿Terminaste tus recados?"

 

"¿Qué? Oh. Sí. Por ahora". Casi había olvidado la mentira que le había enviado por mensajes de texto ese día. "¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Todo listo para la fiesta de mañana?”

 

Había pensado que Stiles estaba decorando la casa McCall un poco hoy, entre aparecer en el loft de Derek esta mañana y su cita para almorzar – la segunda excursión del día al centro comercial no estaba incluida, obviamente. Pero tal vez estaba equivocado.

 

¿Huh? Sí. Si absolutamente. Terminé eso ayer. Ya sabes, a menos que Scott lo haya derribado o algo así”. Frunció el ceño cómicamente y negó con la cabeza. Extendiendo los brazos en un movimiento exasperado, dijo: "Uno pensaría que un alfa verdadero sería más elegante y podría esquivar objetos inanimados, pero resulta que sigue siendo un torpe sin esperanza".

 

"¿El comal le dijo a la olla*?" preguntó Derek, arqueando una ceja, y sintió el calor que Stiles traía infectándolo de nuevo.

 

"Punto justo". Stiles se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos. No estaba ofendido por el pinchazo, pero su ritmo cardíaco había comenzado a aumentar. "Así que…. ¿Quieres entrar? ¿Un almuerzo temprano?"

 

Si iban a dentro, tendrían la misma comida que ayer. Si iban a dentro, tendrían la misma conversación. El día terminaría igual que siempre, con Derek un desastre roto y Stiles muerto. Negando con la cabeza, Derek se cruzó de brazos e intentó no parecer tan tenso como se sentía.

 

"Todavía no", dijo. "Llegué temprano porque estaba tomando tiempo para pensar sobre cosas".

 

La manzana de Adán de Stiles se balanceó con un trago nervioso. "¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

 

"Te conseguí un regalo de Navidad... pero estoy empezando a pensar que no es tan perfecto como pensé que era". Se metió de nuevo en su automóvil y agarró la pequeña caja, casi ocultándola en sus grandes manos. Stiles estaba tratando cualquier ángulo para echar un vistazo a lo que era antes de que Derek estuviera completamente de pie otra vez, pero cuando Derek lo miró con desaprobación, simplemente sonrió. Era una mezcla de inocencia y nerviosismo, y Derek decidió dejarlo pasar.

 

Le tendió la caja a Stiles para que la tomara, lo que el otro hizo con una nota de precaución, como si pensara que sería una especie de bomba de hombre lobo. Stiles abrió la tapa, y cuando vio la pulsera se quedó sin aliento.

 

"Whoa". Stiles sacó cuidadosamente el artículo de la caja y lo levantó para atrapar la luz. "¿Qué dice?"

 

Derek tragó saliva. Todo iba a ser lo mismo, ¿no? Si no hace algo, siempre terminaría igual. Él explicaba la pulsera y le confesaba sus sentimientos. Stiles diría que lo amaba. Intentarían ir a disfrutar de la compañía del otro, y terminaría con Stiles muerto en los brazos de Derek nuevamente.

 

"Es un... un encantamiento druida... para protección", explicó Derek, con el pecho pesado.

 

Stiles se había maldecido a sí mismo para morir si alguna vez se enamoraba, pero Stiles le había dicho que había amado a Derek durante años. ¿Fue solo la declaración lo que lo hizo letal? Si impedía que Stiles se declarara, ¿lo salvaría? Pero, ¿qué clase de vida sería esa, donde prohibía que Stiles alguna vez dijera esas palabras? Sería una con Stiles en ella, al menos.

 

"Tengo una para todos en la manada", mintió Derek. Compraría veinte más si eso significaba que podía proteger a Stiles.

 

"O-Oh". La decepción en la voz de Stiles no pasó desapercibida. Derek la sintió en su alma, pero trató de ignorarlo. Estaba salvando la vida de Stiles.

 

"Los compañeros de manada necesitan cuidarse el uno al otro," explicó Derek más allá, tratando de solidificar la mentira. "Nuestra manada no tiene un emisario, pero esto debería representar un poco del límite que uno pueda dar. Hasta que tengamos uno de verdad”.

 

Stiles era un druida. Su poder estaba encerrado, pero seguramente Deaton podría desbloquear eso. Tal vez en el futuro, una vez que esta amenaza estuviera en el pasado, Stiles podría ser el emisario de la manada McCall. Y Derek podría decirle que lo amaba.

 

"Eso es algo increíble", dijo Stiles, pero le faltaba su entusiasmo habitual. Su corazón todavía estaba acelerado, sus nervios aún preparados. Con cuidado, se puso el brazalete y luego se tomó un momento para admirarlo. Se estaba preparando para algo, y Derek sabía qué. "Escucha... tengo que decirte-"

 

"Pensándolo bien, creo que deberíamos entrar y ordenar", interrumpió Derek. Se abrochó la cremallera de la chaqueta, como si de pronto tuviera frío, y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta.

 

Stiles atrapó su brazo después del tercer paso, deteniendo su progreso. "Espera". Esperó hasta que Derek se giró para mirarlo antes de continuar. "¿No quieres saber lo que tengo que decir?"

 

"No". Derek frunció el ceño ante la mirada herida que cruzó en la cara de Stiles, pero se recordó a sí mismo que era por propio bien de Stiles. "Estoy seguro de que puede esperar".

 

Ante eso, Stiles perdió el dolor y se enojó. Sus puños se cerraron a los costados y sus ojos se estrecharon en una mirada. "¿Puede esperar?", preguntó, incrédulo. "Tienes que estar bromeando."

 

"Stiles-"

 

"De ninguna manera. ¡De ninguna manera en el infierno puedes hacerme creer que no te das cuenta!” Extendió los brazos hacia un lado y luego se hizo un gesto frenético. "¡Mi corazón late como una hélice de avión! ¡Estoy sudando una cantidad repugnante! ¿Y esperas que crea que no puedes oler todas estas locas señales de químicas?

 

"Por supuesto que puedo. Solo creo que deberías esperar y considerar lo que vas a decir”. Derek levantó las manos de una manera apaciguadora. No había tenido la intención de enojar a Stiles, solo de disuadirlo de su declaración.

 

"¡Lo he considerado!", gritó Stiles en el atestado estacionamiento. Afortunadamente, solo estaban los autos alrededor para escuchar. La cara de Stiles se estaba poniendo roja y respiró profundamente antes de continuar. "¡He estado pensando en esto por semanas! Los finales fueron una pesadilla, porque cada vez que tomaba un segundo para respirar, ¡estaba pensando en ti! ¡Sobre esta conversación aquí mismo! "Apretó la mano, señalando el asfalto como si pudiera fijar a Derek en su lugar con el gesto. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que voy a decir?"

 

"Estoy bastante seguro", admitió Derek. "Y Stiles-"

 

"¡Te am-!" Stiles comenzó a gritar su declaración, pero Derek lo golpeó en la última palabra. Cubrió la boca de Stiles con una mano y mantuvo a Stiles en su lugar con la otra. Stiles luchó contra él, enojado y herido, y después de un minuto Derek finalmente lo liberó. Mientras se alejaba, Stiles metió sus manos en el pecho de Derek. "¡¿Qué demonios, Derek?!"

 

"Lo siento." Derek se acercó para tomar la mano de Stiles, pero el otro dio un paso atrás. "Lo siento. Estaba tratando de salvar tu vida”.

 

"¿Al evitar que yo diga t-?"

 

"¡Stiles!", advirtió Derek, gritando para bloquear a Stiles.

 

El humano retrocedió de la lucha y pareció finalmente considerar las palabras de Derek. Frunció el ceño intensamente por un momento y se cruzó de brazos. "Está bien, tienes algunas explicaciones importantes que hacer. Y será mejor que empieces ahora. Esta es una terrible cita para almorzar de Nochebuena".

 

Tomando una respiración profunda de alivio, Derek dejó que sus hombros se relajaran. "Te explicaré lo que pueda si vienes conmigo a ver a Deaton".

 

"¿El viejo jefe de Scott?" el ceño de Stiles profundizándose, una señal de que estaba empezando a darse cuenta lo serio que era. Después de un minuto demorado, asintió a regañadientes. "Bien. Vamos."

 

Comenzó a rodear el Camaro, su rabia aun irradiando de él, pero bajo todo eso estaba el olor distintivo de la decepción y la tristeza del amargo rechazo. Derek frunció el ceño también y volvió a abrir la puerta de su coche.

 

"Y otra cosa", dijo, deslizándose en el automóvil cuando Stiles abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero. "No importa lo que pase, no me digas que me amas".

 

Stiles sonaba como si se atragantara en el camino hacia el automóvil y eso le hizo juzgar mal la altura del automóvil. Su cabeza se pegó con el marco de la puerta y él la sostuvo, gimiendo, una vez que estuvo sentado. Cuando el dolor disminuyó lo suficiente, miró a Derek en el asiento del conductor en estado de shock.

  

"¡Pero...!", Comenzó, aturdido y sin palabras. "¡No lo hice-! ¿Cómo lo-?"

 

A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, Derek logró sonreír un poco. "Cierra la puerta, Stiles," ordenó suavemente. "Te lo dije, lo explicaré todo".

 

\-- -- -- --

 

Stiles guardó silencio en el auto cuando llegaron a la clínica. Era espeluznante, ver a Stiles tan inmóvil y controlado como lo había hecho el nogitsune. Esta vez, fue la explicación de Derek lo que le hizo congelar su constante movimiento habitual. Derek le había contado sobre el día que se repetía, sobre su muerte, y hasta había explicado su teoría acerca de por qué estaba sucediendo. Le tomó la mayor parte del viaje, y Stiles no había hablado durante cinco minutos.

 

Aparcado afuera de la clínica, Derek se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se volteó para mirar a Stiles, cada vez más preocupado.

 

"¿Stiles?"

 

Una respiración profunda sacudió todo el cuerpo de Stiles y luego se giró para enfrentar a Derek. Su cinturón de seguridad, todavía enganchado, lo retuvo y empujó hacia atrás en su asiento. Fue amordazado al principio, pero luego logró enderezarse.

 

"¿Me estás diciendo-" jadeó "-que Deaton no solo estaba tratando de ser inspirador cuando dijo que tenía una chispa?"

 

Sorprendido, Derek se sentó ligeramente. "Um. Eso es lo que él dijo."

 

"¿Está bien?" Stiles probablemente no quiso que fuera una pregunta. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas y su corazón latía fuera de serie. "¡Está bien!"

 

"Stiles", comenzó a decir Derek, y Stiles se sacudió, agitando los brazos ligeramente. Derek lo agarró por las muñecas y las sostuvo sobre su regazo. "¡Stiles! Cálmate"

 

"Pero-" Stiles vaciló y tragó saliva, tratando de controlarse. "¿Soy un druida?"

 

"Sí". Se aseguró de mantener el contacto visual para que Stiles tuviera algo en qué concentrarse.

 

"Yo... ¿Me maldije a mí mismo para morir?", preguntó, la voz crujiendo con incredulidad. "¡Q-Qu- Si lo hubiera sabido-! ¡No habría-! ¡Eso sería una locura!"

 

"Lo sé. Está bien. Vamos a arreglarlo”. Derek soltó una de las muñecas de Stiles y deslizó su mano sobre el cuello de Stiles. "Está bien."

 

El pulso de Stiles disminuyó bajo su palma, pero sus ojos no se calmaron. Eran eléctricos y conmocionados. Su lengua salió para humedecer sus labios agrietados, y luego una respiración lenta escapó de él. Su mano libre salió para cubrir la de Derek y él apretó sus manos.

 

"Me amas". No era una pregunta. Era una conclusión.

 

Los dedos de Derek se relajaron, pero Stiles lo mantuvo en su lugar. No debería haber sido un shock escuchar a Stiles decirlo, pero lo fue. Ya se lo había dicho a Stiles tres veces, pero esta era la primera vez que Stiles lo decía por él antes de poder decirlo él mismo. También fue un shock escuchar la palabra 'amor' en absoluto. Derek se puso nervioso al escucharlo, pero no había sido Stiles quien lo declaraba. Todo estaría bien.

 

"Sí. Lo hago, "admitió. "Es por eso que no puedes decírmelo. ¿Lo entiendes?"

 

Stiles presionó sus labios fuertemente por un momento antes de asentir. "Supongo". Dejó caer la mano de Derek y miró por el parabrisas. "Estúpido, yo más joven".

 

Con una risa baja, Derek extendió la mano y acarició el cabello de Stiles afectuosamente. "Venga. Vamos a romper una maldición”.

 

\-- -- -- --

 

Deaton estaba sorprendido por la hora. Los esperaba mucho más tarde, pero rápidamente contó con la ayuda de Derek para terminar sus preparativos. Había una bañera grande, generalmente usada para lavar perros, la cual Derek movió al centro de la habitación. La llenaron con agua, y luego Deaton sacó tres bolsas de una mesa auxiliar. Una tenía algún tipo de sal, otra olía a bicarbonato de sodio y la tercera estaba llena de plantas de olor dulce. Derek no necesitaba saber los detalles.

 

"Bien entonces. Una amiga me sugirió una solución que ha utilizado en el pasado, pero nunca antes tuvo que romper una maldición autoinflingida. Así que en realidad todavía estamos jugando un juego de adivinanzas”. Le tendió la primera bolsa a Stiles. “Tú lanzaste la maldición. Tienes que hacer el baño. Vierte cada bolsa y revuélvalo todo junto. Imagina que estás haciendo una especie de guiso- un remedio para un resfriado, solo que el frío es la maldición".

 

"¿Tengo que beberlo después?" preguntó Stiles, frotando su nariz mientras tomaba la primera bolsa. Derek tuvo que estar de acuerdo con el amargo sentimiento.

 

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Deaton con una risa. "Vas a empaparte de eso".

 

"Oh, eso suena mucho mejor". Stiles no sonaba emocionado, pero Derek tomaría sumergirse en flores saladas de bicarbonato de sodio sobre beberlas cualquier día.

 

Stiles se acercó a la bañera para comenzar a echar, pero Deaton le tendió una mano para detenerlo. "Lo siento", dijo y tomó la bolsa de vuelta. "Casi lo olvido. Antes de que puedas intentar romper tu maldición, deberíamos deshacer la atadura que tu madre te puso".

 

La tensión en Stiles aumentó y dio un paso atrás del doctor. Sus dedos comenzaron a tamborilear en una pierna, traicionando sus nervios. "¿Por qué suena como que va a doler?"

 

"Dolor puede que sea una palabra fuerte para eso", dijo Deaton. Fue a una pequeña caja en la mesa auxiliar y extrajo varias piedras pequeñas de color púrpura. Se las llevó a Stiles y las asentó en el suelo a su alrededor. "Será más como despertarse".

 

"Mmmm", Stiles parecía muy escéptico. "La última vez que lo revisé, despertar no dolía en absoluto. Como, a menos que tengas resaca”.

 

"Solo trata de no moverte demasiado." El veterinario regresó a su caja mientras Derek y Stiles intercambiaban una mirada. Derek trató de parecer confiado mientras Stiles buscaba apoyo. "Las piedras a tus pies son amatistas. Deberían ayudar a sacar tu chispa. Esto", dijo, regresando con un poder azul oscuro, “es lapislázuli en polvo. Vamos a usarlo mucho como la perdición del lobo, solo que va a sacar tus habilidades, en lugar de obstaculizarlas”.

 

Deaton depositó una última amatista, completando un círculo completo alrededor de Stiles, y Stiles se estremeció. Su frente se arrugó y sus hombros se encorvaron, casi como si de repente estuviera sosteniendo algún tipo de peso. Miró a Derek a través de su tensión y dejó escapar un gruñido. Deaton, ignorando los signos de incomodidad, continuó. Tomó un puñado de lapislázuli y lo tendió frente a Stiles. Luego sopló en el polvo.

 

Esperando que golpeara a Stiles por completo, Derek se sorprendió al ver que el polvo flotaba en el aire alrededor de Stiles por más de dos segundos. Formaba una nube alrededor del hombre más joven. Stiles estaba incómodo, pero Derek estaba fascinado. Tomó solo dos segundos para que Stiles soltara un ruido de queja, para que el aire realmente pareciera que estaba chispeando, y luego el polvo cayó como Derek había esperado. Cubrió a Stiles de la cabeza a los pies, y cuando golpeó el suelo, las amatistas se sacudieron.

 

"Todo listo", anunció Deaton y se inclinó para recuperar sus piedras.

 

Stiles dejó escapar un fuerte estornudo y se sacudió, enviando polvo por todas partes. "Eso fue... algo increíble", admitió y miró sus brazos, donde el polvo aún se aferraba. "Entonces, ¿soy un mago ahora?"

 

"Supongo que ya veremos". Deaton volvió a colocar las piedras en sus cajas y luego le devolvió la bolsa de sal a Stiles. "Puede continuar, Sr. Stilinski".

 

Desde su lugar al otro lado de la bañera, Derek observó, sin aliento. Deaton no había dicho nada, pero Derek ya podía ver la diferencia en Stiles. Había algo... más brillante sobre él. Y le dio demasiada esperanza a Derek. La bolsa de sal entró, luego la que olía y se parecía mucho a bicarbonato de sodio, y luego la de hierbas y plantas. En el medio, Stiles se movió y silenciosamente se quejó sobre la cantidad de esfuerzo que se necesitaba para revolver una bañera gigante para perros.

 

Después de mezclar la última bolsa, Stiles le dio al agua una mirada intensa, como si estuviera dispuesto a trabajar. Jadeó y vacilaba en su mezcla cuando el agua comenzó a brillar.

 

"¿Por qué está haciendo eso?", preguntó, con cautela.

 

"Bueno, con suerte significa que está funcionando". Deaton llegó y tomó el palo con el que Stiles se había estado mezclando. "Es hora de entrar".

 

\-- -- -- --

 

Stiles estaba sentado en la bañera, la mayoría sumergido y con los ojos cerrados. Era principalmente solo su cara sobre el agua. La trastienda de la clínica estaba mortalmente silenciosa, con Deaton en un lado de la habitación y Derek al otro, ambos observando a Stiles en busca de signos de cambio. En cierto modo, Derek estaba preocupado porque Stiles hubiera muerto otra vez, porque estaba tan quieto y en silencio. Pero su pecho subía y bajaba con la respiración, y sus fosas nasales se movían con el aire.

 

"¿Hay algo todavía, doc?" preguntó Stiles, moviéndose para que sus oídos estuvieran limpios y rompiendo el silencio que había dejado reposar durante cinco minutos.

 

"Como dije antes, Sr. Stilinski, usted sabrá cuándo".

 

"Creo que ahora es cuando", dijo Stiles. Se obligó a sentarse y se pasó una mano por la cabeza, arrojando agua de su cabello. "Siento un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo. Además, estoy desarrollando dedos de ciruela pasa".

 

Derek se acercó para ayudar a Stiles a salir de la bañera. Con la cantidad de agua goteando por el otro, se habría resbalado sin el soporte. Tan pronto como el último pie de Stiles dejó el agua, perdió su resplandor trémulo. Los pantalones de Stiles fueron succionados a su cuerpo con el peso del agua, y su pecho desnudo brilló con gotitas.

 

"¿Puedo decirte que te amo ahora?", preguntó, y Derek fue inmediatamente arrancado de su admiración.

 

"¡Stiles!", Regañó, con la frente bien unida. "No puedes-"

 

"Oye ahora", Stiles se apartó de él. "¿Cómo se supone que sabremos si funcionó a menos que te lo diga?"

 

Maldita sea. Él tenía un punto. Pero si no hubiera funcionado, entonces Stiles simplemente volvería a morir. Derek miró el reloj. Era media tarde, lo más tarde que Stiles había sobrevivido. ¿Hubo un límite de tiempo para esta maldición? Había muerto en menos de media hora los dos primeros días, pero había durado varias horas en el tercer día. ¿Cómo se suponía que supieran si funcionaba?

 

"Bien. Pero no estamos dejando la clínica. No me arriesgaré a otro accidente automovilístico ", admitió Derek.

 

"Bien". Stiles hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, cada parte del adolescente petulante que solía ser. Pero luego su rostro se suavizó hasta ser una leve molestia y parecía estar luchando contra una pequeña sonrisa. Derek entrecerró los ojos con preocupación y Stiles apartó la mirada de él. Él habló, pero era tan silencioso que incluso las orejas de lobo de Derek tuvieron problemas para escucharlo.

 

"¿Qué?"

 

"Te amo", dijo Stiles, más fuerte, y se volvió para mirar a Derek de nuevo. Él estaba sonriendo de nuevo. "Tal vez voy a morir, pero ¿sabes qué? No cambia nada. Todavía te amo".

 

Derek frunció el ceño por un momento, decepcionado de que Stiles tentara al destino de esa manera, pero luego suspiró y jaló a Stiles a un abrazo de un solo brazo. "Eres un idiota", dijo en el cabello de Stiles.

 

"Me han dicho que es una cualidad entrañable".

 

Era, al menos un poco, pero Derek no iba a decirle eso a Stiles en este momento. Al otro lado de la habitación, Deaton sonrió. Sus cajas y bolsas fueron guardadas, y en algún lugar de la habitación contigua, un perro ladraba, y en general, parecía estar contento con el mundo. Derek y Stiles olvidaron que él estaba allí.

 

Hasta que el sonido de alguien abriendo la puerta de la clínica perturbó su paz. Derek miró a Deaton, que parecía igual de perplejo.

 

"Pensé que habías cerrado la puerta", dijo Derek.

 

"Lo hice".

 

Con la frente arrugada de preocupación, Deaton se encaminó hacia el vestíbulo. Derek se aseguró de dejar a Stiles detrás de él, para no correr ningún riesgo. Cuando entraron en la otra habitación, encontraron a una mujer hurgando en los cajones detrás de la recepción.

 

"¿Puedo ayudarla, señora?", preguntó Deaton. La mujer saltó y giró para ver quién la había atrapado, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Su cabello estaba desordenado, su ropa desaliñada. Para Derek, ella parecía una drogadicta... pero no olía como una.

 

"¿Dónde están?", preguntó cuándo recuperó el aliento del shock.

 

Deaton dio un paso hacia ella. "¿Dónde están qué?", preguntó. "No tenemos drogas aquí".

 

La mujer se burló de la insinuación y se apartó del escritorio. "¡No estoy aquí por las drogas!", gritó. "¡Necesito la evidencia! ¡Necesito los archivos sobre el perro! ¡Los necesito o me culparán por su muerte en lugar de su estúpido perro callejero!” se pasó la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo más, y gimió ruidosamente. "¡Pero no puedo encontrarlos! ¡¿Dónde los pusiste?!”

 

"Señora, creo que está en la clínica de animales equivocada." Deaton levantó sus manos, apaciguador. "No he tenido casos criminales últimamente".

 

La mujer gimió de nuevo y se alejó de ellos, abrazándose con fuerza. Cuando se giró, sacó una pistola de su chaqueta y le apuntó a todos. "Estás mintiendo. ¡Estás cubriéndolos!" Ella estaba temblando. No es bueno, pensó Derek. "¡Esos imbéciles de la comisaría! ¡Están tratando de incriminarme y tú los estás ayudando!

 

Deaton extendió los brazos a un lado, tan indefenso como podía. "Señora, por favor. Guarde la pistola. No necesita lastimar a nadie. Podemos resolver esto juntos".

 

Detrás de Derek, Stiles se asomó y frunció el ceño. La mujer saltó ante su repentina aparición y un fuerte estallido resonó en la clínica. Derek sintió que le habían disparado, pero solo porque vio el retroceso de la pistola en la mano de la mujer y supo que el disparo lo había errado completamente. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, odiando la vida... porque no podía ser una coincidencia.

 

La mujer gritó de terror y soltó la pistola, y después de eso, Derek dejó que Deaton se ocupase de ella. Se giró y encontró a Stiles apoyado contra la pared, sangrando de un disparo en el pecho. La física lo mantuvo en pie, pero no por mucho tiempo. Derek lo atrapó cuando su peso dominó sus rodillas y cayó. Lentamente, bajó a Stiles al piso y escuchó el latido de su corazón. Era irregular e inestable, y Derek maldijo.

 

Por un momento deseó tener poderes alfa para poder morder a Stiles y salvarlo, pero luego la mano de Stiles encontró su rostro y borró sus pensamientos. El rostro ya pálido de Stiles estaba perdiendo color y tenía problemas para respirar cuando la sangre corrió para escapar de su pecho.

 

"Yo-" tosió y la sangre goteó en sus labios. Su voz era ronca, y Derek se mordió el labio. La sangre estaba en sus pulmones. "-Todavía te-am-"

 

Derek lo hizo callar suavemente y ahuecó su rostro. "Cállate, Stiles," ordenó, y su propia voz era áspera. Le dolía el pecho con un tipo diferente de dolor. No le habían disparado, pero aún dolía. El baño no había funcionado. La maldición todavía estaba en su lugar. Stiles todavía estaba muriendo.

 

"M-Mañana", dijo Stiles y tomó aire. Sus ojos mantenían a Derek en su lugar, lleno de dolor y decidido.

 

Bajo su poder, Derek asintió. "Mañana", estuvo de acuerdo y presionó sus labios juntos. Y entonces todo lo que pudo hacer fue sostener a Stiles en sus brazos y consolarlo mientras Deaton llamaba a una ambulancia y la mujer lloraba en el suelo. Las respiraciones de Stiles se hicieron más cortas... y más cortas... y luego, finalmente, se detuvieron.

 

Derek sollozó sin lágrimas, su tensión y culpa burbujeando, y apretó sus brazos más fuertemente alrededor del cuerpo de Stiles. ¡Maldición! ¡Ahora había vuelto al punto de partida!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pot calling the kettle black  
> Que es como decir lo que puse pero significaria más como la olla le dijo al cazo.


	5. Día 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un intento más para solucionar la maldición

Hoy iba a ser diferente.

 

Ese fue el pensamiento con el que despertó Derek cuando sonó su alarma a las siete de la mañana. Se levantó, agarró su teléfono y fue a vestirse. Ayer, la maldición había traído a una mujer a la clínica para dispararle a Stiles. Deaton no había sido abordado ningún otro día, lo que significaba que la maldición era la única culpable. Pero hoy iban a romper esta estúpida maldición, maldita sea.

 

Una vez vestido, Derek salió por la puerta y bajó las escaleras de su complejo mientras llamaba a Deaton. Como la mañana anterior, explicó la situación, pero esta vez lo hizo con más certeza. Stiles solo había muerto después de confesar amar a Derek. Ya no había ninguna duda sobre lo que estaba causando el problema.

 

"Ayer probamos algún tipo de baño mágico y no funcionó", dijo Derek. "Necesitamos algo más".

 

"Dame un par de horas para llamar a algunos amigos", dijo Deaton, justo como ayer. "Veré que puedo encontrar”.

 

"Traeré a Stiles". Derek colgó sin decir adiós y salió por las puertas hacia el estacionamiento. Cuando llegó a su automóvil, marcó el número de Stiles.

   

Le tomó solo dos tonos al otro contestar. "¿Qué pasa, Derek? ¿Pasó algo?"

 

Aunque Derek sabía que Stiles probablemente ya estaba conduciendo para verlo, comprendió por qué una llamada a primera hora de la mañana confundiría a alguien de la manada. Una llamada a primera hora de la mañana probablemente significaba problemas, incluso después de tantos años de relativa paz. 

 

"Hoy no", respondió Derek. "Escucha, sé que te diriges hacia mí, pero me voy. ¿Puedes verme en la estación dentro de una hora?"

 

En el otro extremo de la línea, Stiles balbuceó. "¿Cómo- No estoy-" Hizo una pausa para respirar y luego, con un atisbo de rencor en su voz, dijo: "De acuerdo. Sí. Eso no da miedo en absoluto, de repente tienes poderes psíquicos. Te encontraré en la estación y no estaré totalmente nervioso por una trampa sobrenatural o algo así”.

 

"Bueno. Porque tengo un regalo para darte”. Giró la llave en el encendido de su automóvil y sonrió. "Así que es mejor si estás en guardia".

   

\-- -- --

 

Afortunadamente para Derek, el centro comercial estaba abierto temprano en Nochebuena. Cuando llegó al lugar, las puertas ya estaban abiertas para las personas, aunque las empresas no abrieron hasta las ocho. Los trabajadores estaban paseando, armando carteles y preparándose para sus clientes, muchos de los cuales ya estaban de pie, ansiosos, frente a los postigos cerrados de los negocios.

 

Derek se deslizó entre las personas que entraban en pánico por esperar demasiado tiempo para conseguir regalos y descubrió que la dueña de la joyería acababa de llegar a su propia tienda.

 

"Buenos días", saludó suavemente, atrapándola justo cuando ella abría el obturador. Ella se volvió y lo miró sospechosamente antes de reconocerlo.

   

"Ah, Sr. Hale. Buenos días". Miró su reloj y luego frunció los labios. "Me temo que no abriremos durante otros cuarenta minutos".

 

"Entiendo. Y sé que soy un cliente terrible, pero estoy más atrapado en el tiempo de lo que esperaba. ¿Es posible que pueda recoger mi artículo ahora?" Se sintió culpable por pedirle que trabajara antes de que ella siquiera abriera técnicamente. La mujer más joven que le había dado a Derek la pulsera dos veces todavía no estaba allí todavía.

  

La propietaria midió la sinceridad de Derek y sus propias prácticas comerciales por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros. "Esto es muy inusual", dijo, abriendo el obturador y haciéndole señas para que entrara. "Pero como ya pagaste su totalidad, supongo que lo dejaré pasar una vez. Además, es Navidad, ¿verdad?"

 

Con eso, se deslizó detrás del escritorio y en la habitación de atrás. Derek también miró el reloj mientras esperaba. Tenía media hora para llegar a la estación, pero no debería necesitar tanto tiempo. La dueña regresó con su caja y la presentó con un ademán. Derek sonrió y miró la pulsera para su beneficio. Él ya sabía lo perfecto que era.

 

"Muchas gracias", dijo sinceramente y deslizó la caja en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

 

"De nada. Y espero que nos elijas para tus próximas necesidades de joyería. "Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de señalar hacia la salida. Derek lo entendió. Ella tenía que preparar su tienda para otros clientes. Él inclinó su cabeza hacia ella también y luego se fue rápidamente. Él también estaba en una crisis de tiempo, después de todo.

  

 Llegó a la estación en un tiempo récord a pesar de que apenas aceleró para llegar allí. Un oficial lo recibió en la puerta y lo condujo de vuelta a la patrulla incendiada. Derek cuidadosamente dejó su chaqueta a un lado antes de empezar a trabajar, planeando poner en marcha la patrulla para que cuando rompieran la maldición todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad. Pero solo había logrado quitar el hollín de las piezas quemadas antes de que llegara Stiles.

 

"Estoy feliz de que estés aquí, pero aún da miedo que supieras lo que estaba haciendo antes de que incluso saliera de mi calle". Bueno, esa era una forma de saludar.

 

Derek se apartó de la patrulla y se sacudió el polvo de las manos. "También es bueno verte", dijo, y lo decía en serio. Hoy sería diferente. Hoy, Stiles no moriría.

 

"Por supuesto que lo es. Soy increíble”. Stiles se colocó para puntualizar su frase y luego se encogió de hombros en una postura relajada. "Así que, ¿dijiste que tenías un regalo para mí?"

 

Revisando sus manos primero para detectar hollín, Derek se acercó a su chaqueta y buscó en la tela hasta que encontró la caja en el bolsillo interior. Lo sacó y lo trajo a Stiles, debatiendo cómo quería hacerlo esta vez.

 

"Antes de dártelo, primero tengo que explicar algunas cosas". Cubrió la caja con una mano y la sostuvo contra su costado, impidiendo a Stiles obtener cualquier tipo de logotipo. El hombre pálido enderezó su postura y frunció el ceño.

 

"¿Ves? Todavía aterrador", dijo.

 

Derek intentó sonreír para romper la tensión, pero solo pareció hacer a Stiles más confundido. "Te he dado este regalo cuatro veces", comenzó y levantó su mano para detener las preguntas de Stiles. Stiles, cuya boca ya se había abierto para hablar, cerró abruptamente la mandíbula. "Y cuatro veces, lo has aceptado y te ha encantado. Pero cada vez que te lo doy, me dices que me amas. Y luego cada vez mueres”.

 

"Yo-" Stiles frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. "¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

 

"Estoy hablando del hecho de que estoy repitiendo la Nochebuena todos los días. Es mucho para explicar y mucho para que entiendas en poco tiempo, lo sé, pero tienes que escuchar, como lo hiciste ayer. Tu madre era una druida y tú también. Ella nunca le dijo a tu papá tampoco, porque quería que tuvieras una vida normal. Cuando ella murió, te maldeciste accidentalmente para morir si alguna vez te enamorabas. Solo tienes que confesarlo para que suceda. Es como el seguro en la granada. Confiesas que me amas, recibimos un beso o dos, y luego algo sucede y mueres”. Derek agarró la caja con más fuerza. "Y todos los días, no puedo detenerlo. Pero hoy va a ser diferente”.

 

"E-espera. Retrocede". Stiles interrumpió, haciendo una x en frente de su pecho con los brazos. "Yo-"

 

"No. Deaton no te estaba molestando cuando dijo que eras una chispa. Sí. Eres un druida. Sí. Realmente te maldijiste a ti mismo, pero vamos a arreglarlo”. Derek sostuvo la caja frente a él para que Stiles la tomara. "Sí. Te amo”.

 

"Realmente has tenido esta conversación conmigo antes, ¿no?" Stiles sonaba atónito, como si aún no pudiera creer que esto realmente estaba sucediendo. Bajó sus brazos pero no hizo ningún movimiento para la caja, entonces Derek abrió la tapa para revelar la pulsera.

 

"Aquí. Siempre pensé en darte esto hoy, porque sabía que iba a perder los nervios si intentaba dártelo mañana", dijo. Esto era verdad sin importar lo que cambiara. "Es un amuleto de protección druida. Lo obtuve personalizado para mantenerte a salvo. Porque te amo."

 

Su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho mientras se acercaba a Stiles. De todas las vísperas de Navidad que había vivido este año, se dio cuenta de que solo le había dicho eso a Stiles dos veces. Una vez el primer día y una vez el segundo día. Pero dejaría que Stiles muriera dos días seguidos sin siquiera decirle la verdad en términos simples. Stiles siempre supo, supuso, pero fue diferente cuando en realidad entendió las palabras.

 

Cuando Derek miró a los ojos de Stiles, vio que el otro se estaba mordiendo el interior de la mejilla. Las manos de Stiles temblaban ligeramente contra sus pantalones vaqueros, y Derek recogió su brazo derecho suavemente sin problemas, deteniendo el movimiento. Sacó la pulsera de su caja y deslizó la caja en su chaqueta. Luego, sin pompa ni procesión, puso el amuleto alrededor de la muñeca de Stiles. Podía oír el golpe sordo del corazón de Stiles a medida que aumentaba la velocidad, y podía oler el hermoso aroma del deseo que flotaba en la piel del otro. Él sonrió.

 

"Te escuché decir que me amabas antes, y quiero volver a escucharlo", admitió Derek, tomando la mano de Stiles dentro de las suyas. La pulsera se deslizó hacia atrás y atrapó el sol. "Pero primero tenemos que romper tu maldición. Sé que te has estado mentalizando para confesarte hoy, pero espera, ¿de acuerdo? Porque no puedo seguir mirándote morir. Ayúdame a salvar tu vida primero".

 

Por un segundo, Stiles no dijo o hizo nada, solo miró a Derek con ojos intensos. Luego agarró las manos de Derek y las apretó con fuerza. "Guau. Derek. ¿Te oyes a ti mismo?” Sonó asombrado, y por un momento Derek se preocupó de que Stiles no le creyera. Entonces Stiles comenzó a sonreír. "¿Escuchaste ese discurso? ¡Eso fue genial!"

 

"Yo- ¿Gracias?" La frente de Derek se torció en preocupación mientras trataba de descubrir si Stiles entendía la gravedad de la situación esta vez.

 

Stiles asintió y estrechó ligeramente las manos de Derek. "Entiendo", dijo, casi como si estuviera leyendo la mente de Derek. "Quiero decir, es mucho para asimilar, pero quiero decir que confío en ti. Así que estoy tratando, muy,  _muy_ difícilmente para entender". Puntuó el último 'realmente' con un apretado apretón en las manos de Derek. "Al menos, me refiero a que la parte importante es que no quieres que diga yo- ... Quiero decir, no puedo decir tres palabras específicas juntas, ¿verdad?"

 

"Correcto. No hasta después de que veamos a Deaton y rompamos la maldición”. Derek apretó a Stiles contra él para darle un abrazo y aspiró profundamente su aroma, emocionado, nervioso y muy vivo. "Entonces puedes decirme todo lo que quieras". 

  

 Stiles acarició a Derek en el costado y luego usó su agarre en las caderas de Derek para apartarse. "Hablando de decirle cosas a la gente", dijo, "¿Qué tal si me das la versión larga de esa explicación para que realmente pueda entender qué diablos está pasando?"

 

Con una suave risa, Derek asintió con su consentimiento. Pasaron la siguiente hora trabajando en la patrulla, aunque podrían haberlo terminado en mucho menos tiempo con los dos, y discutiendo el extraño nuevo aspecto sobrenatural de sus vidas. Derek hizo todo lo posible para explicar todo lo que sabía sobre la situación, Stiles hizo lo mejor para no hacer demasiadas preguntas estúpidamente específicas, y Derek tuvo que seguir recordándole a Stiles que la cinta adhesiva no era una forma aceptable de reparar una patrulla de policía pagada por el gobierno.

 

Parrish salió a buscarlos al final de la hora y encontró la patrulla en buen estado y los dos hombres apuntando a partes aleatorias e intentando enseñar cosas nuevas sobre los autos. Lo cual era ridículo porque ambos sabían mucho sobre autos. Era solo que Derek conocía los términos técnicos y la forma  _correcta_  de reparar un automóvil, y Stiles sabía la forma exacta en que MacGyver podía salir de un motor en explosión.

 

"Así que chicos", dijo Parrish, interrumpiendo su mini argumento sobre por qué no se debe verter jabón en el limpiador del parabrisas. Derek, que había oído acercarse al sabueso infernal, se volvió con calma. Stiles, con su oído humano, se sobresaltó salvajemente y se golpeó la cabeza contra el capó de la patrulla cuando intentó ponerse de pie. Se cayó del automóvil, gimiendo, y se dejó caer sobre el trasero en el suelo. Parrish sonrió. "¿Cuál es el pronóstico?"

 

Derek se bajó del auto y bajó el capó. "Ella va a sobrevivir. Simplemente no intentes prenderle fuego nunca más”.

 

 "Sí", dijo Stiles, medio gimiendo desde su lugar en el suelo. "Amigo, la próxima vez vayas a perder la calma –literalmente- hazlo fuera del auto. Preferiblemente en un estacionamiento. No hay hierba para nada, ¿me oyes?"

 

Hablando de hierba, Derek ayudó a Stiles a levantarse del césped en el borde del estacionamiento de la estación y luego lo ayudó a quitarse la suciedad. Parrish solo se rió.

 

"Trataré de tener eso en mente", dijo. Luego puso sus manos en sus caderas. "Estábamos empezando a preguntarnos si ustedes dos estaban muertos aquí. Derek suele ser muy puntual”.

 

"Bueno, nos conoces", dijo Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros en una posición cómoda. "Dos niños locos. Levantándose a nada bueno”.

 

Parrish se rió de nuevo. "No estoy seguro de lo jóvenes que Derek y yo somos, pero supongo que eso se aplica a ti".

 

Stiles balbuceó. "¡No soy-! ¡Derek no-! ¡Hola, me gradué de la universidad!

 

"Hice eso hace seis años", replicó Parrish y parecía demasiado presumido con su cara estúpidamente atractiva.

 

Aclarando su garganta, Derek efectivamente atrapó toda la atención, lo que había querido hacer, pero todavía lo avergonzaba un poco. "La edad es relativa", dijo. "El sheriff probablemente piensa que todos somos niños".

 

Eso es correcto". Y he aquí, el sheriff había salido para ver a dónde había ido su oficial. "También me preocupa que esta patrulla se coma a la gente, porque tres personas han salido a verificarlo y tres personas no han regresado. ¿Alguien quiere decirme con qué criatura mágica estoy tratando aquí?”

 

Miró desaprobadoramente al hombre lobo y al sabueso del infierno antes de mirar a su hijo humano. No. Su hijo druida. Derek se preguntó cómo tomaría las noticias el sheriff cuando se lo dijeran. ¿Estaría enojado con su esposa por esconderlo de él? ¿Estaría más enojado con ellos por decírselo?

 

"No sucede nada sobrenatural aquí, señor", respondió Parrish, con la espalda recta como el soldado que era. Él no sabía que estaba mintiendo. Todo el día fue sobrenatural para Derek.

 

"Bueno. Parrish, regresa adentro. Hay una llamada que requiere a un oficial”.

  

"Sí, señor." Parrish asintió con la cabeza, y regresó al edificio, pero no antes de devolverle una mirada sonriente a los otros dos.

 

Cuando la puerta se cerró, solo estaban Derek, Stiles y el sheriff en el estacionamiento trasero. El aire de la víspera de Navidad era frío, y Stiles jugueteaba con su nueva pulsera bajo el ligero escrutinio de su padre. Sus dedos recorrieron una y otra vez la palabra que Derek no había explicado hoy y Derek sintió que su interior se calentaba al pensar que podría estar trayendo la comodidad de Stiles con eso.

 

"El auto está listo", dijo Derek, irrumpiendo en el silencio. Bajó el capó hasta que se cerró y usó su toalla para limpiar el hollín y la grasa que sabía que ya habían sido limpiados.

 

"Me alegra oírlo," dijo el sheriff y finalmente sonrió. Miró a su hijo antes de mirar a Derek. "Ahora pensé que ustedes dos chicos tenían un almuerzo para comer". 

 

"Uh-" Stiles abrió la boca para hablar, probablemente para decir que no tenían que ir a almorzar porque Derek ya se le había confesado y ya había escuchado a Stiles confesar como cuatro veces y sí, no te preocupes, papá, son muchas cosas para explicar, pero el almuerzo de hoy fue solo para confesiones y ya lo hemos hecho.

 

Pero Derek puso una mano sobre su hombro para detener su explicación despotricando. "Sí, señor", estuvo de acuerdo Derek y sonrió un poco. "Gracias."

 

Hizo pasar a Stiles para que comenzara a caminar hacia el estacionamiento delantero, y el joven finalmente comenzó a moverse. Saludó a su padre con la mano, y la pulsera tintineó levemente mientras temblaba, el metal golpeando el metal en la cadena. "¡Hasta luego, papá!"

 

"Nos vemos mañana", dijo el sheriff, haciéndose eco de sus palabras a Derek hace tantos días. No esperaba ver a ninguno de los dos hasta la fiesta de mañana por la noche. Bueno, al menos algunas cosas nunca cambiaron.

 

Caminaron alrededor del edificio en lugar de hacerlo a través de él y Stiles rápidamente aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar sin miradas indiscretas. Él divagó sobre '¿cómo se supone que voy a contarle a mi papá sobre mi madre?' y 'él nunca va a creer todo este Día de la Marmota', y fue entonces cuando Derek lo detuvo.

 

"Deaton dijo eso también. ¿Qué es la cosa de Día de la Marmota? ", Preguntó.

 

Stiles estalló en carcajadas antes de detenerse. Tuvo la gracia de al menos fingir que lo lamentaba después. "Es una película, Derek", explicó. "Bill Murray revive el mismo día una y otra vez, como cien veces. Es una comedia”.

 

La cara de Derek se arrugó con disgusto. "Bueno, la mía definitivamente no es divertida", dijo. "Y me gustaría detenerlo pronto, si pudiéramos".

 

"Yo también, obviamente", estuvo de acuerdo Stiles. "Quiero decir, uno de estos días me gustaría decirte que yo..." Derek agarró la mano de Stiles y lo sacudió para detenerlo, tanto caminando como con palabras. Stiles lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, confundido, antes de darse cuenta de lo que casi había hecho. "Yo solo -quise decir- Uno de estos días, me gustaría que nuestra conversación... ¿significara algo? Pasada la medianoche, quiero ¿decir?"

 

Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, Derek asintió y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo. "Yo también", dijo. Sería bueno saber que Stiles podría recordar las cosas que Derek le dijo el día anterior, que no todo sería borrado nuevamente. Sería bueno experimentar la cena de Navidad con los McCalls y finalmente ver a los demás también. Llevaría a Stiles debajo del muérdago escondido y lo besaría frente a todos. La demostración pública de afecto y vergüenza serian condenadas. Derek había sufrido cuatro días de muertes de Stiles. Besarlo frente a la manada sería una caminata.

 

"Derek", dijo Stiles, y Derek se dio cuenta de que el hombre más joven había estado sorprendentemente en silencio mientras él había estado pensando.

 

Cuando miró a Stiles, el otro levantó la mano para inspeccionarlo y sonrió. Fue entonces cuando Derek notó que habían estado caminando mientras se tomaban de la mano. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa. Apretó la mano de Stiles y la bajó a sus lados. Caminaron de esa manera, tomados de la mano, todo el camino hasta sus autos.

 

Stiles había logrado estacionarse justo al lado de Derek, y tuvieron una repetición del primer día en el estacionamiento de la estación de policía. 'Ve primero.' 'No, tú ve primero'. Y así sucesivamente y sucesivamente. Finalmente, Derek se inclinó y besó a Stiles, apoyándolo contra el jeep. Stiles lo agarró con fuerza y lo atrajo hacia sí, y así lo hicieron, entre sus autos y las puertas, durante un buen minuto, antes de que un oficial asomó la cabeza, el lobo silbó y gritó: "¡Sí! ¡Consíguelo, Stiles!

 

Se separaron, apropiadamente avergonzados, y Stiles golpeó la puerta hasta que el oficial volvió a entrar, riendo.

 

"Te veré en la clínica", dijo Derek, con el pecho lleno y cálido.

 

"Sí. Hacia la clínica que rompe maldiciones", estuvo de acuerdo Stiles. Su cara era roja, sus pupilas demasiado anchas, pero estaba sonriendo como un idiota. Golpeó la pulsera en su muñeca y luego hizo un gesto hacia la puerta del lado del conductor del jeep.

 

Luego estaban en sus autos y conduciendo. A pesar de que Stiles aún no se le había declarado, Derek estaba atento a los camiones en el camino. No pasó nada importante, ni siquiera un golpe fuerte de frenos, y llegaron a la clínica en una procesión aburrida.

 

Derek apagó su auto y salió al aire ventoso y helado. Stiles salió del jeep en el espacio vecino del estacionamiento. Se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron antes de cerrar sus puertas al mismo tiempo y dirigirse a la puerta.

 

Era hora de romper esta maldición, de una vez por todas.

 

\-- -- -- --

 

El polvo azul oscuro cubría el cabello y los hombros de Stiles y, realmente, en todas partes una vez que el pequeño hechizo de Deaton estaba hecho. Stiles estornudó ruidosamente y todo su cuerpo se estremeció con la fuerza del mismo, desalojando la mayor parte del polvo. Las amatistas a sus pies también se estremecieron con la fuerza. Eso no había sucedido la última vez.

 

Se habían encontrado con Deaton en la habitación de atrás, y el veterinario había comenzado rápidamente a desbloquear los dones de Stiles con sus piedras y polvos, pero esta vez había agregado un poco más. Hizo que Stiles sostuviera una larga piedra blanca a la que llamó selenita. Stiles tuvo que agitarlo sobre su cuerpo como si fuera una pelusa haciendo rodar el aire a su alrededor antes de que Deaton incluso dejara la primera amatista.

 

"Se usa para limpiar el cuerpo de los bloqueos energéticos", había dicho Deaton. Después del informe de Derek esa mañana, había decidido que necesitaban un poco de jugo extra para que la chispa de Stiles se moviera.

 

Después de que terminó de estornudar, Stiles se sacudió para deshacerse de más polvo. Derek se acercó esta vez para ayudarlo a limpiarse y Stiles le sonrió. "Creo que soy un mago ahora", dijo.

 

Derek sonrió de una manera que decía que no estaba impresionado pero le seguía la corriente a Stiles, y luego miró a Deaton, que estaba recogiendo sus piedras. "Creo que podría haber funcionado", dijo. "La última vez, las amatistas no se movieron cuando él estornudó".

 

"Esperemos que sí", dijo Deaton, guardando los cristales. "No conozco otra manera de desbloquear sus dones si eso no funcionó. Selenita, amatista, lapis lázuli? No hay muchos otros cristales que podamos agregar. Y no soy un experto en ellos de todos modos. Tendría mucho miedo de abusar de ellos y obtener el efecto incorrecto”.

 

Con los hombros encorvados, Derek gruñó. "Entonces será mejor que lo hagamos bien esta vez".

 

"Estoy de acuerdo."

 

Deaton fue a la mesa y colocó un gran frasco de vidrio, un encendedor largo y un cúmulo de hierba de la que Derek no sabía el nombre, pero que olía muy bien. Era como los cedros, el pasto y una hierba que su madre solía guardar en la casa. Era un olor dulce.

 

"Este es sabio blanco", explicó Deaton y le indicó a Stiles que se acercara a la mesa. "De acuerdo con mis amigos druidas, limpiará tu espíritu una vez que hayamos sometido la maldición".

 

"Y exactamente, ¿cómo se supone que debemos hacer esa primera parte?" preguntó Stiles. "La limpieza es genial, pero ¿no deberíamos explicar la parte del sometimiento primero?"

 

Su ritmo cardíaco había aumentado, espoleado por los nervios, y Derek rápidamente se acercó para calmarlo. Él puso su mano sobre el hombro de Stiles y le dio un pequeño apretón, recordando de nuevo cuando Boyd había muerto y Stiles lo había _consolado._  Tuvo el efecto deseado, y el ritmo cardíaco de Stiles se estabilizó. El joven tomó una respiración profunda y tranquilizadora.

 

Deaton asintió y juntó sus manos. "Vamos a tratar de canalizar la maldición en un objeto", explicó. "Una vez que esté contenido, quemaremos el sabio blanco para que, con suerte, te libere a ti y al objeto de la maldición para siempre- o al menos a ti. El objeto puede no ser tocable de nuevo”.

 

"Hay mucha esperanza involucrada en esto", señaló Stiles, cauteloso. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia el toque de Derek, lejos de la mesa.

 

“No hay reglas establecidas para romper maldiciones, Sr. Stilinski. Especialmente no autoinducidas. Tendremos que poner a prueba las cosas hasta que encontremos una que funcione”. El veterinario no parecía contento con las preocupaciones de Stiles, y su ceño fruncido solo se profundizó cuando Derek habló.

 

"No, termina hoy", dijo. "Esto va a funcionar."

 

Stiles giró bajo la palma de Derek para sonreírle. "Esta cosa de positividad que estás teniendo es muy sexy", dijo y Derek se sonrojó un poco.

  

"Solo centrémonos en romper la maldición". Empujó a Stiles hasta que el otro dio media vuelta y luego cruzó los brazos en un intento de ocultar su vergüenza. Él no estaba tratando de ser sexy- solo determinado. Aún así, fue halagador escuchar a Stiles llamarlo sexy.

 

"Sí, vamos", aceptó Deaton. "¿Tienes algo valioso en tu persona? Si perteneció a tu madre o está relacionado de alguna manera con la maldición, será más fácil para ti enfocar la maldición en ello".

 

Dio una rápida vuelta a Stiles, mientras que el otro se tomó el tiempo de pensar en todo lo que tenía sobre él o en su jeep. Stiles se palmeó los bolsillos, frunció los labios y luego frunció el ceño. "No, yo-" Hizo una pausa y cubrió una muñeca con la mano opuesta. "No tengo nada de mi madre", dijo. Sus ojos encontraron los de Derek y frunció el ceño con más fuerza. "Pero sí tengo algo relacionado con la maldición".

 

Él dejó caer su muñeca desnuda y sostuvo el regalo de Navidad de Derek. La plata logró atrapar la luz incluso en la oscura habitación trasera de la clínica de animales. Derek no podía leer la palabra druídica desde su posición, pero conocía sus letras curvas de memoria. La traducción aproximadamente significaba 'Protector' o 'Guardián', aunque no había hecho mucho para proteger estos últimos días. Aún así, Derek no se arrepintió de haberla ordenado ni de dársela a Stiles. Fue un símbolo de sus sentimientos. De  _los_ sentimientos _de ambos._

 

Deaton no cuestionó el significado. Él solo asintió. "Bien. Ahora sosténlo en tus manos e imagina poner toda esa energía negativa de la maldición en la plata de la pulsera. Realmente concéntrate, como lo hiciste con la ceniza de montaña hace tantos años. Imagina que tu maldición se aplica a la pulsera y no a ti. Una vez que sepas que funcionó, coloca la pulsera en este recipiente". Abrió el recipiente en cuestión y colocó la tapa a un lado. Luego hizo un gesto para que comenzara Stiles.

 

Stiles estaba de pie en el medio de la habitación trasera, ambas manos con palmas hacia arriba con la pulsera en la parte superior. Al principio miró hacia abajo a la banda de plata, luego la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, luego frunció el ceño. Finalmente, cerró los ojos por completo y trató de relajar sus facciones y, con suerte, su mente.

  

Derek quería ofrecer su apoyo nuevamente, quería ayudar de alguna manera, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Él no era un druida. Su mayor ayuda ahora era que los había llevado a Deaton en primer lugar. Sin el encanto de Derek, no habría oportunidad de romper la maldición de Stiles. No había nada más que pudiera hacer.

 

A su lado, los labios de Stiles se movieron, pero no salieron las palabras. Parecía que podría haber dicho 'vamos', pero era difícil saber desde la posición de Derek. Lentamente, los ojos de Stiles se abrieron. Al mismo tiempo, la mirada de Derek fue atraída por la pulsera, que había empezado a brillar débilmente. Stiles estaba tan sorprendido que casi dejó caer la joya y tuvo que luchar para mantenerla. Luego sonrió a Derek.

 

"¡Oh, Dios mío!", casi gritó. "¡De hecho está funcionando! Derek, ¡Mierda!"

 

"El frasco, Sr. Stilinski", recordó Deaton en serio y Stiles volvió a concentrarse. Se movió rápidamente a la mesa e intentó tener cuidado al colocar la pulsera en el frasco, pero falló y terminó golpeando la pulsera adentro. El metal se enganchó en los bordes y tintineó ruidosamente al caer al fondo. Honestamente, Derek estaba sorprendido de que no hubiera roto accidentalmente el frasco con el movimiento.

 

Al mismo tiempo que Stiles estaba agitándose, Deaton llevó el encendedor al sabio. Que ardió y se incendió en su mano, y sopló hasta que las llamas se pusieron a hervir. El sabio dejó escapar una ola de humo continuo, y Deaton le pasó el paquete a Stiles rápidamente.

  

“Bañate en el humo y luego pon los restos del sabio en la botella con la pulsera” ordenó.

 

Los movimientos de Stiles eran espasmódicos por la inexperiencia y una ansiedad leve y burbujeante, pero él hizo lo que le pedían y agitó el manojo de sabio humeante alrededor de él, abanicándose como si eso lo refrescara en vez de cubrirlo de hollín. Incluso se inclinó lo suficiente como para tocar sus dedos con él, pero se movía tan rápido que casi se cayó. Parecía más que un poco tonto.

 

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que había estado completamente cubierto por el humo, Stiles casi se lanzó hacia adelante para dejar caer las hierbas restantes en el frasco. Deaton lo selló con la tapa tan pronto como Stiles estaba fuera del camino y luego extendió su brazo, guiando a Stiles hacia atrás de la mesa.

 

No tomó tanto tiempo para que el humo llenara el frasco, pero aún podían ver la pulsera brillando en el fondo. Stiles nunca apartó la mirada del brillo, pero Derek siguió mirando entre el frasco y Stiles, sin saber qué era más importante en ese momento. Lentamente, el humo se volvió lo suficientemente espeso para que el brillo de la pulsera comenzara a desvanecerse. Eso, o la pulsera se estaba volviendo cada vez más tenue. Pronto no pudieron ver nada en el frasco sino la mancha gris oscura del humo.

 

Stiles dio medio paso hacia adelante, y la expresión de su rostro era tan intensa que Derek temió apartar la mirada de él. Él se estaba concentrando mucho. Incluso sin haber vivido el día cuatro veces, Stiles estaba dando todo para romper la maldición. Eso hizo que el corazón de Derek se hinchara de orgullo. Volvió a mirar el frasco, y en su mente seguía imaginando la palabra druida   inscrita en la pulsera.  _Cosantóir. Cosantóir. Cosantóir. Haz tu trabajo y protege. Protege. Protege._

 

Cada vez más frustrado por la falta de cambio, Stiles se mordió la mejilla y emitió un sonido de molestia parecido al de un clic. El cristal crujió por el costado en el mismo momento en que el sonido salió de su boca y todos se estremecieron. El humo escapó por el nuevo agujero, rápidamente al principio y luego más lento. Después de solo un minuto, pudieron ver la pulsera una vez más. Tardó un minuto pero la joyería ya no brillaba. Ahora que el humo había desaparecido, podían ver que la causa de la grieta era la pulsera. Se sentó, se partió por la mitad, en la base del frasco, justo donde comenzó la grieta.

 

Derek fue el primero en moverse, dando un paso adelante para ver mejor. La inscripción druida estaba rota pero aún legible. Sin embargo, había algo diferente sobre la pulsera en sí. No brillaba como la plata. De hecho, parecía aburrida. Si Derek no lo supiera, diría que parecía hierro.

 

Deaton estaba mirando el aire, viendo cómo se disipaba el último humo. Solo cuando desapareció se atrevió a moverse. Tendió una mano a Stiles, quien mecánicamente le ofreció su propia mano a cambio. Antes de que pudieran tocarse, una chispa los sorprendió a ambos y se alejaron. Stiles agitó su mano como si hubiera sido quemado, exagerando la experiencia, y Deaton sonrió.

 

"Creo que podemos haberla roto", dijo. Luego, con aspecto descarado, asintió con la cabeza hacia el frasco. "Literalmente."

 

Stiles estaba mirándose las manos, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si volvieran a encenderse por sí solos, pero Derek tenía miedo de esperar demasiado. Todas las señales eran buenas, pero solo probarlo probaría que Deaton estaba bien o mal. Stiles se giró hacia Derek, la emoción en su rostro y en su sangre, pero Derek levantó una mano para detener cualquier confesión.

 

"Vayamos a mi casa primero", dijo. "Solo en caso de que no funcionara, quiero estar a salvo dentro".

 

"¿Pe-? Pero ¿por qué?", preguntó Stiles, frunciendo el ceño con frustración al ver que se le negaba su oportunidad una vez más.

 

"De todas las veces que moriste, la menos dolorosa fue la vez que moriste mientras dormías", dijo Derek y la cara de Stiles cayó en una compasión agridulce. "En caso de que no lo hayamos arreglado, quiero que estés en un lugar seguro. Cómodo."

 

Mordiendo su mejilla otra vez, Stiles lo consideró y se meció ligeramente sobre sus pies. Finalmente él asintió y suspiró. "Bueno, no puedo discutir con eso", dijo. "Bien. Vamos a casa."

 

Y el uso de la palabra 'hogar' en referencia a su condominio hizo que el corazón de Derek se hinchara de amor. 

 

\-- -- -- --

 

Stiles no se declaró cuando entraron por la puerta. No se declaró cuando Derek puso el seguro o incluso cuando se encontró con Stiles en el centro de la habitación y lo abrazó. Sin embargo, besó a Derek. Sus manos encontraron la cara de Derek y lo mantuvieron firme mientras plantaba beso tras beso en sus estúpidos labios de hombre lobo. Luego frunció el ceño y presionó sus frentes juntas.

 

"El camino me dio tiempo para pensar", dijo con voz inestable. Derek no llenó el silencio con la pregunta obvia de '¿qué?' En cambio, esperó y dejó que Stiles marcara el ritmo. Eventualmente Stiles habló, su voz silenciosa en el aire tranquilo del condominio. "Estoy asustado.” 

  

Ahora Derek habló. "¿Sobre qué?", preguntó y acarició la nuca de Stiles, pasando los dedos por el pelo. "Me dijiste ayer que me amabas y que no te importaba si te mataba. ‘No cambia nada’, dijiste”. Derek frunció el ceño levemente. "Pero no te lo dije".

 

"¿Decirme que?"

 

"Tampoco cambia nada para mí". Derek cerró los ojos y dejó que el aroma de Stiles coloreara todo. La ansiedad y la excitación de Stiles se unieron y le dieron al estómago de Derek una especie de sensación agradable, no del todo mariposas, pero definitivamente dulces. "Si fracasamos hoy, todavía te amo. Y me despertaré por la mañana e iré a Deaton y encontraremos otra manera. Y si fracasamos nuevamente, me despertaré nuevamente y no me detendré hasta que solucionemos esto. Mis sentimientos no cambiarán”.

 

Cuando abrió los ojos, Stiles los estaba mirando directamente con una intensidad no muy diferente a la que había hecho para que la maldita pulsera se rompiera. Derek tragó saliva y Stiles lo recompensó con otro beso. Ambos habían pensado mucho sobre sus sentimientos del uno para el otro, recordó Derek. Cuatro años, de hecho. No había forma de romper esos sentimientos ahora. 

 

Stiles se retorció bajo el toque de Derek y se liberó de su camisa abotonada. Se dejó caer sobre el gran cuadrado de alfombra en la sala de estar de Derek y dejó a Stiles con una camiseta, pero eso también comenzaba a subir. Derek detuvo la procesión agarrando las manos de Stiles y sus besos se detuvieron. Respirando con furia, Derek negó con la cabeza.

 

"Stiles, es demasiado pronto", dijo.

 

"No es así", argumentó Stiles. Soltó su camisa y agarró a Derek por la cara con más fuerza de la necesaria. "He luchado conmigo mismo durante cuatro años, Derek. Me he convencido a mí mismo de esperar hasta que sea mayor – hasta que haya terminado con un hito u otro. Me he convencido demasiado de esto muchas veces. Terminé de esperar”.

 

“Stiles-"

 

"Te amo". Stiles dijo las palabras y su corazón solo titubeó un momento con ansiedad por ello. Luego lo dijo de nuevo, con el corazón firme. Obtuvo una sonrisa suave en su rostro y aligeró su agarre. “Te amo. No quiero morir. Quiero estar contigo. ¿Puedo mudarme?”

 

Lo absurdo de la pregunta a la luz de la situación sacó una risa dura del pecho de Derek. Pero también había pensado en esa posibilidad, ¿no? Cuando había estado ordenando la pulsera y estableciendo los detalles; cuando le envió un mensaje de texto a Stiles en la universidad para ver cuándo estaría de visita durante las vacaciones; cuando habían establecido su cita de almuerzo lo suficientemente tarde para que Derek consiguiera la pulsera primero – ¿no había estado Derek pensando en su futuro con Stiles?

 

Quería salir con él primero, obviamente, pero habían sido amigos durante años. Habían salido solos antes. Se salvaron la vida mutuamente. Sabían lo que el otro pediría en restaurantes de comida rápida y qué películas les gustaba ver. Se habían conocido en momentos extremadamente bajos en sus vidas. ¿No había pensado Derek sobre todo eso en las últimas semanas?

 

"Stiles, si sobrevives hasta la cena de mañana, entonces seguro. Puedes mudarte”.

 

Stiles saltó entonces, sabiendo que Derek podía sostener su peso, y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Derek. Derek lo atrapó con muy poco esfuerzo y lo encontró para la siguiente ronda de besos. Eventualmente, Derek los llevó a la cama y colocó a Stiles sobre él, cubriendo su cuerpo más pequeño completamente con el suyo. Sus labios se encontraron y perdieron sus ropas. Se tomaron su tiempo, aprendieron los puntos sensibles de cada uno y cómo se sentía cada curva de sus cuerpos, y al final se acostaron sobre la cama, Derek cuchareó a Stiles y lo abrazó. Podía sentir la piel de Stiles a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, y nunca antes se había sentido tan cercano a alguien –  porque por primera vez, sabía con certeza que la persona con la que compartía su cama no era hostil, no tenía motivos ocultos, lo conocía por lo que era, y lo aceptaba de todos modos.

 

"Lo arreglamos, Derek," murmuró Stiles en la oscuridad de la habitación. Su voz era somnolienta y lenta. "Va a ser... bueno".

 

Derek besó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stiles antes de enterrar su cara en su cabello. Incluso si se despertaba solo en la mañana, se sentía bien tener a Stiles tan cerca ahora mismo. Se sintió bien poder respirar el aroma de Stiles y saber que, sin importar nada, tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por él. Siempre.

 

"Te veré en la mañana", le susurró Derek. Porque de cualquier manera era cierto. Encontraría a Stiles todas las mañanas, todos los días, por el resto de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier error me avisan y lo corrijo, gracias por leer, solo queda un capítulo :)


	6. Día 6. Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya es final. ¡Por fin! Ya sé que tarde mucho, pero a los que leyeron desde el principio gracias por su paciencia y nuevos lectores son siempre bienvenidos. Mi traducción más larga hasta ahora. Estoy trabajando en la próxima traducción, espero que hayan disfrutado este hermoso fanfic <3  
> Saludos a todos

A las siete de la mañana, el despertador de Derek zumbó y sonó, despertándolo. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó al techo durante un minuto antes de girarse y tocar el botón de apagado. Se desperezó y sacudió los músculos, y respiró profundamente, con fuerza, el crujiente aire de la mañana que se colaba a través de su ventana parcialmente resquebrajada.

 

Necesitaba unos pantalones.

 

El pensamiento lo hizo detenerse y miró hacia abajo para asegurarse de que tenía razón. De hecho, él no tenía pantalón. Miró alrededor del condominio de espacio abierto y vio su teléfono en el sofá. Saltando, corrió hacia él y lo agarró de donde había caído al suelo. La fecha y la hora se encendieron en la pantalla.

 

Era navidad

 

Su corazón se aceleró y tomó varias respiraciones profundas, tratando de calmarse. El día no se había repetido. El. Día. No. Se. Repitió.

 

Calma. Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse. Si era Navidad, entonces ¿dónde estaba Stiles? Escuchó los sonidos del edificio y pudo distinguir el sonido de su vecina haciendo su zumba matutina, otra familia despierta y preparándose para cuando sus familias aparecieron más tarde, y... en su propio condominio... él podía escuchar...

 

Un latido del corazón.

 

El inodoro se descargó y el fregadero se abrió. Un momento después, la puerta se abrió y Derek abrió los ojos para ver a Stiles salir, vestido solo con su ropa interior. El hombre pálido se congeló cuando vio a Derek allí, de pie en medio de la habitación, agarrando su teléfono como si fuera la única cosa que le impedía caer hasta morir.

 

"Es Navidad", murmuró Derek.

 

"¿Feliz Navidad?" dijo Stiles, confundido. Miró el cuerpo desnudo de Derek con evidente aprobación y luego la realización pareció golpearlo. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba la cara de Derek y luego, tan bruscamente, sonreía. "Hey, adivina que."

 

"¿Es Navidad?" preguntó Derek, sin pensar realmente que esa era la respuesta.

 

Stiles negó con la cabeza y se señaló a sí mismo. "No muerto". Lo cantó más de lo que dijo y meneó la cabeza como para mejorar la afirmación.

 

No tenía tiempo para bromear más. Derek estaba sobre él antes de que pudiera. Derek envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Stiles, abrazándolo fuerte, y luego lo levantó del suelo. Era real y físico. Olía igual. Su latido era fuerte.

 

"Tranquilo chico", dijo Stiles, a medio camino de una risa. "¡Quieto!"

 

Derek se rió en su pecho y dejó a Stiles de nuevo en el suelo. Dejaría pasar las bromas de perros por esta vez. Pero no dejaría que Stiles se fuera tan fácilmente. Tomó los lados del rostro de Stiles y le dio un beso en los labios, luego en la frente y luego de vuelta a los labios.

 

"Lo hicimos", dijo.

 

"Aparentemente," estuvo de acuerdo Stiles. Sonrió ampliamente y le dio una palmada en el pecho a Derek. “Quiero decirte que dije que te amo como catorce veces la noche anterior y no me ahogué mientras dormía. Algo molesto por la cosa de la pulsera, pero es mejor que morir, ¿verdad?”

 "Te conseguiré una mejor", prometió Derek, con las manos corriendo por la parte superior del cuerpo de Stiles. Palpó los hombros, el cuello, las orejas y el cabello del otro. Stiles se rió con el toque, probablemente por las cosquillas, pero Derek todavía estaba considerando el hecho de que Stiles no estaba muerto.

 

Cuatro veces. Cuatro veces, había sobrevivido a Stiles muriendo. Hasta su último aliento, recordaría la forma en que Stiles se veía en el jeep la primera vez –  todo aplastado y roto. Odiaría ese rellano en su edificio, incapaz de ver la sangre de Stiles en la alfombra de su mente. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de quedarse dormido viendo películas con Stiles sin hacer que su corazón saltara de ansiedad. Pero finalmente lo habían hecho. Habían roto la maldición. Podrían seguir adelante –  literalmente.

 

"Hey, ahora", se quejó Stiles sin calor cuando Derek repitió su comprobación del cuerpo de Stiles. Agarró las muñecas de Derek para detener su movimiento y le dio una sonrisa inteligente. "Cálmate. Está bien. Estaré bien". La sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Soy un druida ahora, ¿no escuchaste? Me bendeciré para ser inmortal”.

 

"No", dijo Derek, inexpresivo. "Conociéndote, funcionaría accidentalmente y entonces estarías vivo para siempre, sarcástico e insoportablemente orgulloso".

 

"Aww, no te preocupes, Derek. También te lo haría a ti”. Dejó boquiabierto a Derek y luego se echó a reír cuando Derek arrugó la cara en respuesta. "Sólo bromeo. ¿Quién querría vivir para siempre?”

 

Se inclinó para darle a Derek un beso en la mejilla una vez más y su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró ligeramente con la acción – como si todavía estuviera emocionado de que se le permitió hacer eso. Luego se apartó e hizo un gesto a la cocina. "Voy a empezar con el desayuno de Navidad. ¿Qué tal si te pones unos pantalones y me encuentras allí?”

 

"Claro". Casi había olvidado que estaba desnudo. Pero ver a Stiles caminar parecía mucho más importante que la ropa en este momento.

 

Finalmente, se movió a la habitación y encontró su ropa interior y unos jeans nuevos. Llevaría los mismos que el día anterior, excepto que estaban llenos de hollín de la patrulla. Mientras se abotonaba los jeans, la música comenzó a tocar en la otra habitación y suspiró afectuosamente.

 

Stiles había encendido una estación de radio de Navidad en su teléfono. La primera canción fue “All I Want For Christmas” de Mariah Carey, como la segunda Nochebuena de Derek este año. Y al igual que entonces, Stiles decidió cantarlo en voz alta y con estilo. Como no estaba atrapado en un automóvil, en realidad estaba bailando –  aunque mal. Derek se rió entre dientes cuando entró en la gran sala principal y lo vió.

 

Antes de que pudiera considerar caminar para unirse a Stiles, el bolsillo de Derek vibró varias veces. Cuando sacó su teléfono, vio mensajes de texto de cuatro personas, todos deseándole una Feliz Navidad. Hizo clic en cada uno para que la notificación desapareciera, pero no respondió. Vería a la mayoría de las personas que le importaban en la cena, por lo que responder los mensajes de texto no eran importantes. Además, todos ellos conocían a Derek y sabían que, para empezar, él no mandaba mensajes de texto.

 

Un quinto texto entró cuando estaba terminando eso. Era de Deaton. Sorprendiendo a Derek. Pensó que el veterinario enviaba mensajes de texto incluso menos que él.

 

Decía,  _"¿Todo está bien?"_

_"Todo está bien",_  respondió Derek. Levantó la vista hacia Stiles, abriéndose paso por la cocina, y sintió que su estómago se anudaba agradablemente. Todo era mucho mejor que bien. Stiles estaba vivo y se mudaría pronto. Tenían tiempo para citas, discusiones, días festivos y Stiles aprendería sobre su herencia. Todo fue... bueno, no perfecto. La vida nunca fue perfecta. Pero fue lo más cerca que Derek se atrevió a esperar.

 

\-- -- --

 

La casa de los McCall, como todos los años, estaba adornada con luces y velas. En el interior olía a jamón, ñame y judías verdes. Los clavos de canela y las agujas de pino se colocaron estratégicamente alrededor del piso inferior para darle a toda la casa un aroma de Navidad. Sin embargo, no había un olor subyacente de muérdago. Desde que Scott había sido mordido y Stiles se había enterado de lo peligrosa que era la planta, había cambiado a un falso muérdago. No hay olor, no hay veneno, pero todo se aplica cuando se trata de besar.

 

Derek solía aparecer elegantamente tarde, pero ahora que estaba con Stiles tenía que presentarse temprano. Scott se sorprendió al verlo, pero no tan sorprendido como realmente debería haberlo sido. Juntos, todos terminaron de cocinar y preparar la casa para los visitantes. Derek se encargaba principalmente de poner la mesa y encontrar un canal de películas en la televisión que maratoneara las películas de Navidad todo el día.

 

Para cuando el resto de los invitados llegaron con sus propios platillos, Derek casi se había cansado de la socialización humana normal. Al menos, hasta que Stiles se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. El contacto consoló a Derek y calmó sus nervios, y pudo saludar a Parrish, Lydia, Jackson, Ethan y al sheriff con una sonrisa adecuada.

 

Al sheriff no le sorprendió encontrar a los dos juntos. De hecho, le dirigió a Derek una mirada de complicidad y lo llevó a un lado más tarde para decir "Gracias". Quería decir por aceptar a Stiles, por estar en la misma página que él y amarlo – Derek estaba seguro. Pero para Derek también significaba "gracias por salvar su vida", aunque nadie más supiera lo que había sucedido. Aceptó el comentario cuidadosa y agradecidamente.

 

"Sorprendido de verte salir de tu cueva tan temprano", comentó Jackson y recibió un codazo de Ethan para su problema.

  

El gemelo sonrió más para compensar el sarcasmo de su compañero. "Creo que quiere decir, es bueno verte, Derek. Y estamos muy agradecidos por la invitación. Sin eso, estaríamos solos en Londres un año más”.

 

"No es que alguien quiera volver a Beacon Hills", enmendó Jackson. Ethan pisó su pie esta vez y Jackson se estremeció. "Excepto, obviamente, por Navidad".

 

"Obviamente", estuvo de acuerdo Derek, con una mirada de desaprobación dirigida a Jackson. Pero hoy no era el día para las discusiones, por lo que dejó que el tema cayera allí.

 

Al otro lado de la habitación, Stiles saludaba a Allison y a su padre, pero Allison rápidamente lo dejó de lado por Scott y el Sr. Argent no estaba interesado en nada de lo que Stiles tenía que decir. El otro se mostró un poco molesto al respecto, pero recuperó el ánimo poco después cuando Scott lo llamó a su conversación con Allison. Derek también serpenteaba, cansado de hablar con otras personas.

 

Cuando se acercó, Allison le estaba dando a Scott su regalo. Era una cadena con un escudo de la familia Argent, igual que el de ella. Derek frunció el ceño ante la idea, pero Scott pareció disfrutarlo. Lo deslizó sobre su cabeza y le sonrió antes de darle un beso. De alguna manera extraña, pensó Derek, tal vez significó el fin de los cazadores como Gerard... al menos en la familia Argent. 

 

"También tengo un regalo para ti", dijo Scott, con entusiasmo. Se dio la vuelta y recogió algo del mostrador cercano. Luego le entregó la caja a Allison. Cuando quitó la parte superior de la pequeña caja, encontró un conjunto de pendientes en forma de flechas. "Son de plata real", explicó Scott.

 

"Oh, Scott". Allison sonaba dulce y arrullada y Derek hizo todo lo posible por sentirse feliz por ambos. No era culpa de Allison quién era su familia. Y ella hizo feliz a Scott.

 

Scott ayudó a Allison con los pendientes mientras Stiles hablaba. Él se rió ligeramente. "Wow, qué Navidad", dijo. "Scott tiene una cadena. Allison tiene pendientes. Tengo una pulsera. ¡Todo es joyería este año!"

 

"¿Tienes una pulsera?" preguntó Allison, sus ojos miraban expectantes la muñeca de Stiles. Ella frunció el ceño cuando no vio nada. "¿Dónde está?"

 

Stiles levantó un dedo, con la boca abierta para explicar, pero luego se detuvo y frunció el ceño. "Um. ¿Es una... larga historia?” miró a Derek, con los ojos haciendo demasiadas preguntas. Derek se encogió de hombros. No le importaba si Stiles se lo contaba a los demás. Tendrían que descubrir que Stiles sería un druida eventualmente, después de todo. Stiles se aclaró la garganta y se encogió de hombros. "Digamos que se rompió y ¿explicaré el resto más tarde?"

 

"¿Um? ¿Está bien?” Scott parecía escéptico, pero estuvo de acuerdo y eso es lo que importaba. Sus labios se rompieron en una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio que Stiles miraba a Derek de nuevo. "¿Te lo dio Derek?" y luego Scott también estaba mirando a Derek. 

  

Derek se encogió de hombros otra vez. "Sí. Le conseguiré una nueva cuando pueda", dijo. Aunque tal vez lo ajustaría, ahora que sabía que Stiles tenía algún tipo de chispa mágica en él.

 

"Eso es tan dulce, Derek", dijo Allison, y ella había perdido el arrullo en su voz. Derek asumió que no estaba bromeando, pero su tono era fácil de leer de cualquier manera. Ella sonrió a Stiles, expectante. "¿Y qué le conseguiste a Derek?"

 

Buena pregunta, pensó Derek, y miró a Stiles con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Ni siquiera se había preguntado qué le iba a conseguir Stiles, ya que había estado tan concentrado en el regalo de Stiles y luego en salvar a Stiles de morir. En todos los días de repetición que había pasado con Stiles, el otro nunca había mencionado un regalo.

 

Atrapados por todas sus miradas, Stiles comenzó a inquietarse. Frunció el ceño y luego trató de sonreír y volvió a fruncir el ceño. Juntó las manos y apretó los dedos uno contra el otro. "Ya ves", dijo. "Las cosas son... yo..." Se rió irónicamente. "Tal vez... ¿me olvidé de conseguirle uno?"

 

"¿Qué?" Scott exclamó, horrorizado. Parecía, en realidad, más molesto por las noticias que Derek. Derek frunció el ceño, pero Scott estaba decepcionado en un nivel completamente nuevo. "¡Pero-! ¿Pensé que ustedes se mantendrían firmes ahora? ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?"

 

No tener un regalo no hirió los sentimientos de Derek en este punto. Honestamente, estaba tomando a Stiles respirando como un regalo. Respirando profundamente, Derek miró hacia el techo y esperó que los dos no discutieran mucho.

 

Stiles lo hizo callar salvajemente y lo fulminó con la mirada. "Calmado, ¿de acuerdo? En primer lugar, Derek no sabía que sabías, así que gracias por eso. En segundo lugar, quedé tan atrapado en la cosa de confesar que acabo de hacer, ¿vale? Lo olvidé”. Se giró para enfrentar a Derek, su rostro arrepentido. "Lo siento. Te conseguiré uno mañana, ¿de acuerdo? No quise olvidarlo. Yo solo-"

 

Derek lo calló acercándolo y besándolo. En público. Allison se quedó sin aliento y las señales quiicas de Scott dijeron que le resultaba muy incómodo ver a su mejor amigo besarse... probablemente con cualquiera, pero ninguno dijo nada. Derek se retiró una vez que los músculos de los hombros de Stiles habían perdido algo de tensión. Él sonrió y señaló hacia arriba, donde algunos de los muérdagos ocultos de Stiles eran visibles por el ventilador del techo.

 

"Oh", dijo Stiles, con voz entrecortada con conmoción y aprecio.

 

"No te preocupes por el regalo", dijo Derek. "Me diste un regalo ayer cuando te confesaste. Y esta mañana me diste un regalo cuando estabas respirando”.

 

"¿Qué?" Ahora Scott estaba realmente confundido.

 

Derek negó con la cabeza y no apartó la mirada de Stiles, quien todavía parecía sorprendido por lo que había sucedido. "No te preocupes por eso, Scott. Él te lo explicará más tarde.” 

   

Le dio a Stiles otro beso rápido en los labios antes de que la Sra. McCall llamara a todos al comedor para la comida. En algún lugar del otro lado de la habitación, Jackson se ha dado cuenta del movimiento, porque hizo un ruido de náuseas y un comentario acerca de lo asqueroso que eran las Demostraciones de Afecto en Público. Ethan lo hizo callar con él mismo hasta que alguien hizo un silbido de lobo y la Sra. McCall levantó la voz para llamar la atención de todos.

 

Mientras todos cargaban sus platos, Derek escuchó un susurro entre Allison y Scott. "¿Creo que Derek casi mató a Stiles ayer?" "¿Crees que a eso se referían?" A su lado, incluso Stiles lo escuchó, y resopló mientras intentaba no reírse. Intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y luego Derek se encogió de hombros. Esos dos sabrían la verdad muy pronto.

 

\-- -- -- --

  

Programaron la mudanza de Stiles para la víspera de Año Nuevo, para que pudieran comenzar  juntos el año. Técnicamente, Stiles aún tenía otro semestre en la escuela, pero él regresaría a casa los fines de semana y los días festivos. Stiles llamando su condominio “casa” todavía hacía que Derek se emocionara y, a veces, no podía evitar darle un beso rápido a Stiles cada vez que sucedía. Estaba bastante seguro de que Stiles también lo sabía, porque parecía hacerlo con más frecuencia a medida que avanzaban los días.

 

Algunos de los chicos se ofrecieron para ayudar a mover las cajas, así que Parrish, Scott y el Sheriff arrastraron las cosas escaleras arriba y en los elevadores del condominio de Derek durante todo el día. Derek casi olvidó que algo terrible había sucedido apenas una semana antes. Scott lo sabía ahora. Stiles le había dicho en Navidad justo antes de que se fueran de la casa de los McCall. El sheriff todavía no sabía nada, y parte de Derek estaba preocupado de que Stiles utilizara el cambio en su casa como una excusa para retrasar la revelación. Pero aún no dijo nada, porque quería dejar que Stiles se moviera a su propio ritmo.

 

Casi habían terminado de descargar el último automóvil, que en su mayoría estaba lleno de cajas de ropa y mantas y cosas irrompibles ahora que los muebles y los objetos de colección de Stiles habían sido trasladados. Derek agarró una gran caja etiquetada con chaquetas y regresó adentro. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver las puertas del elevador cerrarse, y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Realmente no tenía ganas de esperar a que volviera a bajar, así que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Seis pisos no eran nada para un hombre lobo, y no era como si estuviera corriendo.

  

Los primeros tres pisos fueron una brisa, y solo sintió una leve quemadura en sus piernas por el movimiento constante. Cuando pasó el cuarto piso, sintió una extraña y amarga punzada en el pecho y se sintió un poco enfermo, pero no pudo entender por qué. Olió el aire, tratando de averiguar si había acónito o muérdago o, diablos, ceniza de montaña alrededor, pero no consiguió nada. Culpando al ejercicio ligero y la falta de almuerzo, siguió caminando.

 

Cuando llegó al quinto rellano, sintió que se le caía el estómago. Dos chicas esperaban el elevador, charlando animadamente sobre una fiesta a la que iban esa noche. Los ojos de Derek se enfocaron en ellos, en sus rostros familiares, y luego se lanzaron al rellano limpio varios pies detrás de ellas. Su estómago cayó. Por un momento vio a Stiles, desparramado e inmóvil en el suelo.

 

El elevador sonó, recogiendo a las chicas en su camino de regreso a la planta baja, y luego Derek se quedó solo. Su pecho se sentía demasiado apretado. Su cabeza apresurada. Era solo un recuerdo de un día que se borró, se recordó a sí mismo, pero realmente no ayudó. Stiles estaba arriba en el condominio, organizándose. El no estaba muerto El no se habia ido. El no-

 

"¿Derek?"

 

La voz de Stiles cortó el aire y devolvió el control a los pulmones de Derek. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba jadeando. Apoyando una mano en su pecho, se apoyó en la pared opuesta donde el cuerpo de Stiles había estado el segundo día. Cerró los ojos por un momento, y cuando los abrió de nuevo, Stiles descendía del sexto piso. La preocupación se grabó en su rostro cuando vio a su novio.

 

"Amigo, ¿qué pasó?", preguntó. Sus ojos desviaron la mirada hacia la caja que Derek había dejado caer sin darse cuenta, pero luego se concentró de nuevo en Derek. 

  

Probablemente se veía terrible. Con Stiles frente a él, Derek estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo como para reconocer lo asustado que se había sentido. Supuso que estaba más pálido de lo normal, y probablemente parecía que había tenido un ataque al corazón por la forma en que estaba agarrando su pecho y su cara estaba pellizcada. Derek respiró hondo para relajarse y llamó a Stiles más cerca. Stiles entró fácilmente en la burbuja personal de Derek y el hombre lobo envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

 

"Estoy bien", aseguró Derek y tomó un largo y silencioso aliento de la esencia de Stiles.

 

"¿Estás seguro? Scott dijo que tus señales químicas no eran nada. De hecho, estoy bastante seguro de que usó la palabra 'aterrorizado' ”. Stiles envolvió un brazo alrededor de Derek y levantó su otra mano para acunar la parte posterior de la cabeza de Derek. "¿Qué pasa?"

 

Por supuesto que Scott había podido oler eso. Derek sonrió débilmente. "Lo siento. Es solo- Este rellano. Aquí es donde tú-” Se aclaró la garganta, incapaz de decir el resto de la frase. Sacudiendo la cabeza, dijo: "Solo tomará un tiempo borrar la sensación que tengo cuando subo las escaleras ahora".

 

"Eres un idiota", Stiles reprendió ligeramente. Se apartó del abrazo de Derek y se hizo un gesto a sí mismo. "Me tienes ahora. Soy tu ancla o lo que sea, ¿verdad? Solo tráeme contigo cuando subas las escaleras. Entonces puedo recordarte que estás alucinando. Es como mis ataques de pánico, ¿verdad? Lo resolveremos."

 

Derek asintió y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora que Stiles estaba allí delante de él. El rellano no parecía tan terrible. Se inclinó y levantó la caja de nuevo en sus manos. Stiles todavía estaba allí cuando él se levantó de nuevo. Y eso es lo que necesitaba ver por un tiempo, ¿no? Stiles estaba vivo y respirando, y le dijo a Derek que lo amaba al menos una vez al día solo para demostrar que la maldición realmente había terminado. Stiles probablemente también tenía razón. Derek solo necesitaba caminar por las escaleras con Stiles a su lado en el futuro previsible, hasta que el rellano no dibujara visiones de Stiles, arrugado y muerto.

 

"Gracias", dijo. Stiles desechó la idea, su nueva pulsera tintineaba alrededor de su muñeca.

 

Todavía era de plata, pero Deaton había trabajado con él para ponerle un nuevo encantamiento. Combinado con los dones de Stiles, Stiles podría despitar la percepción de los seres sobrenaturales- y tal vez incluso de algunos humanos normales- si así lo deseara, de modo que era esencialmente invisible. La respuesta de Stiles había sido "Genial. Como en Doctor Who?”, pero Derek no entendió la referencia.

 

Stiles caminó con Derek por el último tramo de escaleras y luego entraron a su condominio...  _su_  condominio. Mientras Derek había entrado en pánico en las escaleras, las cajas restantes habían sido traídas, y ahora las otras estaban ahí en la cocina con grandes vasos de agua. Saludaron a Derek cuando entró, y Scott solo parecía educadamente curioso. Derek le asintió en agradecimiento, pero por lo demás no hablaron.

 

Pronto habría comida, probablemente pizza, y luego serían solo Stiles y Derek. Celebrarían el año nuevo y el brindis, y cuando despertaran por la mañana, Stiles todavía estaría allí. Derek celebró ese conocimiento ahora. Stiles todavía estaría allí. Y lentamente, lentamente, Derek superaría la duda nerviosa de que un día pronto esa afirmación no sería cierta.

 

Parrish llamó para pedir la pizza, mientras que el resto de ellos mencionaron sus preferencias y luego se rieron de él tratando de recordarlos a todos. Stiles detuvo su cuerpo entero después de que Parrish terminara de dar los detalles de la pizza a la persona que hablaba por teléfono. Luego se volvió y desapareció en el dormitorio. El sheriff no pareció notarlo, y si Scott lo hizo, entonces se mostraba educado al respecto. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre el extraño comportamiento o sobre su continua ausencia. Derek no era tan sutil. Permitió a Stiles un largo momento antes de seguirlo al dormitorio.

 

Encontró a Stiles cavando en una mochila, frustrado. "¿Todo bien?"

 

Stiles se sobresaltó, casi cayéndose de su posición agachada. El movimiento aparentemente empujó algo en la bolsa también, porque fue seguido por Stiles dejando escapar una suave risa y levantándose con su premio.

 

"Todo es genial", anunció. Le hizo una seña a Derek para que entrara más en la habitación y luego estiró el cuello para asegurarse de que no los estaban espiando. "Te tengo un regalo de Navidad barra. Regalo de Año nuevo. Barra regalo de mudanza.”

 

“¿Barra regalo de pizza?” preguntó Derek. "Porque eso es de lo que estábamos hablando cuando te fuiste".

 

"¿Qué?" Stiles parecía ofendido. "No. Eso sería estúpido. Ni siquiera te gusta la pizza tanto. No, solo lo recordé de repente, y no quiero olvidarlo”.

 

 

Derek miró hacia atrás al sonido de los demás abriendo cajas y acomodando libros de Stiles en las estanterías de la sala de estar. La mirada de Stiles también parpadeó hacia la puerta y él cambió de un pie a otro. "¿Querías esperar hasta que se vayan?" preguntó Derek, notando los nervios.

 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Stiles le ofreció una caja de joyeria y Derek casi se echó a reír. Así que este año todos realmente estaban obteniendo joyas. Stiles consiguió su pulsera. Scott consiguió su collar. Allison tiene sus pendientes. ¿Qué le quedaba a Derek?

 

Justo cuando sus dedos tocaron la caja, Derek tuvo un pensamiento y apretó sus labios. Si Stiles hubiera evitado todas las joyas que la gente ya había recibido este año, entonces solo podría pensar en otra forma importante de joyería. Hizo que su corazón saltara un latido de anticipación.

 

Miró hacia la diminuta, aterciopelada y negra caja e intentó imaginar cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber dentro, pero solo podía pensar en una cosa. Enfrente de él, Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro de risa nerviosa.

 

"Amigo. Simplemente ábralo antes de que tenga un maldito infarto aquí”, ordenó.

 

Derek asintió distraídamente y abrió la caja. Justo como había esperado, establecidos en dos agujeros dentro de la caja había un par de anillos a juego. Eran brillantes, más blancos que la plata, con una línea negra en el centro. Derek sacó uno de la caja y lo acercó a sus ojos. Tungsteno blanco. Era más duro que los metales preciosos, como la plata de la pulsera de Stiles, por lo que era una buena opción para alguien como Derek, que correría con él por el bosque.

 

"Si es demasiado pronto y extraño, solo avísame, y puedo recuperarlos. O al menos puedo recuperar el mío y tú puedes quedarte con el tuyo. Después de todo, es tu regalo de Navidad retrasado”. Stiles rebotó en su lugar, intentando leer la expresión de Derek y fallando.

      

"No", dijo Derek, con voz tranquila y suave. Miró entre los anillos y se dio cuenta de que había sacado el de Stiles primero. Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora para aliviar los nervios de Stiles, se adelantó y tomó la mano de Stiles. Luego deslizó el anillo en el dedo de Stiles y dijo: “Ambos hemos estado pensando en el siguiente paso durante mucho tiempo. Creo que son una buena elección".

 

La cara de Stiles se sonrojó cuando Derek soltó su mano, y él miró el anillo como si no lo hubiera visto apropiadamente antes, a pesar de que él había sido el que lo había elegido. Miró de nuevo a Derek cuando el otro sacó el segundo anillo de la caja y lo sostuvo. Cuando cerraron los ojos, Derek levantó las cejas con expectación y movió el anillo en sus dedos. Eso hizo que Stiles se riera un poco y rompiera la tensión en su cuerpo.

 

Sonriendo como un tonto, Stiles tomó el segundo anillo y luego sostuvo la mano de Derek en la suya. Deslizó el anillo en la mano de Derek y dejó escapar un silbido de asombro cuando encajó perfectamente en su lugar. "Maldita sea. Es como si nos estuviéramos casando o algo así", dijo y sacudió la cabeza. “Recuérdame que vaya más despacio, loco. La gente va a pensar que tuvimos una boda en Las Vegas".

 

"Tal vez un día", reflexionó Derek y Stiles se ahogó en su lengua. Derek sonrió ante el logro y luego golpeó su anillo contra el de Stiles. "Están en las manos equivocadas. De todos modos, no te preocupes. La gente puede decir lo que quiera, y sabemos cómo nos sentimos”.

 

"Sí, supongo que sí", murmuró Stiles y se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Solo sigo pensando en todos los jodidos comentarios que Jackson hará cuando se dé cuenta". Con un gemido, se revolvió el cabello y luego se apretó las manos con fuerza. "No. Que se joda Jackson. Tienes razón. No importa. Te amo, así que ahí tienes”.

 

"Ese es mi chico", Derek bromeó y alisó el cabello de Stiles en su lugar. Se besaron entonces y solo lo hicieron breve porque podían escuchar al sheriff llamándolos. "Feliz Navidad barra Año Nuevo barra día de la mudanza", murmuró Derek.

  

"Cállate", dijo Stiles con un leve gemido. "Me estás avergonzando."

 

Luego volvió a la otra habitación para ayudar a descargar las cajas antes de que su padre pudiera comenzar a gritar por él. Derek se tomó su tiempo para seguirlo, sintiendo su pecho lleno y su cuerpo relajado. Miró su nuevo anillo y sonrió. Si el encantamiento en él se mantenía verdadero y el destino lo permitía, con gusto avergonzaría a Stiles para siempre.

 

Y movería estos anillos a las manos apropiadamente.


End file.
